Cruel Prince Revolution
by PrincessAmiki
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a typical rich, arrogant Prince who is cruel in nature. A twist of events makes Amu Hinamori, who has no memories, his fake wife. Things get heated up when Amu starts to remember who she is and decides to discipline this cruel prince.
1. A Fitting Girl

**-1- A Fitting Girl **

Ikuto Tsukiyomi stared at his uncle with utter resentment, as he stood leaning against the wall of the office and listened intently to him speak. Despite how infuriating some of the things he was hearing, there was nothing he could say back. He waited until his uncle had completely finished before he gave his answer. With a emotionless expression on his face, Ikuto walked over to Kazuomi Hoshina's desk, leaning over him as he hissed, "is that all uncle? Are you sure that is everything I have to do? You wouldn't have deliberately left out any details now would you?"

Kazuomi Hoshina turned his gaze away from Ikuto who seemed to be intimidating him with his cold attitude to the subject at matter. If Ikuto wasn't the son of his sister Souko, if Ikuto wasn't his daughter's favourite then he would not resort to such dirty tactics to keep Ikuto Tsukiyomi in his place. "As long as you fulfil my requirements Ikuto, our agreement will be kept. I am a businessmen and businessmen keep their words."

Kazuomi pushed a piece of paper towards Ikuto. Without taking his stare off from his uncle, Ikuto grabbed a pen on the desk and signed his name onto the contract, believing he will succeed in fulfilling the requirements and he will take control. There was nothing he couldn't do after all and a measly contract such as this one had too many loop holes for Ikuto to cheat.

Ikuto smirked turning to leave the office, "I understand. I will find a suitable candidate and show you I am mature enough to take over my parents company."

"It's good to be ambitious," Kazuomi said, "but we shall see. I await your good news." Kazuomi let out a deep sigh as Ikuto left his office. He held the contract in his hand, knowing that Ikuto will never win. "I'm sorry Souko," Kazuomi whispered, taking a glance at the family photo on his desk, "I cannot allow your son to take anything of the company. He doesn't deserve it. Everything has to remain in the Hoshina's hand."

Outside Kazuomi Hoshina's office Ikuto was greeted by Kukai, his one close friend and his retainer. "Did you hear everything then?" Ikuto asked, walking towards the lift as Kukai handed Ikuto his jacket.

Kukai Souma smiled, trying to suppress the small laughter that was building up within him. They got into the lift and Kukai reached to press the basement button, where the car park for the company was. As soon as the lift doors closed, Kukai answered Ikuto's question, "it seems that Kazuomi Hoshina knows you very well. He most certainly gave you a hard task to complete."

"You think something like that would trip me up in my goals?" Ikuto questioned, though he didn't need an answer from Kukai as he continued himself, "I don't know how the company has ended up in uncle's control but legally, I should be the one to inherit it. No matter how much he doesn't want to, he'll have to give it to me eventually, but…"

"You're worried that Kazuomi Hoshina would use some sort of trick to stay in control of the company, so you'd prefer to take it from his hands as soon as possible. You even went as far as to agreeing to his ridiculous terms," Kukai finished for Ikuto.

The doors of the lift opened and they both stepped out, walking casually over to their car. Ikuto got the car keys out of his pocket and pressed the unlock button.

Having served Ikuto since he was a child, Kukai understood Ikuto's thoughts the best. Rather than a servant, it was more like they were close child-hood friends and they knew everything about each other. Kukai got comfy in the passenger seat and waited for Ikuto to start the car. "You have 32 hours to find a suitable candidate though. Is it really possible for you to complete such a task?" Kukai couldn't help but ask.

"I'm sure I can find a desperate soul somewhere out there who is willing to cooperate. I could just hire someone to play the part for me."

"Ikuto," Kukai almost shouted, worried about Ikuto's carefree attitude, "you can't hire yourself a wife. Besides it's not temporary, you're supposed to be married for at least two years to prove you're mature enough to Kazuomi. That is his requirement to handing over the company back to you for free. But if you mess up during these two years of your marriage, then everything's over. How can you say you'd just hire yourself a wife without any deep consideration?" Kukai took a deep breath before continuing, "Plus, you've only got 32 hours to find yourself a suitable bride, get married and start the contract. It's such a harsh deal; I can't believe you actually accepted it. Where are we going to find you a bride? Do you have anyone in mind already? Oh god, when you do sign the marriage papers, have you considered any other things, like beforehand, making sure your wife signs a contract to say she won't hold any assets of the company or-"

Kukai's ranting was cut off by Ikuto's sudden burst of laughter. Bewildered, Kukai could only half stare and half glare at his unreliable master. Did he really not care about this at all? This was serious matter; marriage could get tricky if not handled properly, especially if you were in a rich family such as the Tsukiyomi's and Hoshina's.

Feeling the uneasy atmosphere building up around Kukai, Ikuto immediately stopped laughing. He knew himself how serious this deal was but being like Kukai and worrying about it won't solve anything. He'd rather keep composed. "I'm sorry Kukai. I didn't mean to laugh just then."

"Really," Kukai muttered.

"Well, I'm not planning to marry for real," Ikuto said.

"What?" Kukai queried, "I didn't hear you wrong did I? You're planning to have a fake marriage and trick Kazuomi." Kukai sighed, "no wonder you were talking about hiring a wife. From the beginning you just wanted a girl to pretend to be your wife for two years. Seriously only you can come up with such schemes."

Ikuto shot Kukai a smile, "as if I'd get married for real and let my life be tied to a girl I don't even know." Ikuto's grip on the stirring wheel tightened, "if I can find an obedient girl who will be willing to be in this fake marriage for two years, I win. Nothing needs to be done with the girl; I'll make her sign a divorce agreement beforehand."

"And where are you going to find this girl?" Kukai asked directly.

"Possibly an amateur actress would do or a random girl on the street," Ikuto answered seriously.

Kukai shook his head, already deep in thought, trying to figure what Ikuto's options were and how best to disguise this fake marriage. Perhaps the only reason Kukai could feel slightly less nervous then before was because Ikuto wasn't going to marry for real. Ikuto had never been in love. He had dated girls on and off but there was never a girl, special enough to become his wife. At least Kukai can be relieved that Ikuto wasn't forcing himself to commit to a girl he didn't love. Then something struck Kukai, "what about Utau?"

Utau Hoshina was Kazuomi Hoshina's daughter, the only girl, Kukai could think of that is really close to Ikuto and himself, their childhood friend. There was silence as Kukai could tell that Ikuto was thinking things through.

Ikuto finally spoke, "if Utau wasn't his daughter then I'd be more inclined to consider her. If I marry Utau, I'll forever remain under Kazuomi Hoshina's influence, plus, I don't want to be so unfair to her."

Kukai nodded, not saying anything more. He realised mentioning Utau wasn't the greatest idea ever. Her identity as both Kazuomi Hoshina's daughter and Ikuto's childhood friend was conflicting. Kukai took a quick glance at Ikuto who kept silent now. Perhaps, the seriousness of the issue at hand finally struck him and he was thinking hard about 'who' should be the wife.

The traffic lights ahead turned amber, signalling for the quick change to red and for the car to stop but Ikuto didn't seem to stop or slow down. He was lost in thought after Kukai had mentioned Utau and he didn't notice the changing lights ahead. Kukai who noticed the lights quickly shouted at Ikuto but it was too late. As Ikuto stepped onto the breaks, the tires screeching from the sudden friction placed on them, there was a loud thud as a shadow seemed to flicker over the window. A splash of red was left where the shadow rolled off the window onto the floor in front of the halted car.

"Shit," Ikuto cursed, stepping out the car and running to the front, where a young girl lay. He gently brushed away the girl's pink/cerise coloured hair and patted her shoulders, "hey wake up. Are you alright?"

There was blood on the young girl's forehead and she was motionless in Ikuto's arms but she didn't seem to be bleeding excessively.

Kukai hurried out the car as well, already phoning for an ambulance.

Both Ikuto and Kukai waited outside the emergency unit.

"No one knows we're here right?" Ikuto whispered. "I don't want the paparazzi to make a big story out of this."

"Don't worry, no one knows," Kukai whispered back, "it wasn't entirely your fault though. That girl rushed out onto the road without looking properly."

"Have you found out anything about her?" Ikuto asked.

Kukai shook his head, "I don't know her identity. We'll have to wait and see. You should be thinking about your deal with Kazuomi Hoshina. You've lost 2 hours already and it's not an easy task to find a completely obedient girl. Any girl would start off being good but once they've signed the marriage papers and become Mrs Tsukiyomi, it's hard to be certain they won't start having any ulterior motives for money."

"Kukai, you sound more like a nagging grandpa that worries about everything than my butler," Ikuto commented.

Before Kukai could say anything, the curtains opened and the doctor stepped out. Ikuto and Kukai rushed over to see how the girl was doing.

The doctor greeted them, "she's passed the dangerous stage. She should be fine, however, she has hit her head pretty hard and that could impact to some brain damage which we don't know until she wakes up. It's also hard to tell when she will be able to wake up either. What relation are you to her?"

"Err," Ikuto hesitated, "her cousin."

"Ok," the doctor said, passing some paperwork to Ikuto, "please sign the following and register her into the hospital. You may visit her once she's in her room but don't stay too long." The doctor took the signed papers back from Ikuto and rummaged in his pocket for something. He held a trinket towards Ikuto, "this was in the girl's clothing."

"Yeah, thanks," Ikuto said taking the trinket from the doctor as he left to tend another patient.

"What is it?" Kukai asked, looking at the trinket in Ikuto's hand.

Ikuto studied the golden and ruby trinket in his hand, "this emblem is quite pretty isn't it; a very intricate design." He flipped it backwards and read the letters engraved on it, "Amu H."

"The girl's name," Kukai presumed, "let me see if I can find her family and contact them."

Ikuto nodded, letting Kukai do his task whilst he went into the girl's room, Amu's room. He sat by her bedside, watching her sleep there unconscious.

"Thank god I didn't kill you," Ikuto whispered, he stared at his watch and let out a heavy sigh. His expression was sullen as he stared at the pale cream coloured walls. _Where am I going to find a girl? Ikuto questioned himself in his mind, Kukai was right to worry. I've only got 28 hours left and I'm still stuck in this hospital room. Maybe I could hook up a nurse but… why would a nurse want anything to do with a fake marriage. Patients in the hospital, I can get their records quickly but can I trust them is another matter._ Ikuto sighed again, _is Utau the only option_? _But I can't treat her that way; I can't be so unfair to her_. Ikuto closed his eyes, his thoughts trailing away.

There was a few light knocks on the door. Kukai quietly entered the room and glanced from the girl to Ikuto who seemed to have fallen asleep. Kukai stepped back out the room and headed straight to the car. He initially wanted to report back to Ikuto to tell him that he found nothing on that girl named Amu, sleeping in the room, but he couldn't bring himself to wake Ikuto up, who must be tired from the entire ordeal. Kukai got into the car and began to drive, in search for a suitable bride for Ikuto. At least, this was the most he could do for his friend.

It must've been hours since Ikuto fell asleep from thinking. His eyes were still closed, unwilling to wake up and face whatever it was in his life right now. The mere thought of losing to Kazuomi in the deal was too much for him to accept, despite him setting out to complete it at all costs in the beginning. Ikuto was slightly awake now and the more he felt awake, the clearer the voice was heard.

It was a soft delicate voice, a female's voice, sweetly singing very near him. A tune that Ikuto knew very well but don't remember where and when he first acquainted himself with; the tune, Amazing Grace. A song that always warmed ones heart but this girl's voice, it melted his worries. Ikuto opened his eyes and looked up at the girl before him. She was awake now; she turned and looked at him with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello," she said, slightly nervous, "were you looking after me?"

"Err," Ikuto stammered to say, "yes. Yes I was." It wasn't a complete lie; he was in the room to check on her after all, though it came as his duty because he was the one who hit her with his car. Now that this girl was awake, he could leave.

"Thank you," the girl said. She glanced around the place, looking lost.

Ikuto stood up, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run you over or anything. I'll pay for all the hospital fees and any compensation you want so don't worry. You should contact your family. I'll leave my number with the doctors so contact me if there is anything major. I'm leaving now."

"Wait," the girl said, grabbing hold of Ikuto's hand quickly before he even had the chance to move. She didn't speak, just stared at him.

Ikuto stood there for a few seconds puzzled, and then remembered the trinket in his pocket. He took it out and placed it into the girls hand, "I forgot to give this back to you. It's a very pretty emblem. Amu, is that your name?"

"Amu," the girl repeated, "is that my name?"

"What?"

The girl smiled, "I'm Amu. Amu is my name."

Ikuto stared at Amu. The way she looked at him as though expecting something from him was weird. Something seemed off about this girl.

"Can you let go?" Ikuto asked, "I need to go."

"Where," Amu asked directly, "where are you going?"

"That's none of your business."

"No, please," Amu suddenly called out rather tensely, "please, I don't know who I am. You've only told me my name so please, at least…" Tears started to spill from her eyes, "I don't know who I am… you, you looked after me so you must know me right? Who am I?"

_No way_, Ikuto thought to himself, _this girl…. This girl, Amu, has lost her memories._

Ikuto lightly shoved Amu's hand away and immediately went to find a doctor. The doctor rushed into the room and gave Amu a quick check before stepping out to chat with Ikuto.

"It's possible that she has lost her memories from the accident. An impact to the head usually results in this. At the moment, I cannot predict whether it is short or long term memory loss, but do take good care of her. If you want her to remember, try going to places that she's been to and talk to her, but take things slowly," the doctor advised before leaving again.

Ikuto stared at Amu through the gap in the doorway, who was now curling herself up on the bed. She was trembling, her small shoulders shaking; she must be frightened that she has no memory, scared that she was and is a blank canvas, with nothing to define her.

There was a petite unease in Ikuto. He kind of felt sympathetic for her in a way. He shook his head, realising this was probably the first time he felt anything for someone else besides those already close to him, which was only his family, Kukai and Utau.

"Ikuto, you're awake," Kukai said, rushing towards him with a pile of paper in his hands, "I've been researching and these girls are possible for you to choose as…" Kukai paused, taking a look into the room, "oh, that girl's awake. Did the doctor say anything about her condition? How much do you need to pay her?"

"She's lost her memories," Ikuto said, "everything. She doesn't know who she is. When I told her, her name is Amu; she thought I named her or something." As Ikuto stared at Amu, a sudden thought struck him hard, _she's lost her memories, and she's blank and empty. _

"Oh god," Kukai said, staring at Amu, "there's nothing we can do though. Anyway back to the topic at hand… Ikuto…"

Ikuto ignored Kukai and entered the room again. As soon as he stepped in, Amu loosened up her tight cuddling of herself. She shovelled slightly forward towards Ikuto, still sitting on the bed.

"You don't know who you are?" Ikuto asked.

Amu sadly shook her head, though she didn't seem to be as nervous as before and she kept her gaze on Ikuto.

"Aren't you afraid?" Ikuto continued to ask, "Are you not afraid of me? You don't know who I am?"

"I don't," Amu answered truthfully, "but when I woke up, the first person I saw was you. Somehow, seeing you there besides me made me feel safe and I had this feeling that you were there watching over me, protecting me. I thought that even without my memories, it was a blessing I had someone by my side when I woke up so I-I guess, I don't feel scared about you."

"Ikuto," Kukai said stepping into the room in which is shut up immediately as Ikuto signalled for him to. What are you doing Ikuto? Kukai thought, you need to hurry and find yourself a fake bride.

Ikuto sat down besides Amu's bed again, "Amu, do you honestly not remember anything? You're name; you're family, what you like? What you hate?"

"I honestly don't," Amu answered with a sad expression. "I… I'm sorry I forgot you as well. Who are you?"

Ikuto smiled, "I'm your husband, Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Ikuto," Kukai shouted accidentally from shock, "what are you-"

Ikuto pointed towards Kukai, "that loud mouth over there is our butler, Kukai Souma." He pointed towards Amu, "You are my wife, Amu Tsukiyomi."

Amu smiled whilst blushing a little. Ikuto turned and gave Kukai a quick wink, whilst Kukai could only watch and return Ikuto's wink with a shake of the head. _Seriously_, Kukai thought, _what is Ikuto thinking, making Amu his fake wife? Would this actually work out?_

"Don't worry Kukai," Ikuto said with confidence, "Amu is the most fitting girl for me at this time. I'm sure of it."


	2. Back to a Mansion

**-2- Back to a Mansion **

Kukai stared at Ikuto with discontent, waiting for an explanation to the sudden change of events. What in the world was Ikuto thinking, deciding to take that girl as his fake bride? They knew nothing about Amu besides the fact that her name was Amu. It didn't help either that she has completely lost her memories. What if that girl turned out to be from some sort of troubling family, what would they do then? Unable to wait any longer, Kukai broke the silence, it was clear Ikuto was staying quiet to annoy him. "Aren't you going to explain to me?"

Ikuto kept his vision on the road as he drove back to his manor, "what's wrong with this set up? Don't you think it's not a coincidence that I bumped into her but it's a gift from God?"

"First off, you almost killed her if you weren't lucky," Kukai criticised, "second, since when did you believe in God?"

Ikuto smiled, "but you were so worried that I would find the wrong girl. I mean, if I hired a girl, as you've said, it'll be hard to handle if she develops any ulterior motives but, Amu, she's empty."

"You can't mean," Kukai said, catching onto Ikuto's thought. "She's perfect."

"Yeah," Ikuto said, parking the car, "since she's empty with no memories or identity, I can shape her however I want. A doll solely for me to manipulate and she won't do anything more. I know this might be callous of me to treat Amu as a tool to satisfy my purposes, but I am determined to get back my company at any cost. You understand me don't you Kukai?"

Kukai nodded, opening the massive entrance oak doors for Ikuto to go in. As they stepped in, the servants formed a uniform line in the hallway to greet their young master.

"Welcome back young master."

Ikuto waved for them to dismiss as he continued to walk to his room. He stopped at the top of the stairway and turned to look back at the row of servants. "Kukai, this house will need a few renovations for the new mistress to live in. Also prepare the necessary paperwork."

"Yes young master," Kukai answered, leaving Ikuto to do his business whilst he began to give orders to the other servants. Kukai couldn't help but smile too, Ikuto seemed really confident about the whole thing and his mood had definitely improved. "Well, I guess, if everything goes according to Ikuto's plan, I only feel sorry for that girl."

xxxxx

The doctor smiled at Amu, removing the bandage from her forehead as he gave her a final check-up. "Nothing seems to be wrong with you Mrs Tsukiyomi," the doctor said, "do take things very slowly. I'm sure your husband would take good care of you."

"Yeah," Amu answered with a small smile. "He should be arriving soon to collect me today. He's been treating me really nicely. I wish I can remember more about him though."

"Take it slowly," the doctor repeated, "you will remember I'm sure. Your husband does seem nice."

"What do you mean?" Amu asked, noticing a strange tone in the doctor's voice.

The doctor hesitated for a bit, "I… well please don't mind me being rude but… your husband being nice to you seems a little fake doesn't it? It's feels like an act."

A nurse knocked on the door, "doctor, please come over to the other room. The patient is in need of you."

"Excuse me," the doctor said exiting the room.

Amu sat there silently in the room waiting for Ikuto to come and pick her up. The doctor's words seemed to have gotten to her as she kept remembering them, _a little fake, like an act. _Does it really feel that way? Amu asked herself. She stared at the floor, thinking hard, trying to remember more about herself, her life and Ikuto but it seemed she was exerting herself too much as a searing pain in her head got the better of her. She let out a soft cry and immediately a pair of arms grabbed hold of her.

"Are you alright Amu?" the recognisable deep male voice asked; it was Ikuto.

Amu slowly looked up at Ikuto and smiled as the pain went away, "I might've been thinking too hard."

"Well don't," Ikuto said, already leading her out the room and to the car park. "You're in no hurry to remember anything, so take everything slowly like the doctors have said."

"But isn't it better if I get my memories back then-"

Ikuto placed a finger on Amu's lips, stopping her from speaking. Kukai opened the car door for them as they stepped in.

"You have me by your side," Ikuto said, holding onto Amu's hand, "You are my wife and I promise to protect you forever. That's everything you'll ever need or am I not enough for you?"

Amu felt slightly embarrassed by Ikuto's question and a little guilty for doubting him. He was really gentle towards her. Such a tender person, she didn't want to think badly of him. "I won't think too much," Amu replied.

Despite not remembering Ikuto at all, she was thankful that he was there by her side when she woke up. She was happy that she felt safe with someone. Losing your memories and not knowing who you were, was the most painful thing for any person. It was beyond just scary, it was truly haunting.

They finally arrived home; outside the spectacular white mansion, that was guarded by the black iron surrounding it and flowerbeds of red roses which made it look like a fairy tale cottage in the centre of nature. Amu stepped out of the car with Ikuto and Kukai. She stood there for a moment, watching as the other servants came to tend them. Some driving the car off to park elsewhere and others, carrying the little bit of luggage she had, which was really just one bag. She turned to look at the massive oak doors with a brilliant engraving of an eagle upon it. This is my home, Amu thought, this rich and grand place…

Kukai stepped over towards the mini screen set on the door and pressed a few buttons on the keypad besides it. The massive wooden doors slowly creaked open.

"Amu, we're home," Ikuto said, holding out his hands towards her.

Amu smiled and took his hands, walking into the mansion, stepping into the world of glamorous gold, pure white and fiery crimson that decorated this palace.

"Welcome home young master, mistress," the row of servants said as they entered the grand entrance.

Ikuto began to lead Amu up the stairs, "first off, I'll take you to my bedroom. There are things we need to do."

Amu simply blinked at Ikuto as he led the way to his room. Somehow she was beginning to feel very nervous and it felt as if her stomach was curling into a knot. She didn't feel well; she was beginning to stutter in her steps, it was as if her body was protesting at the idea of following Ikuto. Honest enough, this place that Amu was in, was massive, grand and everything was so splendidly rich that it should feel amazing that she lived here. However, at the same time, it felt very foreign and far from her reach. Now that she was finally home, not only did she feel very out of place but so did Ikuto. Maybe it was because Ikuto suddenly decided to take her to the bedroom. That's why she's so nervous. _For god's sake_, Amu told herself, _I'm his wife… it's normal for him to take me to our bedroom…_

"We're here," Ikuto said, opening a door and letting her in.

It was a beautiful room, much like the ones you see on TV in big hotels.

"Since you were in an accident, we really didn't get the chance to do what we are supposed to do," Ikuto began, slowly turning Amu around to face him. "I know it might be a burden for you to do this right now, but I simply can't wait."

"W-what is it?" Amu asked, taking a step away from Ikuto, keeping the tiny distance between them, since she was getting uncomfortable so close to him all of a sudden.

Ikuto took a step towards her and Amu backed again. This continued for a bit as Ikuto said, "Amu, please take off your shirt. I won't hurt you. It's not like I'm going to do something drastic to you."

"Ikuto, c-can it wait?" Amu whimpered, still backing away from the advancing Ikuto. She didn't really know how to say no to Ikuto. She knew what he wanted, they were a married couple so things like this were normal but, without her memories, it still felt strange.

Amu fell backwards lightly onto the bed as Ikuto loomed over her, his gaze alone, holding her still. He reached to unbutton her shirt and Amu could only close her eyes as silent protest. She wasn't ready for this but what was there to complain about if they were married. _Stay calm_, Amu told herself in her mind constantly, _Ikuto's my husband…. It's normal for him to touch me like this… to sleep together…_

He was very close to her, his body weighing her down onto the soft bed. She felt her shirt ripped off from her body, his hands over her skin. Amu shook from Ikuto's touch; it was uncomfortable and she suddenly felt very exposed, very vulnerable before him.

"Stop shaking," Ikuto demanded his tone serious, "it's annoying and why are you closing your eyes?"

"B-but," Amu whispered, her body still trembling. "I… I just can't do-" Amu opened her eyes from shock as she seemed to be lifted up from the bed and not just Ikuto's hands but it felt as if she was touched by many people. She let out a small shriek by accident from the sudden touches of hands grabbing at her.

"Please keep still," a maid said, grabbing hold of Amu's shoulders.

"We can't dress you if you move around," another maid said, holding a beautiful pearl white dress in her hands.

Amu blinked and looked around her as the maids, stared back at her, waiting. Ikuto was nowhere to be seen. She obediently allowed the maids to put the dress on her, do her hair and make-up. Amu wanted to ask the maids many things but as soon as she spoke, she was scolded by them as they seemed intense in getting her ready. There was a knock on the door and one of the maids scuttled over to open it. Kukai came in, holding some sorts of documents in his hand.

He slowly approached Amu, "mistress. I want to have a few words with you."

"What is it?" Amu said as a maid finished attaching the pearl necklace around her neck, before leaving the room with the rest.

"Mistress, you do look very different when dressed up," Kukai complimented, "truly glamorous and gorgeous. I'm sure Young Master would be proud." Kukai opened the file and placed a few documents before Amu, on the dressing table. He then got a pen from his pocket and held it towards Amu, "please sign these legal documents for me Mistress."

Amu took the paper into her hands and began to read it; however Kukai snatched it out of her hands so fast, she didn't even finish reading the first sentence which began, _Amu Tsukiyomi will sign this contract to_.

"You only need to sign the papers mistress," Kukai said rather sternly. "Young Master will explain the details to you later." He placed the pen into her hands, "please mistress."

"I'm not signing anything," Amu declared, "I have the right to read whatever contract it is I'm going to sign. If you won't let me read it then I won't sign-"

"Seriously, you are one very demanding wife," Ikuto spoke, walking into the room. He was changed, wearing a stylish tuxedo, his hair waxed. Amu was slightly breathless watching him, Ikuto looked like a prince charming walking out of a fairy tale. He was beautiful in every way. _Was this man really her husband_, Amu questioned herself, _was she honestly married to such a guy?_

Ikuto held onto Amu's hand with the pen in and brought it to the paper, "these are legal documents you need to sign to say you aren't after my fortune." Ikuto lightly hugged Amu from behind, startling her so much that she dropped the pen.

"Ikuto…" Amu whispered as Ikuto's face leaned in towards her.

He looked upset. "I know it's hard for you since you don't remember anything but please trust me. It was so hard for us to be together and yet…. I'm not blaming you but, I feel so awful to see you like this and I can't do a thing. It's even harder for me when you've lost your trust in me…."

Amu looked away from Ikuto, realising his magic was working on her as she felt guilty for making him look so upset. He was her husband. One that stayed by her side in the hospital when she was unconscious, one that took good care of her and was gentle to her since she woke up. "The papers are they just-"

"My uncle was sceptical about your feelings towards me so we promised him that you would sign these documents to agree that you would have no claim to any of my fortune," Ikuto explained, "obviously, I've told you, after we are settled into the marriage and Uncle can't do a thing about it, I would secretly give you some-"

Amu placed her finger on Ikuto's lips. She believed him. She took the pen and without reading any of the documents, she signed them. "You've done a lot for me already."

Ikuto smiled and planted a quick kiss on Amu's forehead which made her blush. He took her hands in his arms. "Now, I will introduce you to the world as my wife, Mrs Tsukiyomi."

Amu smiled, walking out of the room in Ikuto's lead into the massive ballroom. As soon as the doors opened, Amu found herself surrounded by blinding light, laughter and glimmer. It was truly a night for celebrities. She could only smile and nod as Ikuto answered the press and the many other rich business partners' queries.

A man in his late 40's came approaching them from the very front. He stretched out his hand to Amu for a handshake, "it's an honour to meet you, Amu. I've heard about you only less than a few days ago."

Amu took his hand and shook it. "You are."

"Did Ikuto not tell you who I am? What an annoying brat he is? Well, you are very temporary to him."

"I'm sorry," Amu said, uncertain of what this man was going on about. She stared at him, confused.

He laughed, "oh I see he's found quite an actress, in such a short time as well. I wonder just how long you and he can…"

"Sorry," Ikuto said, pushing Amu lightly away from his uncle, "Amu, this is Uncle Kazuomi. He's a gentleman."

"It's nice to meet you uncle," Amu said, though she was still very perplexed with his attitude. It didn't seem like Kazuomi and Ikuto was close and there was an unspoken tension between them; Amu felt it in their presence.

The night seemed to never end for Amu as she was constantly surrounded by people congratulating her for her marriage to Ikuto, which the ceremony was planned to happen properly tomorrow afternoon, after tonight's introductory party to welcome her back. Amu excused herself from the party and started to aimlessly walk around the mansion. "Strange," Amu muttered, "nothing here in this mansion seems to trigger my memories. I don't remember seeing any of this."

Amu stopped walking as she heard faint voices coming up around the corner of the corridor. She turned around, not wanting to eavesdrop at first but found herself unable to move as she clearly heard her own name.

"Listen, you can't go into the party now Utau," Kukai almost shouted, "I know why you are back. You're trying to ruin the wedding between Ikuto and Amu."

Amu walked closer to the voices and she peered around the corner to see Kukai arguing with a young girl. She was slightly older than Amu; her pretty long golden hair, her slender figure and violet eyes made her a beauty to behold. Her name was Utau.

"If you know what I want to do then why are you stopping me?" Utau questioned Kukai, "Have I no right to fight for what I want?"

Kukai avoided Utau's gaze, "no matter what reason you give me, it's too late. Ikuto and Amu will be officially married tomorrow afternoon as planned. Just give up."

"Never," Utau declared, "You know I like to win and I will win."

"Utau, please stop making things so complicated."

Utau raised her hand as a gesture to stop Kukai from saying anymore, "that girl, her name was Amu right. Well, let me warn you and Ikuto in advance. Sooner or later, she will start to regain her memories and when she does, it will be the end to everything you and Ikuto has ever worked for. Is it worth such a big gamble?"

"It's not for me to decide but Ikuto. He has already begun to gamble. It's too late to stop now."

Utau smiled, "then I'll gamble in this as well. Before Amu regains her memories and finds out she doesn't belong here and destroy Ikuto's plans, I'll be the one to destroy it instead."

Amu clasped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from letting out any noise. _What was that? What was all that? That girl said I did not belong here…. What does this mean? _


	3. Brave Bride

**-3- Brave Bride **

"Utau, for god's sake, please be more rational about things," Kukai almost shouted, grabbing hold of her arm tightly.

"It hurts," Utau commented on Kukai's grip.

"Sorry," he said slowly letting go, "it's just, I don't want anything or anyone to mess up Ikuto's plan. Whether it will work out or not, that is what he has decided to do, so I will only stand by his decisions."

Utau took a few breaths turning away from Kukai. Her eyes widened as she caught the silhouette that quickly vanished from the corner. _Someone overheard our conversation_, Utau immediately thought, _this is bad… if I remember correctly, that was a pearl white dress… a girl…_

"Utau, I'll escort you back to your room now and I'll inform both your father and Ikuto of your return," Kukai continued, "if there is anything you wish to talk about, you should talk to them."

"Kukai," Utau said suddenly rather calmly, "inside the party, how many girls are wearing a pearl white dress?"

Puzzled by Utau's sudden question Kukai stared at her whilst answering; "only the new mistress is wearing a white dress tonight. All the other guests were specifically told to avoid colours similar to white. Why do you ask?"

"I'm a fashionable idol remember," Utau said, "Pretty much wherever I go I need to take a good look at what people wear to keep up with trends. Are you taking me back?"

"Yes," Kukai said, holding his arm out for Utau to take.

"I'm sorry Kukai," Utau said, "I gave you a hard time just then."

"There isn't a need for you to apologise to me," Kukai told Utau, "remember in this household, I am only a servant. However, if you don't cause any troubles for master, I would be pleased."

"Fine, I promise I won't do anything," Utau sighed, "I'll let Ikuto and that girl get married tomorrow afternoon." Utau made her way towards her bedroom with a smile on her face. She simply thought, _even without my interference, things won't go as smoothly as planned. That girl heard our conversation…_

Xxxxx

Amu sat silently in her room, or was it more accurate to say it was a room and not hers. Ever since she overheard Utau and Kukai's conversation, she had become uneasy and very speculating. She simply thought back to everything that's happened so far. She woke up and the first person she saw was Ikuto. He was kind to her; he cared for her and told her that he was her husband. She accepted it at the time without giving it much deep thought and was bought back to this mansion that was called her home. A home she did not recognise at all.

"I don't belong here," Amu repeated Utau's words, "this place isn't my home?" Her body began to shake, a wrath of despair embracing her soul. "It can't be…. Ikuto… he lied to me," Amu cried, her tears trickling down her face. _But he was so caring, so gentle to me_, Amu thought, _why would he lie and be so kind to me at the same time? It doesn't make sense unless I really am his wife. Why can't I remember anything? Why do I have to suffer from no memories… please remember… please remember quickly, I want to prove Ikuto didn't lie to me._

Amu closed her eyes and concentrated really hard. She forced herself to picture the mansion, Ikuto and Kukai and the servants, everything. She tried to think, before today, where had she seen these people, this place; she must've been here before. There must be memories she's forgotten, how she and Ikuto met, how they fell in love and decided to get married. "Everything please let me remember…" Amu sobbed, "I don't want to be the one that doesn't belong here." A sharp pain causes Amu to scream loudly as she clutched her own head with her two hands, her body shaking more violently than before. "It hurts…" Amu struggled to breathe; her head was in so much pain that she was beginning to lose focus. She stood up, staggering towards the door, wanting to find help. But it was as if her head was going to split apart any second and the pain kept building so much she didn't know what to do anymore. Amu vaguely made out the vase of flowers on the table and knocked it off, breaking the vase. She got hold of a broken piece of the vase and unable to think properly, she squeezed tightly onto it, the sharp edges cutting into her flesh and blood oozed from her cut hands. It seemed to work as the pain from her hand drew away her attention to the searing pain in her head but almost at the same time, blackness took over as she fainted.

"_AMU… why are you so reckless about this? Do you know what you're saying? Do you understand the severity of your decision?" a woman shouted, her hand rose in the air and in a flash Amu felt the sting on her cheeks._

_Amu pressed her lips together, her hand over her sore cheek as she stared back at the woman with a glare. "I've already decided."_

"_You know what's happened to your sister," the woman continued to shout with rage, "Do you really want to follow in her footsteps so much Amu? Are you crazy?"_

"_Yes I am," Amu shouted back, "but that's what I've decided mother and nothing you say will change anything."_

The image of the woman started to blur and everything slowly turned dark again.

"I've decided…" Amu whispered as she felt a hand over her head and a voice she recognised speak.

"Will she be alright doctor?"

"Yes, Young master Ikuto," the doctor said, "I think she must've exerted herself which is what led her to faint. The wound on her hand is nothing serious. It will heal in no time. If there is nothing else, I shall take my leave."

"Thank you for your assistance," Kukai said, showing the doctor out the room.

Amu slowly opened her eyes to see Ikuto looking at her with an expression she had never seen before. It was a face of concern but it was also a little mad.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked directly, "you excused yourself from the party for so long I came looking for you. Then I found you lying in the room unconscious and hurt. What were you doing?"

"I suddenly had a really bad headache and I just lost reason," Amu whispered.

"Why did your head suddenly hurt? Were you doing something stupid?"

"I was trying to remember the past-"

Ikuto roughly pulled Amu into a tight hug which surprised her. "Didn't I tell you to forget about the past?" he said with some anger to his voice. "It doesn't matter if you don't remember anything as long as you're alive and well. I'd rather you never remember me than hurt yourself do you understand? Amu, is it not enough that we are together now in the present?"

His embrace was tighter now and Amu couldn't stop her tears from spilling again as she hugged Ikuto back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Ikuto."

"You idiot," Ikuto said more calmly, "please promise me, you'll never ever try to remember the past again, no matter how much you want to. Promise me you'll just stay here with me in the present."

"But my memories," Amu whispered, "I feel sad that I don't remember anything about you or this place. I know our memories together must be really precious so-"

"To me, past memories are precious but what's more important is for us to create new memories to treasure rather than hold onto the past and not move on," Ikuto whispered back, stroking Amu's hair, "please understand Amu. I don't want to walk into a room again and find you unconscious for something so trivial. No matter if you remember or not, it won't affect us now."

"I promise," Amu weekly said, "I promise I won't force myself to remember anything."

"That's my good girl," Ikuto said, pulling away. He gently let Amu lie down again. "If you need anything tonight just call the servants. I want you to rest as much as you can. It's our wedding tomorrow."

Amu nodded and she closed her eyes to sleep again.

"Goodnight," Ikuto said closing the lights.

Amu heard Ikuto leave the room and as soon as he did, she opened her eyes again. Ikuto really did care about her and she felt guilty for doubting him even for a second. However, even though she promised Ikuto, she would not think about the past anymore, it still didn't calm her. What that girl, Utau said really did get to her. During the time Amu was unconscious, it was as though she was reliving a fragment of her past. She could vaguely remember the woman she called mother who had an argument with her. The details were very blurry though, almost like it was a hazy dream and she forgot what everything was about. Even the woman's face now, Amu couldn't seem to recall any of the recollection she just had. She didn't dare think too much about it again, not wanting to experience the pain and faint for the second time. Amu smiled, "the past doesn't matter anymore… I have Ikuto and I'll work hard to be a good wife to him. I'll love Ikuto even without my memories of him." Amu blushed as soon as she realised what she said, "I'm already in love with Ikuto."

Xxxxx

Kukai waited outside the room, having some deep thoughts. After another 5 minutes, Ikuto appeared out of the room.

"Young Master Ikuto," Kukai said, "where do you wish to go?"

"I'm exhausted so I just want to go back to my room and rest," Ikuto said making his way to his room, "I've had a long day and tomorrow will equally be as exhausting as today."

"Did Utau say anything weird to you?" Kukai couldn't stop himself from asking.

"No, she was going on about her trip to Las Vegas and how much fun she had. Then Uncle Kazuomi phoned into her room and we stopped our little catch-up. Was she trying to cause trouble again?"

"No," Kukai lied, "she was just more demanding than usual."

"Really," Ikuto mused, "I'm surprised Utau hasn't said anything about my marriage to Amu. She took it too smoothly."

"Isn't that good?" Kukai asked.

"Too smoothly to be good," Ikuto corrected, "keep an eye out for her tomorrow. I don't want her to ruin any of my plans."

"Understood," Kukai answered, "Master Ikuto…"

"What is it?"

"Are you really going to marry that girl?" Kukai questioned.

"Why are you still asking when we've gone to all the trouble tonight to introduce her to the world? It's obvious I intend to marry her," Ikuto replied.

"Have you developed feelings for her?"

Ikuto stared at Kukai for a long time before bursting out into laughter, "why would you think I have any sorts of feelings for that girl. I'm only marrying her because she conveniently lost her memories and is easy for me to manipulate. In other words, she is a pawn for me to fulfil Kazuomi Hoshina's deal for me to marry, nothing else."

"But," Kukai continued, "you were embracing her just then when she woke up."

Ikuto laughed again, "If I didn't hug her tightly than I might've struck her from frustration. I was furious that she tried to regain her memories and couldn't really control myself. If she did even remember the slightest thing then she'd be ruining my plan and I won't forgive her. Anyway I'm tired Kukai. Let me rest."

"Yes," Kukai simply said as he watched Ikuto disappear into his room. Kukai walked back towards his own room for the night. _Is this right_, Kukai thought, _as much as I have to stand by Ikuto as his butler, this time, I just can't agree with him. To trick a girl with no memories like this, to fool her when she is the most vulnerable… it's cruel…. I'm sorry Amu….but Ikuto is as cruel as the devil…he's not your kind prince… _

Xxxxx

The day of the wedding has finally arrived, although from the moment she woke up until this day, it wasn't that long. After last night's incident, Amu had finally decided to let go of the past and look forward. She knew, from the bottom of her heart that she was willing and wanting to marry Ikuto. Regardless of how her feelings was for Ikuto in the past, at least she was certain right now that Ikuto was someone she knew she could depend the rest of her life on. She felt fortunate and thankful to god that a girl like her with no past had Ikuto besides her in the present.

There was a knock on the door and a maid walked in, "you look beautiful mistress. It won't be long before the ceremony starts. Kukai will come and find you soon."

Amu blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror, wearing that elegant and sacred white wedding dress. She held in her tears. "Gosh Amu, why are you such a cry-baby?" Amu asked herself, feeling the unsteady and fast heartbeat against her chest. The feeling of happiness and anxiety of expectations and love overwhelmed her. "I'm a very blessed bride to have such a caring husband."

"You most certainly are."

Amu's eyes widened as she saw the reflection of the girl from yesterday. She turned to look at her.

"You do look beautiful. You name is Amu right?"

Amu nodded, gazing at Utau, not knowing what to say or do. "Please sit," she finally said, gesturing towards a chair in the room.

"There isn't a need, I'll be going back out for your ceremony in a few minutes," Utau replied, "I only wanted to see Ikuto's bride more carefully before she walks down the aisle."

There was a few minutes of silence and Amu started to feel uncomfortable from Utau's gazes upon her.

"We've met at the party if you remember me," Utau prompted, a smile on her face.

Amu clutched onto her bouquet of white roses, looking away from Utau. What was this girl trying to get at now? It worried Amu not knowing her intentions.

"I'm sorry," Utau said, "I meant, I saw you eavesdropping on me and Kukai before. I know you've heard everything we said that night and I'm just surprised you're still here. I would've thought you'd leave after knowing you were lied to-"

"I trust Ikuto," Amu said strongly, "no matter what anyone says, I won't believe them. I'll only believe what Ikuto tells me. Besides, I didn't understand what you or Kukai were talking about I don't know." Amu loosened her grip on the bouquet, "I'm sorry for eavesdropping the other night. I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't," Utau said, turning towards the door, "not beautiful but brave. You are the bravest bride there is, to walk into a world you don't know is heroism." Utau opened the door, "Well please understand I have no intentions in stopping this marriage of yours either. I was just very curious. I will say though, I'm anticipating the outcome of your decisions to stay." Utau was about to step out of the room but stopped and turned back, "I almost forgot, I'm Kazuomi Hoshina's daughter, Utau Hoshina. I'm Ikuto's cousin so as a family, hopefully we'll get along."

Amu watched as this time, Utau really did exit the room. She sat down onto the chair, her nerves still strong. After 10 more minutes, Kukai appeared. It was time for the ceremony. As soon as the organs in the chapel sounded, all of Amu's nervous feelings she got from Utau disappeared. She slowly walked down the aisle of red carpet, her vision only on Ikuto alone. She was finally standing beside Ikuto in this sacred place. It was beautiful, so dreamlike and full of nothing but happiness and love, the words of vows like holy hymns to the ears. The exchanging of the rings and the quick kiss Ikuto gave Amu on the cheeks. _You're right_ Ikuto, Amu thought, _and memories as beautiful as this can be created and they are as important as the ones in the past. I have no regrets being with you. _

Today, this very moment, the lives of two people were eternally tied together, that of Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu who before god vowed and answered, "I do."

Forcing a smile on his face Kukai congratulated the newly-wed couple. He immediately attended to the many guests that have arrived for this day though; making sure everything would be perfect so Ikuto's plan would succeed. From the corner of his eye, he saw Utau calmly staring at Ikuto and Amu who were posing for pictures. What is she thinking; Kukai couldn't help but think as he studied Utau, she was unusually calm.

"Kukai, I want to praise you for what a brilliant job you're doing."

"Thank you Mr Hoshina," Kukai thanked as he passed Kazuomi Hoshina a glass of champagne.

"This lightning wedding of my niece Ikuto seems to be faultless. Like a fairy tale with a happy ending don't you think?" Kazuomi commented. "A girl or princess appears out of nowhere and marries the prince and lives happily ever after. It's a very typical storyline."

"I do not understand what you are saying sir," Kukai said carefully, knowing full well that Kazuomi's words had deeper meanings.

"Ikuto is lucky that I couldn't find out anything at all about the Amu girl. It's as if she doesn't exist in the world. Since I don't know anything about her background, I couldn't do anything to stop the marriage," Kazuomi said. "Ikuto managed to patch up such a romantic love story before so many people in such a quick time as well, I simply found myself unable to act against this sudden marriage." Kazuomi leaned in closer to Kukai, "watch over your young master carefully and do remind him, if I find anything shady at all about this marriage or that girl, the deal is over. However, a part of me does wish Ikuto's marriage to Amu is a happy ending as those in a fairy tale."

"I will keep that in mind sir," Kukai whispered back as Kazuomi left to talk to a guest. Kukai looked at Amu, who had a radiant smile on her face as she held onto Ikuto, believing everything was real. A feeling of guilt once again swept over Kukai. It was because Amu was so innocent, so trusting and vulnerable that perhaps he felt shameful for being Ikuto's accomplice. He turned away to attend to his job, "I will stand by Ikuto's side no matter what." Kukai glanced at the holy cross by the altar with no more hesitation, this was his conviction, "Even if I have to silently watch Amu suffer, even if I have to help destroy her innocent soul, I will not betray the devil that caused it all; the devil I serve until I die."


	4. At the Airport

**-4- At the Airport **

It had been a long day as Amu and Ikuto's wedding finally came to an end. Guests returned and servants were bustling around, taking care of the final bits of cleaning and tidying.

Amu sat on the big double bed, in her silk night-dress waiting for Ikuto to get out of the shower. Their night together as husband and wife was only just beginning. She couldn't take her eyes off her wedding ring. She was actually married to Ikuto, she was now Amu Tsukiyomi. Was this a dream? Amu smiled sweetly, she felt so happy so loved and important all at once just seeing the ring on her fourth finger. "I won't regret this," Amu whispered. "Tonight, I'll also…" Amu flushed a bright pink just thinking of what she was going to do with Ikuto. Her heart was already skipping many beats; she was fidgety and embarrassed just thinking about it. Before, she wasn't ready at all but now she is Ikuto's wife, plus Ikuto was really attractive too. Amu stared at the locked door leading to the bathroom, suddenly wondering what a naked Ikuto would look like. _He has such a pretty face, what does the rest of his body look like_, Amu wondered, creeping over to the door. Before her hands actually touched the door knob, Amu hit herself hard then she ran back to the bed and hugged a pillow tightly against her chest, to calm herself down. "What the hell was I thinking…no what was I even trying to do?" Amu started to panic. "I'm such a despicable girl? Wait, was I always this despicable…no, wait a sec, did…did me and Ikuto already do the act?" As Amu had a mental battle with herself, she didn't notice Ikuto had already finished and was walking up towards her.

"Maybe it's a bad idea to imagine his…"

"Imagine what," Ikuto said blowing onto a surprised Amu's face.

"I-Ikuto," Amu said with a guilty look on her face. She looked away at first; nervous that he was so close to her and they were on the bed.

"What's with that guilty look?" Ikuto directly asked, leaning in closer to her.

Unable to hide her guilt, Amu turned to face Ikuto directly, keeping the pillow in her arms as sorts of shield between them. She confessed turning bright red as she did, "I'm sorry…I was debating whether to peep on you whilst you were taking a bath and I was also debating whether to imagine you naked….I mean…" Amu felt sweat rolling down her forehead now. She sounded like such a creep.

Ikuto stared at her and raised his eyebrows. "So you wanted to check out my body huh?"

Amu shook her head hard, raising the pillow up to cover her mouth and nose.

In a rather good mood today, Ikuto decided to play with Amu a little longer. Besides, what was more fun than to tease an innocent girl? He took the pillow from Amu and threw it onto the floor, pushing Amu down on her back. Slowly he traced his fingers up from her abdomen to her chin, lifting it so that they were now gazing at each other. He pressed his fingers into her cheeks, moving himself on top of her. "Amu…" he whispered into her ears, making her feel hot inside. "Do you want to..?" Ikuto continued, breathing down her neck as he asked. He took her hands and deliberately placed it onto the little flesh that showed from the gap of his bathrobe.

The touch of Ikuto's warm skin stimulated Amu's senses. Her body began to feel weird and her breathing became heavier. _I want him_…Amu thought, her hands tracing his body, spreading his robe to reveal more flesh.

"You haven't answered me yet?" Ikuto said, his lips brushing the side of her neck as his other hand played with her pink hair. "Do you want to?"

"Y-yeah," Amu breathed, "Ikuto…"

Ikuto suddenly pulled away from Amu. He got off of her then pulled the duvet over the both of them as he lay besides her. He turned and smiled at her, "I knew you wanted to sleep as well. It's been such a tiring day. Good night Amu."

Amu blinked at Ikuto, not sure how to react and very confused. "G-good night," she uttered although she wasn't really registering the situation. The lights went off and Ikuto was fast asleep. _W-we're not going to do it_, Amu thought slightly disappointed. _Did I get the wrong signals from Ikuto?_ Amu couldn't help but steal a few glances at the sleeping Ikuto besides her before she too drifted off to sleep. Perhaps this was for the best.

The sun was shining brightly marking the beginning to another day. When Amu woke up, Ikuto was already dressed and ready to go to the drawing room. Realising she must've over-slept; Amu hurriedly got changed, washed herself and followed Ikuto for breakfast. He held her hand, which made Amu feel blissful though they hadn't spoken much.

As usual it was very grand. Servants lined up along the corridors to greet the new young mistress and their master as they entered the room. Kukai did the last few finishing touches of decorations on the dining table as they sat down. Amu stared at the western styled breakfast set before her. It looked delicious of course and the presentation was an eye-candy.

"Young Mistress," Kukai said, "would you like juice or tea?"

"Tea please," Amu replied, still not quite comfortable with having servants attending her whilst she ate a meal. Ikuto obviously felt relaxed. He demanded for a newspaper which was brought to him almost immediately. He began to read and eat at the same time.

"I'll be going out after breakfast," Ikuto announced, "I'll come back tonight."

"Yeah," Amu said, not knowing what else to say. Somehow she was lost as to what more to say to him. She had to try though, "Ikuto…" Amu began but her voice was covered by someone else's. She looked up and politely smiled at Utau who just entered the room.

"Good morning Utau," Ikuto said, not glancing up from the newspaper.

"Good Morning," Amu said.

Utau began to eat her breakfast too, "good morning Ikuto and…Amu. Did you two get much sleep last night?"

"Yes," Amu answered and she continued to just eat. She still didn't know how to interact with people here. It was literally staring from 0 since she's lost her memories. How did she used to act around Utau and all these servants? What did she and Ikuto usually talk about? These questions keep popping up.

"So Ikuto was a gentlemen last night," Utau mused chewing her pancake, "strange... or are you saving her for your honeymoon?"

This time Ikuto looked at Utau and he had quite a sly smile on his face, "you want to join us Utau? I'm sure Amu wouldn't mind."

Utau shot Ikuto a glare, "tease me as much as you want Ikuto. I'll let you off for the time being. I don't want to scare Amu away so soon."

"Don't worry about that," Ikuto said staring straight back at Utau, "Amu's my problem to take care of if she does run."

"I won't run away," Amu said, though her comment seemed to be unheard as Ikuto and Utau continued their little banter.

"So where will you be taking her?" Utau continued, "it better be some place more exciting than where you take me for my birthdays."

"Are you complaining now?" Ikuto questioned back, putting down his newspaper. "If I recall, you enjoyed every place I took you to."

"Really," Utau challenged, "do you perhaps remember that time then..."

Amu put down her fork, not able to continue eating as she watched Ikuto and Utau engaged with one another. They laughed and teased with each other, talked about old times, and it all looked so natural. They shared a past together, they knew each other, they can talk like so. Thinking back, Amu, she never really had such a conversation with Ikuto or anyone in this mansion before. Is it because she lacked memories?

"Young Mistress," Kukai whispered, startling Amu a bit, although from the corner of her eye, no one noticed. Ikuto and Utau were already lost in their conversations.

"Yes," Amu whispered back.

"Are you finished with breakfast?" Kukai asked, "You seemed to have stop touching your food."

"I'm finished thank you," Amu answered.

"Would you be leaving?" Kukai asked.

Amu looked at Ikuto and Utau who were both laughing now. She turned back to Kukai, "I suppose I'll leave."

Amu wanted to tell Ikuto but she decided it was pointless. She stood up, Kukai helping her pull the chair and she left the drawing room. Kukai asked whether to accompany her but she knew Kukai should really be serving Ikuto, so she rejected his offer. Now she was alone, wandering around in this massive mansion, lost and alone. With each step she took she tried to recall her memories. If her relationship with Ikuto had developed to the stage of marriage, then she must've been in this mansion at least once before. But it was hopeless, she couldn't remember anything.

"Good day Mistress," the servants greeted Amu as they walked past her.

"WELCOME BACK BOSS!"

"Boss?" Amu uttered.

The servants in front of Amu turned around, "sorry mistress, Did you have a request?"

"You two..." Amu said staring at the maids, "can you repeat what you just said?"

The two maids looked at each other then back at Amu, as perplexed as she was. "Good day Mistress," they both said again.

"Is everything alright mistress?" one of the maids asked.

"Yes," Amu lied, "you can go now."

The two maids nodded and they left, their pace quickened, probably afraid they might anger their new mistress further.

"Welcome back Boss," Amu repeated shaking her head, "I was certain that was what I heard. I must've been day dreaming." Amu turned back to look in the direction she had came from. "What am I supposed to do?" Amu questioned. Ikuto would be out until late at night. She had so much time and yet she didn't know what to do. After turning around on the same spot for a few times, an idea suddenly hit her. Excited, Amu ran after the two maids.

Inside the office, Ikuto finished working on his proposal for a new project he was hoping to launch very soon. Kukai entered the office, placing a cup of coffee on his desk.

"Ikuto, have you done the research report yet?" Kukai asked.

Ikuto closed his laptop and stretched his arms and legs before looking at Kukai and simply blinked.

Kukai sighed, "you didn't do it."

"I was working on the proposal," Ikuto defended.

"Ikuto, this is you're final year of study," Kukai pressed, "getting that masters degree is as important as you trying to make progress in the company."

"I'll do it during the honeymoon then," Ikuto said taking a sip of his coffee.

Kukai sat down, "you're serious about the honeymoon with Amu. Is it necessary?"

"If I don't do the basics, people will wonder," Ikuto analysed, "I don't want Kazuomi to have any little excuse to start doubting my marriage and certify the end of the deal. It's only two years, it'll be over soon."

"How are you getting on with her?" Kukai directly asked, "did you-"

"No," Ikuto immediately cut in, "there's no need for me to go that far yet. Although it goes against my character, being nice to her keeps her obedient, so things are working the way I want them to. There's nothing to worry about."

"It's probably way to late to raise this problem but, we don't have a clue who Amu is," Kukai reminded Ikuto. "I've tried all sorts of ways to check her background but she remains a mystery. Not just me, even your uncle failed to find anything on her. Just be careful when dealing with her."

"I get it," Ikuto said, "so I'll be taking her on a honeymoon. We'll be leaving tomorrow."

Kukai didn't say anything but Ikuto recognised that concerned look of his. "Nothing bad will happen," Ikuto assured, "Amu seems to genuinely think I'm her husband so she treats me really well and listens to me."

_But how do you treat her?_ Kukai wanted to ask but stopped himself. If there's anything he's learnt being besides Ikuto for so long is, sometimes he can't have a heart. "Well, I'll arrange preparations for your honeymoon. Where is your destination?"

"Not far," Ikuto said, "Hong Kong."

Kukai frowned, "this is a business trip isn't it?"

"You catch on so fast," Ikuto laughed, "Kazuomi doesn't know I want to work with a particular company in Hong Kong. Disguising my trip there as a honeymoon is perfect to elude him of my actions."

"Very well," Kukai said with his usual butler tone now. He left the office, already ringing to make arrangements. Kukai wondered whether he should do something for Amu. He remembered her lonely look at breakfast this morning, realising how left out she must've felt. Then again it was normal that would happen. She wasn't a part of the Tsukiyomi or Hoshina family. _Forget it_, Kukai thought to himself, how many Amu's can he simply help out. She most certainly won't be the last person Ikuto would use and then dispose off. It was just her circumstances were a little more tragic.

It was already night, the day passed by for Ikuto and Kukai as it usually did. They got back home where they were greeted by the humble servants lined up once again by the entrance.

"Is Utau home for dinner tonight?" Kukai asked one of the other butlers. He lightly slapped his head noticing he had forgotten his place and manners in the mansion. No matter how close he was to Ikuto and Utau, he was still their butler. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Will the young lady be back tonight?"

"No sir," the servant finally answered, holding in his smile. It was no secret that Kukai were friends of their master in private. They didn't mind though as Kukai was a very respectable person that always helped them out.

"I'm hungry," Ikuto complained throwing his stuff on the floor as the servants hurried to pick it up. He sat down at the dining table and food was served. Ikuto smiled as he saw it was all the dishes he liked to eat. Kukai poured Ikuto some wine and stood by his side.

"You're back," Amu said, sitting down opposite to Ikuto.

Kukai poured wine into Amu's cup, surprised how joyous she seemed compared to the morning.

"Yeah," Ikuto said, his eyes glancing over his options and he went straight for the dessert.

Amu giggled which caught Ikuto's attention. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that I expected you to go for the dessert," Amu explained, looking very happy, "I spent the day with the servants."

"You did," Ikuto raised an eyebrow, not sure what to expect.

"I was talking to them, about everything really. I asked them what you liked to eat, what you liked to do, your favourite music and hobbies...how you were when you were little, though they didn't say much about that. Things like, what usually happens in this mansion, if there was anything I needed to know," Amu continued, "and I also learnt how to cook your favourite dishes."

Ikuto gazed down at his food, "you cooked all this?"

Amu nodded proud of herself. "Try it and tell me what you think?"

Ikuto took a bite and slowly chewed on the food. His expression turned from a quizzical one to a frown, then a saddened one back to a delighted one. "Not bad," he finally said, continuing to eat the food more heartily now, "seems like you can make a good cook."

"Then, can I cook for you every night?" Amu asked, happy she could do something for Ikuto.

"If it's to this standard all the time then I won't mind," Ikuto admitted taking another big bite, "hmm, this isn't sweet enough though…add a bit more sugar next time also…" he started to eat the main course, "this meat needs to be a little more tender however the seasoning is spot on…"

Amu nodded listening to all of Ikuto's complaints. She too began to eat, surprised how well her cooking was. Maybe she liked cooking before she lost her memories. "Then what do you think if next time I changed the sauce a little…Ikuto…" Amu stopped as she saw Ikuto's expression. It was a mixture of shock and sadness.

"Yeah," Ikuto whispered unable to hold in his emotions anymore. "This is very good." When he first tasted Amu's cooking, he already realised. He wasn't convinced though and he had to eat more to confirm, but as he did he became lost in his own false happiness. He began to criticise the food just as he did with her. There was no doubt, Amu's cooking exactly resembled that women's, a women he didn't want to remember right now.

Kukai noticed the change in Ikuto too. Amu was very quiet, it seemed she was troubled by Ikuto's sudden silence and didn't know how to act. "Master," Kukai said, "would you like me to-"

"Amu," Ikuto slowly said, "don't ever cook again. I won't eat anything you make."

Amu dropped her spoon, shocked, not knowing what was going on. It was fine only moments ago, Ikuto said her food was good so why? "Ikuto…"

Ikuto stood up, without saying anything else he left the room. Amu wanted to chase after Ikuto but the door slammed so loudly, she knew she had angered Ikuto. She stared at all the food she had spent so long learning and trying to make. She bit her lips hard, holding back her tears. "I'm sorry Kukai, I-I'll be going too," Amu said leaving the room. _Again_, Amu thought, _just like this morning, for some reason I feel so wrong_. _Is it really hopeless?_ Amu questioned, wiping the few tears that escaped her eyes. _All I wanted to do was to make Ikuto happy and for us to get along but….was I thinking too much? I mean everything was fine between us yesterday on our wedding night…maybe I'm just over-sensitive…that has to be it. _

Kukai sampled the food left on the table and he was speechless. "This taste is…" Now he understood the weird mood swings Ikuto had. His joy when he first tasted the food then his sudden sadness. "You are one very unfortunate girl," Kukai commented, "to be able to reproduce the food Ikuto loves so much yet doesn't ever want to eat again." Kukai took the food back to the kitchen. When he entered, the chefs and other servants were talking non-stop about Amu. It seemed like his new mistress had established a really good relationship with the servants and employees.

"Sir," one of the other butlers said, "when did the young master and mistress meet?"

"Why do you ask?"

"She's a lovely girl," one of the maids commented, "she has no attitude, very sincere and she's quite adorable, that innocence of hers."

"We're curious Kukai," the head-chef said, "I was surprised when she wanted to cook herself but you really should've seen her. She put all her heart and soul into it. Despite losing her memories and all she really cared for the young master."

"We're just jealous the young master is so loved is all," another maid said.

"Get back to work," Kukai demanded, "if you lot want to gossip, at least do it when we're off duty. Look, there's stuff we need to tidy up in the dining room so get a move on."

The servants did as Kukai asked and hustled out the kitchen to continue their daily chores.

"Head-chef," Kukai said now that they were alone, "did you give the new mistress the recipes to making the dishes?"

"No," the head-chef replied honestly, "I just told her what the young master used to like eating. Then she started cooking and throwing everything together. She's awful at chopping and technicalities so we had to teach her stuff like that, as for what she put in and the taste, it was all her."

"Have you tasted her food?" Kukai continued to ask.

"I did," the head-chef nodded, "I was surprised she recreated Madam's taste. When I asked the mistress, she said, maybe the cooking part of her didn't disappear with her memories."

Kukai nodded and left the kitchen. It pained him to learn from the servants how hard Amu had tried to please Ikuto. No matter what she did, it was hopeless, Ikuto would not love her. Still he continued to watch her suffer from this cruel fake marriage, she believes to be real.

It was already late into the afternoon the next day and finally, Amu and Ikuto arrived at Hong Kong airport, ready to start their honeymoon. After yesterday night's dinner, Amu didn't really get the chance to properly speak to Ikuto. When she went back to their room last night, Ikuto was already asleep. When they woke up, they were hurried to catch their flight in the morning and throughout the entire journey, Ikuto seemed to be busy with reading documents and on business calls. Amu just followed behind him struggling to carry his entire luggage along with her own. She tripped and fell a few times already in the airport but Ikuto didn't seem to notice. They were currently waiting for a Taxi at Hong Kong airport.

"Ikuto," Amu tried for the tenth time.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked, finally paying attention to her.

"I want to say I'm sorry about last night's dinner," Amu apologised, "I don't know what had upset you but if you don't want me to cook then I won't."

"Yeah," Ikuto said staring at his watch, "damn the taxi is late."

"Are we in a hurry?" Amu asked, putting down their luggage.

"No, but I want to rest, I'm tired," Ikuto muttered, still glancing at his watch. "I'll give the company another call. You stay here." He walked away from Amu, entering the airport again.

A young women on the phone brushed passed Ikuto as she exited the entrance, clicking her black heels and swaying her long indigo hair. "What did you say?" she shouted into her mobile, gripping the device tighter, "you dare to notify me about this 2 weeks late."

"We're sorry..."

"No excuses," the young women continued to shout, "anyhow I've just arrived in Hong Kong. Once I get back, I'll conduct a proper search for her..."

A taxi pulled up and after Amu confirmed it was for them, she and the taxi driver began to load the luggage into the car. She then ran into the airport to find Ikuto.

"You have any idea at all where she ran off to," the woman continued to shout down her mobile.

"Its not like we can question her like you do Nadeshiko..."

"You useless bunch of..." Nadeshiko hissed. Enraged with how useless the idiots she was talking to were, she almost snapped her mobile in half but stopped herself. What have those idiots been doing whilst I was gone? She bit her lips in anger, how could they let the Boss run away like that? Anyhow, I better return fast.

Nadeshiko saw the waiting taxi and she walked over, opening the car door about to get in when a voice stopped her.

"HEY, what are you doing?"

Nadeshiko turned and stared at the young man who was glaring at her.

"This taxi is mine," he said, grabbing onto the car door.

"This taxi is reserved miss," the taxi driver said. "Please wait for another taxi."

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Nadeshiko hissed, glaring back at both of them. "How much are they paying you, I'll pay double."

They young man had a guileful smile on his face, "you think you have more than me? Forget it, get yourself another taxi, this is mine. No one takes anything that belongs to me."

"We will see," Nadeshiko said calmly.

"Ikuto, what's going on?" Amu asked running towards him. She had wanted to go to the rest-room, so she told Ikuto to wait inside the taxi. She was surprised to see another women there, glaring at Ikuto.

"Get in the taxi Amu," Ikuto ordered as soon as Amu arrived. He actually half-pushed her inside, not even breaking his glare from Nadeshiko.

"Don't think about it," Nadeshiko shouted, looking away from Ikuto and grabbing Amu's arm pulling her out the car. "Get out girl this..."

Amu stumbled back out the taxi and a completely astounded Nadeshiko simply stared at her. She loosened her grip on Amu, too shocked and baffled to even say anything.

"Let go of my wife," Ikuto said, pushing Nadeshiko away from Amu.

"What..." Nadeshiko uttered.

Seeing Nadeshiko was suddenly too stunned to move or do anything, both Amu and Ikuto got inside the taxi and left.

Watching the taxi disappear in a distance Nadeshiko let out a sigh of relief. "Those imbeciles...what the hell were they going on about...isn't she safely back in Hong Kong already...Jeez, getting me so worked up." Nadeshiko went to catch another taxi, "wait...why didn't she greet me and who was that arrogant bastard? He even said wife, now what the hell is going on?"


	5. Angering Night

**-5- Angering Night **

The big wooden doors creaked open and Nadeshiko Fujisaki intruded into the solemn room where all gazes naturally were focussed upon her. She took her seat right at the front of the long table, throwing her bag to the side. Immediately she turned to face the one woman that always never failed to piss her off; her rival within the family, Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto.

"Someone is finally back…" the blonde woman sang whilst staring at Nadeshiko, "you must be tired right? How admirable for you to come here straight from the airport. No one will praise you for your hard work you know, or were you perhaps hoping to be promoted?"

"Shut your face Lulu," Nadeshiko said in a serious tone, "if you do want to speak then inspire me of the rumours I've heard."

Lulu pulled back a little from Nadeshiko. As much as she loved to play fire with this woman, today was simply not the time. There were more urgent matters at hand. "It's as you've heard. Approximately 2 weeks ago the Boss disappeared. We've been trying to track her down but," Lulu paused examining her nails, "gosh the colour on one of them has faded. I need to book an appointment…"

There was a loud crashing noise as a chair flew across the room, missing Lulu only by inches before hitting the wall and smashing to pieces. Lulu looked up from her nails and glared at an infuriated Nadeshiko. "Bitch…"

"I'll personally book an appointment to the cemetery for you later Lulu," Nadeshiko hissed. "Now is not the time for you to be worrying about your nails. However, judging by your current attitude, it's no wonder you've failed to take proper care of the Boss whilst I was gone. Can't you do anything right or are you actually enjoying the Boss's absence?"

Lulu stood up clenching her fists to stop herself from slapping Nadeshiko, "do not accuse me of anything. I care for the Boss's safety as well. Why else do you think I had someone contact you if I didn't wish to find her?"

"Well besides knowing how useless you are, be glad that she's safe," Nadeshiko said walking towards the door.

Lulu breathed for a moment, "Nadeshiko, you know where the Boss is? Where is she? Bring her back right away…hey don't ignore me."

"I don't know where she is so keep looking you useless doll," Nadeshiko lied, not stopping to look back at Lulu, "I just have faith that the person I serve is strong enough to be ok on her own."

Lulu gritted her teeth, folding her arms across her chest as she watched Nadeshiko disappear from her sight. She picked up her ringing mobile, "Yes, she's back and is as demanding as ever. I understand. Regarding the Boss, it seems we've got no other option but to continue searching…"

Finally back inside her own room, Nadeshiko fell onto the bed and closed her eyes. _Seems like no one else knows that she's already back in Hong Kong_, Nadeshiko began to think, remembering what she saw at the airport_, she was with a man that I didn't recognise. He claimed they were married huh… Her attitude towards me troubles me; however, I don't want to do anything just yet, not until I'm certain of what she's planning…_

Back in the mansion, in Japan, Kukai was busy as usual with the paperwork left by Ikuto. The job of a butler was quite demanding and there were times where Kukai simply wished he could quit for a day or two. He let out a big sigh, closing his eyes for some rest. _What time was it_? He wondered taking a quick glance at the clock, _how is Ikuto and Amu doing on their honeymoon? More importantly, was Ikuto successful in his plan to cooperate with that company?_ He had looked over Ikuto's proposal and although he couldn't see any glitches, the other party wasn't desperate and had the choice to decline. He can only hope for Ikuto's success.

There was a light knock on the door. Kukai looked up, "Utau."

"Coffee," Utau said placing the cup down before Kukai.

"Thanks," he said already taking a sip from it. He stared at Utau, "is there something you want?"

"A kind regard," Utau said taking a seat opposite Kukai. "More like something I think you should know and prepare yourself for."

"Is it to do with Ikuto?" Kukai asked directly.

"My father," Utau began, "did you know he came into contact with a particular company in Hong Kong during the few days Ikuto was busy putting together his fake marriage."

Kukai placed his cup of coffee down. The worst has happened. He didn't need Utau to say anything more, he already understood their situation. What should he do now? It was clear Ikuto's proposal and plan failed. He knew how hard Ikuto had worked for it as well. He couldn't imagine how affected Ikuto must be; especially since it was Kazuomi Hoshina who beat him.

"My last gift for you," Utau said breaking Kukai's thought, "plane tickets to Hong Kong."

Kukai looked at Utau and couldn't hold in his chuckle, "you planned on sabotaging the honeymoon all along didn't you?"

Utau smiled back, "I'm not that scheming. Circumstances just happen to work this way."

Kukai took the tickets.

Night was approaching Hong Kong, the sky slowly turning dark and will from this hour only get darker. Quietly eating her dinner, Amu sat alone in their hotel room, waiting for Ikuto to return. As soon as they had arrived at the hotel, Ikuto left her with the luggage and went off to an important meeting. She didn't even get the chance to ask him anything before he rushed off. _It must be really important_, Amu understood. Still she felt quite lonely having spent the rest of the day just inside the room without much to do but unpack their suitcases. She didn't dare to go anywhere, not wanting Ikuto to worry about her if he didn't see her when he was back. The clock kept ticking and Amu had already lost count of how many hours had passed by. She simply stared at the night scenery outside the window, at the dazzling cityscape before her as she continued to wait. The more she stared, the more she felt nostalgia. Somehow the place seemed familiar to her as though she has seen this brilliant night scene before. "Did I come to Hong Kong in the past?" Amu wondered, "Should I mention this to Ikuto…but he doesn't like me remembering the past."

The door closed behind Amu and she smiled turning around to see Ikuto finally back. "You're back quite late…did you eat anything yet? Do you want me to call room service or would you like to take a bath first?" Amu went over to the staggering Ikuto, managing to catch him in time before he fell over. She smelled the strong scent of alcohol from him. "Ikuto, have you been drinking? Are you alright?"

"Shut…"

Amu tried to support Ikuto, slowly moving towards the bed, "you seem quite drunk. Rest here; I'll get some water if you want some."

"…damn…"

"Ikuto…did you say something…"

"JUST SHUT UP," Ikuto suddenly shouted, scaring Amu. "Can't you tell I'm unhappy right now? Why are you being so annoying and asking me so many questions?"

Amu didn't know what to say or do. She remained motionless, not wanting to upset Ikuto any further. _Perhaps, something in the meeting went wrong_, Amu assumed, seeing the distraught expression on his face. "I'm sorry," she muttered, unsure of what she should do. "I don't know how to comfort you…"

"Comfort me?" Ikuto repeated as though mocking Amu. He stared at her and somehow the fact that she was there seemed to irritate him more. She was a constant reminder to him that he was still under Kazuomi Hoshina's control, that's why she was here in the first place, to be his fake wife. The more he realised what this girl's presence meant, the more he burnt with anger; pissed off with how his life was always in the end somehow led by Kazuomi's decision. He grabbed hold of Amu and glared at her, startling her. _I want to break her_, Ikuto thought pushing Amu onto the bed_, I want to break her, break this sign that I have to play along to that man's demands… _

Frightened by Ikuto, Amu tried pushing him away but he was too strong. She was so scared and lost she simply didn't know how to react. His glare seemed to petrify her. _He's mad_, Amu breathed, _he's angry but why…_

"Comfort me you say," Ikuto hissed, his hand grabbing hardly onto her face, "you can. Just let me vent my anger on you."

Amu's eyes widened, her dress ripped from her body revealing her naked flesh. She wanted to scream for Ikuto to stop but his hand clasped over her mouth so tightly that she was beginning to find it hard to breathe. She felt his lips on her skin, his tongue tasting her breasts and his fingers moving inside her. He was being so rough, her lower part was beginning to hurt a little and tears wouldn't stop flowing out her eyes. _I don't want this_…Amu cried, _not like this…I don't want my first time with Ikuto to be like this…what did I do wrong? Why is he treating me like this…please stop…please… I don't want to remember our time together like this with such fear in future…. _

Amu struggled and it seemed Ikuto's grip on her loosened. She took the chance to push him away. "Please stop," she pleaded moving away from him to no avail.

Ikuto only returned a glare to her plead as he stripped himself. "Cry more," he said, already back in control. He held Amu by the neck, "You're my wife right? Then your cries, tears and screams, they belong to me and right now I want to hear them."

"No…no…" Amu uttered, for the first time seeing how scary Ikuto was. This wasn't the man she married and came to love. This wasn't the gentle Ikuto who took care of her. Even though she understood he was angry, but this was something too frightening for her.

Ikuto took his belt and tied Amu's hands together, making sure she wasn't able to fight back or move as much as she did before. He proceeded to spread her legs open, grabbing her waist, he pushed himself into her. It was tight and as soon as he forced his way in her, he knew she would feel pain, the blood trickling out, proving to him that she was now his.

"AHHHH," Amu screamed as Ikuto penetrated inside her. There was a terrible pain, a feeling of being torn apart from the inside. "STOP…IT HURTS…PLEASE IKUTO….STOP…." Amu screamed, her breathing getting heavier as the pain only increased from his movements. Ikuto wasn't stopping. He drowned in her screams, releasing his anger and frustration into her. He moved faster, rougher, more intense inside her.

"Ikuto…" Amu gasped, the pain taking over her. She couldn't think anymore. Her limp arms continued to press against his chest but there was no strength in them to push him away. It was nothing but numbness and pain but within all senses she felt him inside her. His grip on her body was strong; his weight holding her down was real. They were intertwined during this very moment; a moment that should have been pleasurable and loving. _But it hurts_, Amu cried, _my heart too…_

Slowly Ikuto calmed down, his anger leaving him, though Amu's tears only increased along with the pain that she felt both through her body and in her heart, as she allowed Ikuto to violently make love to her through the night.

The next morning as Amu woke up; she saw Ikuto already awake, dressed and making coffee. "G-good morning," she uttered in a weak voice, not knowing how to face him. She could still feel the pain in her lower body, reminding her of how violent he was and she could see clear bruise marks on parts of her body where he grabbed her last night. She was still a little scared of him, not wanting to see or talk to him at all right now. Her emotions were too messed up with the pain she was feeling. In honesty, she didn't know what she thought or felt towards him right now.

"Drink this," Ikuto said, sitting onto the bed and holding a glass of milk towards her.

Amu slowly took it, "this," she uttered, surprised that the glass was warm.

"I specially requested it for you this morning," Ikuto said staring at her, "are you ok?"

Amu glanced at him for a few seconds before replying, "I'm alright." She took a sip of the milk. It was soothing and it warmed her body. "Thank you."

Ikuto sighed, annoyed at himself. Once he regained consciousness of what he was doing and had calmed down from his minor depression, he realised the mistake he made with Amu. If anything he still needed her for the next 2 years. He needed to be more careful handling her. Despite him not feeling a shred of guilt or sorry about what he did to her, he will have to pretend in front of her to feel troubled at least. Last night, his actions wouldn't count as rape would it? As if he'd care. Ikuto let out another sigh, ready to get back into his nice guy act.

"Amu," Ikuto began, "I…I was…" Ikuto stopped. He just couldn't bring himself to apologise even if it was just an act. He wasn't wrong so why should he apologise. "I forgot you had amnesia," Ikuto continued, "so I did what we always do."

Amu stared at Ikuto, slightly confused. He certainly wasn't angry now, which relieved her.

"So," Ikuto pretended to struggle to explain, "Before you lost your memories, we… whenever we made love we didn't do it quite the normal way."

"We didn't," Amu whispered after Ikuto, listening to him.

"We both agreed to be more intense whilst doing it, to add a bit more fun to it," Ikuto continued, "it was actually you who told me to be more violent with you whilst doing it. Also, you said you'd be more turned on if I acted mad and angry because it'd be different to the usual me who is calm and nice."

"I…I did," Amu said surprised, "So yesterday night…"

"It was my bad," Ikuto said, sitting closer to Amu, who seemed to be less cautious of him now as she listened to his explanation. "I didn't stop when you screamed because that is what you always do when we're doing it. It totally slipped my mind that you've lost your memories and didn't even think that perhaps, you were scared of what I was doing to you." Ikuto took the glass from Amu, placing it onto the table beside the bed and held her hands in his gently, "are you mad at me? Are you…scared of me? I promise this won't happen again. You feel fine don't you…about me?"

Amu nodded, giving him a small smile to show that she was fine now. Ikuto leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "want to get dressed. We shouldn't spend all our time in the room. Let's go out."

"Ok," Amu said still smiling. She watched Ikuto go into the bathroom before slowly getting up from bed. Her body was heavy when she moved, as if it no longer belonged to her. She felt something indescribable, maybe the after sensations from having rough sex with Ikuto. She got changed quickly though, not wanting him to wait too long. She let out a sigh of relief, having calmed down and accepted Ikuto's explanation. There was no way Ikuto would do anything to hurt her; she should've trusted him more. If only she regained her memories then she wouldn't have doubted Ikuto. There was a small sense of guilt growing in her the more she thought about it.

"Are you ready?" Ikuto asked, already standing by the door.

Amu walked over to Ikuto who took her hand and led her out their room.

"Where do you want to go?" Ikuto asked squeezing her hand.

"Anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you," Amu answered truthfully.

"Then how about we…" Ikuto began then leaned in and whispered into her ears.

Amu let out small giggles from Ikuto's suggestions. She held onto his hand tighter, for the first time feeling that they were becoming more like a proper couple. It was nice, being alone together like this. Was this how they were before she forgot everything? Amu wondered, already forgetting everything that happened last night. They reached the hotel lobby.

"Kukai…"

Amu looked towards the direction Ikuto was and saw Kukai heading towards them with his luggage.

"Young master, mistress," Kukai greeted. He noted several things as soon as he saw them, especially Ikuto's mood which was unexpected. "I'm sorry to disturb your honeymoon but…"

"Amu, if Kukai came all the way here to find me then it's something really urgent," Ikuto said, "can you go back to our room and wait?"

Amu nodded, "I understand, work is more important. Take your time. We can always go out tomorrow if you're busy."

Ikuto gave Amu a light hug, "see you tonight," before he occupied himself with Kukai and left her again.

Amu obediently made her way back to their hotel room, disappointed that she didn't get the chance to spend time with Ikuto. She'll patiently wait though as she always had.

After leaving Kukai's luggage in his room, they made their way to the hotel's restaurant.

"You caught the news that I failed then," Ikuto said. "Worried about me?"

Kukai was silent for a few minutes, "I know what you're like when you're in a bad mood. I was more concerned about Amu." He paused, "seems like I was right to worry."

"What are you implying?" Ikuto quizzed, realising it was hard to hide anything from Kukai.

"I saw some bruise marks on her neck and wrist just then," Kukai said, "you're also too calm, so unlike the way you'd act after being rejected. You took it out on her didn't you?" Kukai shook his head, "you know, even if she is just a tool, hitting her isn't something you should do."

"Relax," Ikuto said, "I didn't hit her. I just fucked her."

"WHAT?" Kukai almost shouted, "What are you thinking? Ikuto…"

"Why are you so concerned about her?" Ikuto questioned before Kukai could say anything more, "It's done now and not like I could magically give back her virginity no matter how much you scold me, so do me a favour and drop the subject. Treat her as another girl I have a fling with. It's nothing special."

Kukai kept quiet, irritated at himself for expecting anything different from Ikuto. He couldn't even afford one second forgetting that Ikuto was a cruel devil in nature. Something like this was as he said no big deal. "Just make sure you don't do anything to ruin the deal between you and Kazuomi," Kukai reminded.

"Don't worry, I have Amu wrapped around my finger," Ikuto smirked, "I can do anything I please with her."

Kukai didn't like the sound of that but he was in position to oppose Ikuto. In the end, he will still choose loyalty to Ikuto over his sympathy to Amu; it was wise to just not think too much about it. "Moving on to my main objective in being here, I've been thinking of a possible counter-plan to go against your uncle."

"Then Kukai, I hope we're thinking of the same thing here…"

Swiping the card to the room, Amu unlocked the door and stepped inside. She frowned, realising she was to spend yet another day doing nothing in this room. She headed towards the window, only able to stare longingly at the cityscape of Hong Kong and hoping there will be a chance for her to explore the place.

"Wow, you sure look different Boss, so refined and unlike you."

The sudden voice of a female near her startled Amu and her eyes widened as she saw the reflection of a woman inside her room. She turned immediately to look at her and recognised it was the same person who was arguing with Ikuto at the airport the other day.

"Why are you here?" Amu panicked, "this isn't your room. Get out."

"Why are you still acting, that man is still down in the restaurant with his friend. It's safe to talk now. So tell me exactly what you're planning here otherwise I won't be able to assist you."

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Amu said, gently taking hold of the woman's arm and dragging her towards the door, "Please leave and don't disturb me."

"Ok, stop playing," the woman said, "seriously; you need to tell me what's going on here. If not, how am I supposed to handle Lulu and the rest of the family members?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, please leave," Amu said desperately, afraid not knowing what this woman wanted with her. "Please I beg you, leave. I think you've got the wrong person."

The woman gritted her teeth then tightly grabbed hold of Amu's shirt, scaring her more, "beg…what the hell?"

Amu was trembling now, her weak arms trying to push the woman away. "Let go…please…please…"

"Why are you acting so scared, I'm Nadeshiko," Nadeshiko shouted, unable to believe what she was seeing. The girl before her was trembling so much, was so terrified of her, was so weak against her grip; was this really her? The only haunting thing was, it didn't feel as though she was acting or faking any of it. Her grip on her slowly loosened and her voice lowered, "Amu…what happened to you?"

Amu stopped and stared at Nadeshiko. This woman said her name. Did this woman know her?

"Amu, did something happen to you?" Nadeshiko asked softly again, completely letting Amu go now.

Amu breathed, "Do I know you?"


	6. Helplessly In Love

**-6- Helplessly In Love **

"Do I know you?" Amu repeated staring at Nadeshiko. "You just said my name…"

Nadeshiko gazed back at Amu, "of course I know you. Why else would I say your name…Amu…what's going on?"

"We were friends?" Amu continued to ask, somehow feeling quite nervous but excited at the same time. This woman just may be the key to her learning her past and identity.

"My name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki," Nadeshiko slowly said, taking note of Amu's expression and body language carefully. "You don't remember me? We know each other."

"Who was I?" Amu pressed, a million questions piling up. This person, Nadeshiko knew her in the past; she can finally know who she was, how she and Ikuto were like, everything. Amu grabbed hold of Nadeshiko, staring her in the eyes, "please, please tell me everything you know about me. I really want to know who I am."

Nadeshiko played along with Amu, "I'll tell you so calm down but first… you need to tell me what's happened to you? Why are you acting so weird?"

"I-I don't really know," Amu answered truthfully, "I have no memories before I woke up in the hospital. I can't seem to remember anything; my name, where I was from, who I knew or even the things I liked. I'm blank, about myself, the past, everything. So…what I'm trying to say is I apologise if I've forgotten you Nadeshiko, about us." Amu paused to take a breath, "but you know, I must be really lucky to meet you here. I didn't think I could meet someone who knows me from the past, I mean who knows me." The more Amu talked, the more excited she became, "wait, you must know Ikuto right? He's my husband, I mean I've been dating him for a long time and we were engaged before I lost my memories. If you know me then you must know Ikuto too right. We can go to the restaurant and meet with him. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you too."

Nadeshiko allowed an excited Amu pull her out the room towards the elevator, her mind as blank as Amu's memories. _Impossible_, Nadeshiko kept chanting over and over to herself, _she's not acting. Her body language, the way she speaks, those innocent look in her eyes, they're all too real to be fake. Then it means…Amu really has lost all her memories…her identity and connection to the family…this is insane…just what on earth happened to you…_

They entered the elevator and Amu pressed the button. The door closed, only them inside the small moving metal box. Nadeshiko took deep breaths to calm down; she was tempted to break a wall right now. She closed her eyes and thought hard, from what Amu had blurted to her, she could somewhat deduce some parts of what had happened. First, Amu mentioned hospital, meaning Amu must've been involved in some accident, a severe injury to her head perhaps, one that caused her to lose her memories. This part of the story wasn't hard for someone like Nadeshiko to deduce. Since Lulu and the rest of the family claimed Amu went missing, there is the possibility that Amu wasn't in an accident in Hong Kong. With the influence of their family, it seemed unlikely that no one was able to find Amu in a hospital during the time she stayed in one. Nevertheless, at the moment, what worried Nadeshiko wasn't where Amu stayed or what accident she got in, the part that involved the guy called Ikuto was the main problem. Amu kept referring to him as her husband. If Nadeshiko's guess was correct, then Ikuto must be the guy she met at the airport, but she had never seen him before. Furthermore, Amu was already engaged to her lover. "Where does this guy fit in? I don't get his intentions…" Nadeshiko muttered.

The elevator stopped moving and the doors opened up to the ground floor, the lobby of the hotel and they stepped out.

"I'm sorry if I'm being too pushy about things but I really want to know more about the past," Amu continued, "I want to get closer to Ikuto if possible, if even a little…"

"Wait Amu," Nadeshiko said, stopping in the middle of the lobby. "I need to be clear with you here. The one I know is you and you alone. I have no idea who the guy you call your husband is."

Amu blinked at Nadeshiko not knowing what to say. "You don't know Ikuto but you know me?"

"I know who you are Amu, but I've not a clue who Ikuto is," Nadeshiko repeated clearly.

Amu looked away from Nadeshiko for a moment, not really understanding what was going on. What Nadeshiko was claiming simply didn't make any sense to her. "Does this mean you're like my childhood friend or something?" Amu questioned, trying to think up of a plausible theory to why Nadeshiko would know her but not Ikuto. "Perhaps we weren't very close."

"Is that what you believe?" Nadeshiko asked, "If we weren't close, why do you reckon I'd sneak into your room to find you. Why am I talking to you now? Don't you reckon I'd have better things to do than talk to someone I know but am not close to."

"Then.…"

"Don't try to think, because whatever you come up with Amu," Nadeshiko warned, "nothing will ever make sense if you choose to believe that man you call your husband." She dragged Amu to the side, not wanting to block anyone's way or stand like a statue in the centre of the massive room. She felt Amu's uncertainty, realising this was her best chance to try and get Amu to believe her. Nadeshiko quickly took out her wallet and showed Amu the photo inside. "Look at this picture," Nadeshiko pressed, "This is you and me. We know each other; I'm not lying and look at us in the photo. It's recent."

Amu stared at the photo of her and Nadeshiko together; she can't deny that it was definitely them and she can't deny from the way they smiled that they were indeed very close. Slowly, Amu stroked her fingers over the photo, trying hard to remember but nothing came to mind as she stared blankly at the picture. _If Nadeshiko wasn't lying then what does it mean about Ikuto_….Amu wondered, _Ikuto would not lie to me. I believe Ikuto; I'm not going to doubt him_. "A photo doesn't mean much," Amu slowly began, "I understand we know each other. We were probably close friends or something but I don't feel or remember anything looking at the photo."

"Of course you don't, you bloody went and got yourself amnesia," Nadeshiko said slightly more loudly than she intended to. "I'm sorry. Look Amu I… you suddenly went missing for a while and I was worried about you. Please understand that I care about you and I'm someone you can trust."

"I know, I understand," Amu struggled now, feeling very pressured and confused at the same time.

"You need to face this Amu," Nadeshiko continued, ignoring Amu's discomfort, "I am someone you can trust. When I tell you I don't know who Ikuto is, it means you don't either, because until now, we have never been apart."

Amu shook her head, covering her ears with her hands now. She felt Nadeshiko grasp her arms and she instinctively pushed her away. So what, there's a photo to prove Nadeshiko's words, to back up her story that they were close friends. So what, that the photo showed they were together recently, it still didn't make sense. Ikuto would not lie to her, there had to be a missing explanation to all this.

"Amu, stop denying…"

"I don't even know you," Amu finally said. "Right now I'm blank. I don't know you. How would I know if you were lying to me? Even if you aren't, there's also the possibility that I lied to you." Amu breathed, looking Nadeshiko straight in the eyes, "There's a possibility that I could've been secretly dating Ikuto and never told you even if we were close friends. Maybe we weren't as close as you believe us to have been."

There was a few minutes silence as they looked at each other. _Your wrong Amu_, Nadeshiko wanted to badly say but kept it to herself,_ you couldn't have possibly been secretly dating whoever Ikuto is because you were already engaged to the person you love._

"I trust Ikuto. I trust him more than I do you," Amu said truthfully, "Right now, Ikuto is my everything. If having a past and memory would mean I lose Ikuto then I much rather not know anything at all."

Nadeshiko's eyes widened, unable to quite accept what she was seeing or hearing; she sensed no hesitation in Amu, her words were firm, clear and so determined, it scared Nadeshiko. _She really is truly in love with that Ikuto guy…its real…but how could this have happened, in such a short amount of time…._

Amu smiled softly, her expression that of an apology towards Nadeshiko, "I love Ikuto. I trust him as much as I love him. That is something I decided before marrying Ikuto. It's a decision I won't regret or change." _That's right_, Amu thought_, I'm clear on what I believe_. She won't be affected by Nadeshiko anymore. She was going to stay true to her feelings and love for Ikuto, what she had now. She suddenly remembered how Ikuto had gotten mad at her for trying to regain her memories a while back. Now, she finally understood what Ikuto meant, the past didn't matter if they had a future together. The present and what was to come was more important.

Nadeshiko felt her chest squeeze tight together, suffocating from how helpless she was, realising that Amu would only suffer once the truth was revealed and she wouldn't be able to lessen that pain. There was no other choice though, as much as Nadeshiko wished for Amu to be an ordinary girl and live life happily, perhaps as she is now, innocent, in love and content with the happiness she is feeling in the present as Ikuto's wife. However, even if it was cruel, Nadeshiko needed to snap Amu out of this fake world. "One chance," Nadeshiko said, knowing precisely what it was she needed to do. "Please give me one chance to prove to you that I'm telling the truth. If in the end, after my chance, I still couldn't convince you that Ikuto is the one lying to you then I promise to give up and leave you alone forever. In the process, I guarantee I won't hurt anyone. So give me the chance I deserve."

Amu looked at Nadeshiko, her heart sinking for she knew she couldn't decline her. She had no reason to. She had faith in Ikuto and that was all that mattered. "One chance," Amu whispered, "please keep your word."

Nadeshiko nodded and couldn't help but let out a sigh. This wasn't going to be easy.

Inside the hotel's restaurant, Ikuto finished his coffee and Kukai simply laughed.

"Ikuto, this will be the biggest gamble you have ever made in your life so far," Kukai said as he stopped laughing, "but there's no stopping you once you've made up your mind."

"Biggest gamble," Ikuto mused, "my life is the biggest gamble I am playing right now."

Kukai smiled at Ikuto's reasoning. His master and best friend was a true demon after all. "So, what are you going to say if Kazuomi questions you?"

"Have you forgotten Utau is at home, we can make small arrangements," Ikuto said, "more importantly we need to prepare ourselves to negotiate with them."

Kukai nodded, looking up behind Ikuto and surprised to see Amu walking towards them with another woman. "Mistress," he greeted, not forgetting his servant status. Kukai stood up, pulled his chair out and motioned for Amu to sit down opposite Ikuto, which she did.

"I thought I told you to wait in the room," Ikuto said, sounding a little annoyed. "Did you not understand what I asked of you?"

Nadeshiko clenched her fists tightly and hissed, glaring at Ikuto. _How dare he talk to Amu like that…Who does he think he is? _

"What are you doing here bitch, there's no taxi for you to ride," Ikuto hissed back, returning the glare to Nadeshiko as soon as he noticed her presence.

Kukai took note of the hostility between Ikuto and this woman; seemed like they weren't on very good terms. However, not knowing the situation, he didn't want to take any unnecessary actions. He stayed quiet and observed.

"Ikuto, it's actually like this," Amu slowly began, knowing what she was about to say might anger Ikuto. But she promised Nadeshiko a chance and she too wanted to prove Ikuto didn't lie to her. "This person is…well…"

Seeing Amu struggling to tell Ikuto, Nadeshiko took the initiative, "I want to apologise to you for the other day." She forced herself to stop glaring at Ikuto which actually took more effort than she thought it would. "I'm sorry for the incident at the airport."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, clearly wasn't expecting this. He observed Nadeshiko carefully and simply did not respond.

"Ikuto," Amu tried again, this time catching his attention. He looked at her with quite a soft expression which surprised her, but at the same time made her feel a little more confident. "This is Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I want to hire her to be my personal maid."

There was a few seconds of silence that seemed to stretch on forever and Amu kept getting more anxious since Ikuto didn't respond. She tried again, a little louder, "I know this is sudden but I and Nadeshiko really get along and I thought since you have Kukai around you all the time then I…maybe…"

"Ok," Ikuto simply said, "you can hire whoever you want as long as you are responsible for them. Make sure they don't cause me trouble and its fine."

"Y-yes," Amu nodded, surprised Ikuto accepted so easily.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked, leaning over the coffee table in between them and placing his hand over her head gently, "You're not ill are you? Why do you look so dazed?"

Amu blushed and smiled, happy that Ikuto was worried about her. "I'm alright. Thank you for allowing me to hire Nadeshiko."

Ikuto nodded and reached for his buzzing mobile. "I'll be back soon. Kukai, pay up." He then left the three to answer his call.

_Strange_, Kukai thought as he went to pay the bill, _Ikuto isn't usually this nice, accepting to hire that woman so easily. What is he thinking? No…couldn't possibly could it…_Kukai smiled now_, that devil is feeling guilty for what he did to Amu last night, maybe?_

Nadeshiko remained silent, her eyes constantly glancing from Amu to Ikuto then back again. It appeared on the surface, that Ikuto didn't treat Amu too badly, but it was obvious he did not treat her as someone he loved. Nadeshiko remembered clearly when Ikuto asked whether Amu was ill just then, his eyes were emotionless. It felt precisely like he was asking out of pure duty or acting his part as a good husband. Amu on the other hand, much to Nadeshiko's dismay was further confirmed to be hopelessly in love with Ikuto. _The worst case scenario_, Nadeshiko thought, _does losing your memories really make you fall in love easier? _

"So you're Nadeshiko Fujisaki," Kukai said breaking Nadeshiko's thoughts. "I'm Kukai Souma, Ikuto's personal butler, also head-butler of the Tsukiyomi household."

Nadeshiko took Kukai's hand and shook it, noticing the force he was exerting. He wasn't just your everyday normal butler of a rich family; she sensed immediately that they were the same kind of people. "Nadeshiko Fujisaki," she said.

"Kukai," Ikuto suddenly shouted running back towards the group. "We need to leave immediately."

"What's happened?" Amu asked, worried since Ikuto looked desperate.

"Utau has hurt herself," Ikuto explained, "she wouldn't say how bad it is but I think it's better to go back to Japan and check on her." Ikuto turned to Amu, "Sorry, we have to cut our honeymoon short."

Amu gently took hold of Ikuto's hand, "I understand. I'm worried about Utau too. We should go back and see if she's alright. I wouldn't be able to enjoy myself anyway."

Ikuto gave Amu a quick kiss on the forehead, "glad you understand."

"I'll get things ready so we can set off tonight," Kukai said, already busy pressing on his mobile.

Amu turned to Nadeshiko, "then you…"

"Just arrange a ticket for me," Nadeshiko smiled, the quicker we get out of Hong Kong the better. "I can get on a plane right now."

A few hours later, on board a plane back to Japan. Nadeshiko twitched in her seat. Although, for various reasons, Nadeshiko wanted to leave as fast as possible, she couldn't quite believe that she was already on a plane after a few hours of arrangements. It seemed rich people always had their way somehow, either that or she completely underestimated the influence of the Tsukiyomi family. And as fast as they got on a plane, in mere hours Nadeshiko found herself already inside the Tsukiyomi mansion. She couldn't deny how impressed she was as she walked through the front door, greeted by the row of endless servants. _Hell, this guy is rich for sure_, Nadeshiko pondered, observing the place carefully, _it's almost on par with our family._

"Ikuto, Kukai, your back."

Nadeshiko turned to look at the young woman who was running towards them. The blonde threw herself into Ikuto's arms immediately. _What's this_, Nadeshiko thought, _they're close_.

"Are you ok Utau?" Ikuto asked stroking her long blonde hair, "you told me you were hurt over the phone, so I came back to check on you."

"Oh, I just cut my finger whilst I was trying to cook," Utau smiled.

"What?" Kukai sighed, "I knew it wasn't something serious. Stop being so shady about it over the phone next time, it's worrying and not funny."

"Are you scolding me?" Utau pouted, "I didn't force you two to come back and check for me."

"Coming back isn't the problem," Kukai sighed again.

"Then what is?" Utau questioned, "The fact that I'm not seriously injured is the problem then. How mean?"

Ikuto laughed, patting Kukai on the back to comfort him, "all that matters is that she's fine."

Kukai could only sigh.

"Utau," Amu said, "I'm glad you're ok."

Ignoring Amu, Utau continued, "so how was it in Hong Kong? You didn't spend long there did you?"

"It was so and so," Ikuto replied.

Utau smiled, "you need to be glad you're back because I have got you the perfect gift…"

"Then I hope it's a gift that will improve your manners girl," Nadeshiko stated loudly, catching Utau and Ikuto's attention. Nadeshiko walked up to Utau, "did you not hear Amu talking to you or are you deaf. Should I take you to the doctors?"

"Wait Nadeshiko…" Amu uttered.

Utau untangled herself from Ikuto to face Nadeshiko, "who is this woman? Does she know who she is talking to?"

"She's Amu's personal maid, hired only hours ago," Ikuto answered. "It wasn't my decision."

"So you're just a servant," Utau eyed Nadeshiko, "where are your manners? To talk back to your own master, should I take you to a primary school so you can relearn what status means?"

Nadeshiko leered at Utau, keeping silent, how she just wanted to slap this bitch.

"Apologise, or do you need to be taught that as well?" Utau demanded glaring back at Nadeshiko. _What's with this woman, she's intense and doesn't seem or act like a servant. She's got too much pride_, Utau noted.

"Apologise to Amu first," Nadeshiko demanded back, "for ignoring someone who was worried about you. It's the least you can do."

Ikuto pulled Kukai back who seemed like he wanted to help Utau. "Don't ruin the show," he whispered to Kukai who only sighed yet again. No one ever in this household had ever challenged Utau before, he was curious to see just how mad Nadeshiko could get Utau. Watching a fight between the two might be entertaining too. Maybe he could use Utau to fire Nadeshiko as well, which would save him so much effort.

"Enough," Amu said, grabbing hold of Nadeshiko's arm, "apologise to Utau. She didn't do anything wrong but you…you know you shouldn't speak like this. Apologise to her Nadeshiko."

"I was defending you," Nadeshiko protested, unable to believe that Amu out of anyone was to tell her to apologise. Did she lose her pride as well as her memories? How hopelessly in love with Ikuto was she that she was blind to the way Utau treated her. It infuriated Nadeshiko the more she thought about it.

"Apologise," Amu repeated. Ikuto trusted her enough to let her hire Nadeshiko and it was her responsibility to make sure Nadeshiko behaved herself.

Nadeshiko stared at Amu for a moment before eyeing Utau again. "I'm going out for a walk," Nadeshiko said, gently shoving off Amu's hand and exiting the mansion.

"You're bad aren't you?" Utau commented, "Can't even keep one simple servant under control. How are you to be the mistress of this household?"

"I'm really sorry," Amu apologised.

"Now, now, don't be so harsh on the gal," a female voice laughed.

Before Amu could make sense of things, an upside down head suddenly swung in front of her, scaring her so much she screamed and fell to the floor. When she calmed down a little, she realised she was staring at a girl who was somehow hanging upside down from the chandelier.

"Oops, I scared ya," the girl said, jumping down onto the floor before Amu, her red boots making a light thud as she landed. She turned around to face Ikuto, Kukai and Utau, "should I say welcome back, although I just got back moments ago."

"Don't break the chandelier," Kukai warned.

"I see," Ikuto smiled, "this is indeed the best present you have prepared for me Utau."

Utau smiled, "Isn't it? Iru is back."

Amu stared at the girl named Iru. Who was she, another family member? She was dressed rather daringly though, in a tight leather red dress and red boots that accompanied her short dark-purple hair.

"I've plenty to say but before that," Iru said turning to face Amu again, "Sorry for scaring ya gal…" She bent down and grabbed Amu's arm but stopped just when she was about to pull Amu to her feet. Iru's eyes widened and she couldn't stop staring at Amu. "Hey, just…where have I seen you before…?" Iru tilted her head to the side as she studied Amu more. "Where have I seen you before," she repeated more certainly.


	7. Wake Up Call

**-7- Wake Up Call **

Iru studied Amu hard as she swayed her head right to left and back again. _Strange_, she observed, _this pinkette looks familiar but then she doesn't look familiar…ah which is it_?

Amu simply stared back, a little shocked and confused.

"Come now Iru, don't be rude," Utau ordered, already impatient from waiting.

Iru remained silent as she pulled Amu to her feet. "So, who are you?"

"A…Amu," Amu answered, "nice to meet you."

Iru leaned in close to Amu, "for sure you are…"

"She's a newcomer here," Utau explained, "don't you have more important things to do than obsess over her?"

Iru shrugged, turning away from Amu and following Utau, Kukai and Ikuto down the corridor. She threw Amu one last look before disappearing with the others. Amu wanted to follow them but felt she wasn't supposed to. She wouldn't really fit into their conversation, especially now that Nadeshiko had angered Utau, it'll only make it harder for Amu to make friends with Utau. Amu sighed, heading back out the mansion to find Nadeshiko instead. She at least needed to have a proper talk with her. Even if they were close friends before, right now, they were strangers and Nadeshiko needed to understand that Amu wished to get along with everyone in the Tsukiyomi household. They needed to talk was all Amu could think of as she searched for Nadeshiko.

Outside the mansion, Nadeshiko couldn't contain her anger and despair anymore. Just remembering the look on Amu's face, the way those people treated her. _Why, why did she have to lose her memories, why did she become this way_? Nadeshiko kept asking over and over. A part of her though, couldn't help but wonder if this is how Amu would be like if she wasn't a part of the family, if she didn't have the responsibility of a Boss. Innocent, considerate and caring of others, like a frail princess that needs to be protected by her knight at all times. "What am I thinking?" Nadeshiko breathed, "the real Amu is far from being a weakling. It's only temporary, until I can prove to her, Ikuto Tsukiyomi is lying." Nadeshiko gritted her teeth at the thought of Ikuto. "That devil…" she shouted, clenching her fists and punching the brick walls with all her strength. It didn't hurt, though her blood smeared the cold rough bricks and her skin scraped. The pain on her fists didn't compare to the pain of her seeing Amu acting the way she was.

"NADESHIKO," she heard Amu shout from surprise. "Why did you…are you ok?"

"STOP," Nadeshiko shouted before Amu could get any closer to her. "What do you want now? Are you going to say to me I should've apologised to that suck up blonde or are you going to say something like..."

"I know you were trying to defend me," Amu shouted over Nadeshiko with effort, "I know you did it in consideration of my feelings and I appreciate that you care so much for me. Only, Nadeshiko I, I need to face the Tsukiyomi family, I'm a part of it and I want to get along with everyone, including Utau." Amu took a few steps towards Nadeshiko, "I don't know who I was before but I know who I am now. I'm Amu Tsukiyomi. I'm Ikuto' s wife, a part of this family."

"What the...You definitely got this whole I'm part of the Tsukiyomi's crap going to your head," Nadeshiko uttered, her body trembling from the increasing anger building inside her. She looked directly at Amu, her expression that of sorrow and despair, "I'm conflicted here you know. Whilst I don't want to hurt you, I'm gonna have to slap the truth in your face."

"Nadeshiko," Amu began but was cut by Nadeshiko who continued.

"This isn't you," Nadeshiko shouted, no longer able to keep patient, "This isn't your life Amu. This will never be your life because you don't belong here. You and Ikuto Tsukiyomi belong in two completely different worlds." She grabbed hold of Amu, the blood from her hands dripping over Amu's arm, "The Tsukiyomi's are in a world of money and us, we belong to a world of..." Nadeshiko's eyes widened as she saw the shocked expression on Amu's face. _No, something was wrong with Amu_, Nadeshiko thought as she studied her. "Are you ok? You look awful..."

"N...no..." Amu breathed, feeling a sudden pounding in her head. She clasped her head with one hand, her eyes focussed on the blood that dripped down her arm from Nadeshiko's hand. A terrible pain filled her head again, and she her vision was constantly zooming in and out, the only thing she could make out was blood. "Help," Amu uttered but her voice so weak it went unheard. The pain was increasing, feeling as though someone was constantly dropping rocks inside her head, she began to breathe heavily, quickly; the excruciating pain taking over her.

"We'll get help," Nadeshiko said, gently holding Amu who seemed like she was about to collapse. "Can you walk?"

_It hurts... _Amu screamed in her mind, _this pain... this...I see blood... blood...red blood..._

"AMU," Nadeshiko shouted worriedly, "Answer me, are you ok?"

Amu pushed Nadeshiko away and began to run, her head spinning, her conscience lost. She couldn't even see properly anymore, everything looked so blurry, so red and she could only repeat the word blood in her mind. She seemed to have ran past some people, bumping into them as she was on the floor now.

"Young mistress, are you ok? We're sorry."

Hands gently grabbed onto Amu's arm and helped her up onto her feet.

"Mistress..."

Amu looked at them, the servants, _no_ they weren't servants of the household anymore. The pain in her head was still there, but it seemed to slowly fade. Instead the room around her seemed to spin and...

"_Boss, you've gone too far haven't you?"_

_Amu turned to look at a blonde woman, not Utau. She had an accent when she spoke, a foreigner, French perhaps. Her hand felt heavy and she looked down to see herself holding a bloody axe. Amu smiled, scanning the darkly lit room she was standing in and the hacked bodies by her feet. "I guess, but it was either them or me. Which would you have chosen Lulu?"_

_The blonde nodded, clicking her fingers at the men behind her, "start tidying up."_

"_That's all you are good at aren't you? The cleaning lady."_

_Lulu snickered at Nadeshiko's comment, "better being useful at tedious stuff than not contributing at all. Where were you when all this crap happened? Don't show your face at the end and act all high and mighty when you've done nothing."_

"_I had important business to attend to as usual," Nadeshiko answered, "but Boss, next time consider doing something that requires less cleaning."_

_Amu dropped the bloody axe onto the floor. "I barely did anything." She made her way towards the door, "we're heading back home and Lulu, I'll give you a reward once you've finished."_

_Lulu smiled, eyeing Nadeshiko who followed Amu out the building. As soon as Amu stepped out, she was greeted by a row of lined up men who bowed and said in unison, "BOSS."_

_Amu continued to walk towards the car, the row of men on either side of her still keeping their heads lowered in respect for her. _

_By the car, a man dropped his cigarette onto the floor. "Finished already Boss," the man said with a smile as he opened the car door for Amu. "Where to next?"_

….Gentle hands touched Amu's back.

"Mistress, you look bad, are you alright?"

"Go and get some help."

Amu closed her eyes and opened them again, the pain in her head gone. She stared at the worried looking maids around her and then at the rich red and gold decorated corridor she was standing in. _That's right, this is the Tsukiyomi's household_, Amu slowly recalled. She looked at her arms where Nadeshiko's dried blood remained, then she clutched her hand together and released it again. _For some reason I feel quite calm_, Amu thought, _was that just then a part of my memories. This isn't the first time I remembered being referred to as Boss. The blood and dead bodies too. _She trembled from the memory,_ Did I really do something like that? Just, who was I? _

"Mistress," the maid gently supporting Amu whispered, "shall we escort you back to your room?"

"No need," Amu replied, "I'm fine. Don't fuss over unnecessary things." She walked away from the maids calmly, not noticing the shocked expression on their faces.

Inside one of the drawing rooms, Iru stood at the front, facing Ikuto, Utau and Kukai, who were all leisurely drinking tea. "Hey, at least pay attention to me when I'm speaking," she protested. "I came back just because you requested me back. I'm doing you guys a favour."

"You're Utau's personal maid," Kukai pointed out, "when Utau tells you to return home, do you really have much choice?"

Iru twitched, "I know my position. I'm loyal to Utau and of course I wouldn't mind her asking me to do anything. However, this time around, it's for you and your masters sake that I'm here, not my mistress. I have every right to complain."

"I appreciate your favour," Ikuto said, "regarding the underworld, you are the most renowned informant there is, Devil-tongue Iru."

Iru smiled, "Utau didn't place me into the underworld for nothing you know. My reputation as the only person who knows everything there is to know of the underworld of any country; it's something I've worked hard to earn."

"Then Iru, hurry up and tell Ikuto what he wants to know," Utau ordered, putting her cup down onto the table.

"The Hata group in Japan," Iru began, "there quite an average group in the underworld. They're somewhat known by some in Japan but definitely not a famous big group. Their money condition isn't too bad, slightly wealthier than other average groups. Of course that really depends on how much you need to milk out of them. In terms of having the Hata group as a business partner for your Easter Company Ikuto, their money is only good for short term partnership and small projects. Beyond that, they'll be crippled."

"But as an average group, they don't have the label of Mafia attached to their name," Kukai said, already thinking things through, "for our benefit, we won't have to worry about the police or any underground dealings we're not familiar with."

"Ikuto," Utau took in a breath, "I know you want to have the upper-hand over my father but, is working with an underworld group really a good option. You know the reason I have Iru learn everything about those groups is so we can avoid clashing with them over anything."

"It's still dangerous even if we attempt to work with small groups," Kukai agreed, "besides, you know Mafia groups does things out of the law and they have so many rules and links."

"I understand," Ikuto said firmly, "I also understand that if I continue to try and work with companies or any other rich families that does not have a shady background, I can't beat Kazuomi Hoshina. That man has his claws on virtually all possibilities. The Mafia and underworld is the only place he has zero connection to and honestly, in the end business for money is still business." Ikuto smiled, "I have confidence I can take on anyone and anything, including the underworld. The Hata group is my experiment to prove I can. After I've used them, I'll discard them and find myself a bigger prey."

"Dealings with underworld groups aren't easy," Iru continued, "even if they are small groups. Well, the Hata group you have your eyes on are thankfully independent of other groups. They don't deal or have much ties that will affect you doing business with them." Iru paused for a moment, "however, I have heard the Hata group are quite sneaky with their deals. Be extremely careful."

"Then its decided Kukai. This is one gamble I'm not backing away from," Ikuto said, ending their little discussion.

"Well, I'm staying for awhile so count on me for information," Iru said, "Utau, can I take a bath? I'll come and find you tomorrow."

"You may," Utau permitted.

Iru exited the room. _Ikuto wants to use the Hata group as an experiment for future possibilities huh_, Iru thought as she walked down the corridor, _he's as confident as ever. Well, knowing that guy, he'll probably succeed. _Just as Iru turned the corner, a woman ran past her. Iru felt her heart stop a few seconds as she turned around to stare at the woman's back who continued to run. "That woman...can't be. That was Nadeshiko Fujisaki..." Iru tapped her feet and considered for a few minutes, "Ikuto said he wanted to work with an underworld group. He's considering the Hata group but... Nadeshiko Fujisaki is from..." Iru sighed, "I'll ask Utau later."

_Where is it?_ Nadeshiko gritted her teeth as she ran past the countless rooms in the mansion. _Where is the proof to show that Ikuto is lying? I can't waste anymore time. Amu...she...what happened to her? _

"Did you see that..."

Nadeshiko looked up, seeing two maids walking before her.

"The mistress looked a little weird just then, she had such a scary expression on her face. I thought she was a different person altogether."

"I know. Did you see her eyes, they were so cold and penetrating. I wonder what's wrong with her."

"She did seem unwell, like she was going to collapse any moment. Maybe we should tell the young master."

Nadeshiko stared as the two maids disappeared down some stairs. _Mistress, they were talking about Amu. A cold penetrating look in her eyes, a scary expression, _Nadeshiko smiled now, _she's coming back. The Amu I know. I have to work harder and find proof now_. Nadeshiko continued to search, wandering through the mansion and entering all the rooms she came across. She found nothing special or anything to prove Ikuto was lying to Amu. Another thing was on her mind as well. She was certain what the maids described was Amu when she was being normal, but with her amnesia, was it possible? Nadeshiko stopped in her tracks, suddenly realising the possibility. _Something triggered Amu, she seemed to be in pain, a headache perhaps, something triggered her to remember her past, what triggered her though?_ Nadeshiko began to tap her fingers on the door now, trying to recall the details of her interaction with Amu, then her eyes widened, _it's blood. It has to be_, Nadeshiko thought accidentally hitting the door too hard and it opened. She looked inside, it seemed like a girls room and the massive picture of the blonde gave away exactly whose room it was. Nadeshiko stepped in, expecting to find something interesting in this woman's room.

"Nadeshiko," a soft voice called.

Nadeshiko turned to see Amu. She looked exactly the same as before, soft, innocent a push-over in other words. She didn't say anything but continued to walk further into the room.

"Nadeshiko, stop," Amu said more desperately, "this is Utau's room. We shouldn't go in. Come on, let's go back. We still need to talk don't we?"

Nadeshiko ignored Amu and continued to do what she was here to do. She began to search through Utau's things to Amu's horror. Nadeshiko felt Amu grabbing her arms, trying to pull her away from the desk but Nadeshiko resisted.

"Stop this Nadeshiko," Amu almost shouted, "you're going overboard. I would never have given you a second chance if I knew these were your methods."

"Against those scheming bastards, these are perfectly normal methods," Nadeshiko said, "if you want me to stop then hurry up and regain your memories. I will never stop otherwise."

"Nadeshiko..." Amu began but stopped as she heard voices.

"You two can tell me a bed time story..."

"Are you still a child?"

Amu clutched onto Nadeshiko, her hands shaking, "what should we do, it's Utau and Ikuto...we can't be caught in Utau's room, I, how am I going to explain?"

As much as Nadeshiko hated it, she still decided to help Amu. She quickly grabbed Amu and dragged her towards Utau's massive wardrobe. Pushing some clothes aside, both of them hid inside. Through the small crack in the wardrobe door they saw Kukai, Ikuto and Utau enter the room.

"Why did you drag me in here?" Amu whispered, "we can't leave now."

"There wasn't another place to hide," Nadeshiko whispered back, "we might as well just stay and listen to them."

Amu sighed, knowing she didn't have much of a choice. She couldn't help but stare at Nadeshiko though, remembering the short flashback she had earlier. Nadeshiko also referred to her as Boss, then they probably weren't just friends. _What am I thinking about right now?_ Amu thought, _I've already calmed down. Even if I remembered that little bit, I...nothing will change the me now. I am still Ikuto's wife and I love him, no matter what. _

"Weren't you the one complaining about your beauty sleep before?" Kukai questioned.

"I want to hear a bed time story," Utau smiled, looking from Kukai to Ikuto.

"What do you actually want to hear Utau?" Ikuto asked directly.

"How are you and your fake wife doing?"

Kukai rushed over and covered Utau's mouth with his hands, "don't say stuff like this out loud. It can get us into trouble. What if Amu hears?"

Utau moved Kukai's hand away from her mouth, "this is my room. She'll never come around this area and she won't hear. Plus Iru isn't around, so you don't have to worry this secret getting out."

"Even so," Kukai sighed, "we need to be a bit more careful."

"So Ikuto, how is Amu coming along?"

"She still doesn't remember anything of her past," Ikuto said sitting down, "which is exactly what we want. As long as she never remembers her past and who she was, she will continue to believe that she is my wife and continue to act the way I want her to."

"Ikuto, two years is a long time," Kukai reminded Ikuto, "during that time you need to make sure Amu doesn't remember anything or start suspecting you."

"Why do you think I go to the trouble of pretending to be nice to her and care for her?" Ikuto questioned, "it's all so she'll believe that I love her as a real husband should. You don't know how sickening I feel around her. It's so hard to act the nice guy."

"You're doing pretty well though," Utau stated, "she has no idea that you used her. You're pretty cruel when I think about it. First you ran her over with your car, then once you've realised she's lost her memories, you take advantage of that and make her believe you were her lover, then tricking her into marrying you." Utau leaned in closer to Ikuto, "You're quite the devil Ikuto. Doing all this to fulfil your deal with my father."

"Amu can't blame me, she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, but for me, she was just the tool I needed," Ikuto continued, " if Kazuomi didn't force me to marry for two years within a time limit to succeed the company, I wouldn't have even bothered with Amu. She could stay in the hospital for all I care."

Amu began to shake, her hands clasped tightly over her mouth to stop herself from making any noise. Tears just kept falling from her eyes as she chanted in her mind over and over again that all this was not real. What Ikuto was saying right now, all these things were just her imagination. Ikuto, he wouldn't lie to her, not like this, it was so cruel. She couldn't believe it, yet the growing pain in her heart snapped her back to reality. She felt as though she was suffocating, unable to breathe as reality simply overwhelmed her. This was real. Everything that Ikuto was saying now, they were real, his true feelings. Now, it made more sense. All the things that never added up, they made sense. If Amu was never a part of Ikuto's life before.

Nadeshiko observed Amu carefully, noticing how shocked and broken she was. _This is for the best_, Nadeshiko thought, _I can't thank you enough Ikuto Tsukiyomi, for doing my work for me. However, I can't believe a devil like you actually existed. Now I understand everything. _

"Then again, I'm surprised you found nothing on her," Utau commented, "She's a mystery isn't she?"

"I'm also concerned about that," Kukai said, "I've not stopped searching for information on who Amu is but I've not gotten anything. It's quite frustrating that there's a possibility Amu will meet someone she knows in the past by chance when she's out and about. We could at least prevent such a thing from happening if we knew who she was."

"Seriously Kukai, stop worrying," Ikuto said, "all we have to do is lock her in this mansion. Make up an excuse, poison her if must. There are plenty of ways to keep her away from people."

"You just get worse don't you?" Utau questioned, not expecting an answer. She yawned, "I'm getting tired."

"Then we'll leave," Ikuto said getting up.

"Wait, I feel like drinking some ginger tea. Kukai make some for me," Utau demanded. She linked her arms with Ikuto and the three left the room, as Kukai complained.

Nadeshiko immediately got out of the closet and ran out the room, dragging Amu with her. They ran down some stairs, towards the servants quarters, where Nadeshiko was certain would at least be far away from Ikuto's trio. As soon as they stopped, Amu dropped to the floor, her hand clutching at her aching chest and she cried. Tears kept running down her face, her body shuddering and her cries sounded so heart-wrecking that it made Nadeshiko feel uncomfortable.

"Listen," Nadeshiko said softly, " now you know what kind of a person Ikuto Tsukiyomi is, now you know that I wasn't lying to you when I said I knew you but not him. It makes sense doesn't it. He used you for his own schemes. You and him, there was never anything, especially not love."

"Stop," Amu uttered.

Nadeshiko ignored Amu and continued, "don't try and hold onto something that isn't right. Let go. Return to the person you once was. Be who you are meant to be Amu."

"I told you to STOP," Amu shrieked, "I don't want to listen anymore...I...I belong here with Ikuto...I...this isn't real..."

"Don't you dare deny reality," Nadeshiko shouted in rage, she grabbed Amu and shoved her against the wall, "Wake up. Snap out of this pathetic state and wake up Amu Hinamori."

Amu turned her face away from Nadeshiko, still trying to resist.

Nadeshiko slowly smiled now, "no matter how much you resist, you'll eventually remember and respond to this...it's in your nature..."

Amu stopped breathing the moment Nadeshiko let go of her. Warm red liquid splashed onto Amu's face; the shock and fear forced her to see clearly, her eyes focussed on the tip of the blade that pierced through Nadeshiko's hand and was only inches away from stabbing into Amu's eye. Her mind was suddenly blank, unable to think of anything and her head began to hurt again. Amu closed her eyes, collapsing from the searing pain in her head.

The night slowly passed away and the sun's morning light was already flooding into the room. Nadeshiko had carried Amu into a random room after she fainted, making sure no one saw them. Amu hadn't regained consciousness yet and Nadeshiko could only pray that her little shock would somehow make Amu remember who she was. If what she heard the servants say yesterday was what she understood it to be. There was a soft ruffling noise and Nadeshiko ran over to the sofa Amu was lying in. She knelt down to take a closer look at the waking Amu.

"How are you feeling?" Nadeshiko asked uncertainly, not knowing what to expect.

"I had a very long dream," Amu answered. "It's one of those that people always say you have when you're about to die..."

"Amu," Nadeshiko whispered.

A smile slowly formed on Amu's face as she turned to look at Nadeshiko. Then taking Nadeshiko by surprise Amu gripped her face hardly, pulling her slightly closer. "I appreciate the wake up call from last night Nade," Amu said in an ecstatic way, her expression wild, "but you need to be punished for pointing your blade at your own Boss..."


	8. Iru's Realisation

**-8- Iru's Realisation **

"So, how should I punish you Nade?" Amu almost hissed, her fingers digging into Nadeshiko's cheeks.

"I'll accept any punishment," Nadeshiko struggled to say with her face clenched so tightly.

Seeing how obedient Nadeshiko was, Amu let go of her cheeks with a push that sent her to the floor. Amu then stood up, running her fingers through her long pink hair, lost in her own thoughts.

Nadeshiko remained knelt on the floor, a smile appearing on her face. _She's back, the Amu I know is finally back. We can return home and forget all this crap_.

"Apologise Nade," Amu suddenly said.

"I'm sorry Boss," Nadeshiko apologised sincerely, "I will never do something like that again. Please forgive me this once."

"You're mistaken," Amu said slowly, "it's not me I'm ordering you to apologise to, it's Utau."

Nadeshiko's eyes widened and she stared at Amu. Did she hear her wrong? Amu just told her to apologise to that blonde bitch. _I must have heard wrong_, Nadeshiko tried to convince herself but she could tell from Amu's expression, she was serious. _What's going on, I thought her memories were back…_

"Why do you look so depressed?" Amu questioned, finding Nadeshiko's silence to be amusing. "I'm only telling you to apologise to a mere girl."

"I don't understand," Nadeshiko stated, "why you would ask me to…"

"Of course it's to get on her good side. In fact it's so I could get on all of the Tsukiyomi's good side," Amu said, looking Nadeshiko straight in the eyes. "Are you unhappy about this? You won't do something this simple for your Boss."

Nadeshiko clenched her fists, "the Boss's orders are absolute." She looked away from Amu, trying to control her emotions.

Watching Nadeshiko's troubled reaction Amu burst out laughing. _Amusing, it's always so amusing to anger Nade_, Amu thought as she grabbed Nadeshiko's hair and tugged on it lightly. "Good, that will serve as your punishment Nade. I know hurting your pride will make you suffer much more than cutting your finger off or spilling your blood."

"Then…" Nadeshiko breathed.

Amu stepped away from Nadeshiko, "don't misunderstand. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to be on the Tsukiyomi's good side."

Nadeshiko raised her voice now, "I don't usually question your decisions but this time, I really don't understand. Even if you made an enemy out of the Tsukiyomi's, it's not like they're going to be a threat to us in anyway. Why do you insist?"

"Listen Nadeshiko," Amu slowly began, her expression becoming darker as she said each word, "for now the Tsukiyomi's are still useful to me and when they've served their purpose, I'll make sure to destroy them." There was excitement in Amu's eyes now as she continued, "then there's a personal favour I need to return to my husband. One that will scar him for life, so he'll always remember me. Do you understand now Nade?"

"I do," Nadeshiko answered, standing up. _Amu wants revenge on Ikuto Tsukiyomi_, Nadeshiko thought, recognising that crazy look on Amu's face. _No doubt, Amu is back to normal now but from the sounds of things, she's not planning to take revenge straight away, which could only mean..__._"There's still something you've yet to tell me," Nadeshiko pushed. "The real reason why you're being such a nice person now."

"Always the clever one Nade…"

In one of the dining rooms, Kukai finished laying out the table for breakfast. He counted one last time and made sure there were three sets properly prepared. It wasn't long before Ikuto and Utau entered the room and took their seats.

"Where's Iru," Kukai questioned, "Shouldn't she be serving you Utau?"

"Still sleeping perhaps, although I much rather she didn't stick to me so I'm fine with her doing things at her own pace," Utau answered with a smile.

Kukai sighed, "You're not harsh enough towards her. It's where she gets her arrogance from."

"How are preparations going?" Ikuto suddenly asked, stopping the foreseen argument between Utau and Kukai if they were left to continue.

"According to plan," Kukai answered, "you should be able to meet the leader of the Hata group tomorrow night."

"Make sure to check up on things before we go," Ikuto reminded.

"I will," Kukai assured, "where's the young mistress?"

"Where is she?" Ikuto asked whilst chewing on his food.

"Where you ask," Kukai began, not knowing the answer himself. He thought Amu was with Ikuto since they shared a room.

"You should know where she is," Utau commented, turning to look at Ikuto with a mocking smile, "she's your wife. You sleep next to her at night."

"She wasn't in my room last night. She never showed up," Ikuto said.

"She wasn't," Kukai almost exclaimed, "then where did…"

"Sorry I'm a little late."

Kukai turned to see Amu entering the room. She stopped just before her chair and waited. Realising she was waiting, Kukai moved the chair out for her to sit on. Amu started to eat without saying anything, however she kept a smile on her face.

Utau stared at Amu, uncomfortable that she suddenly seemed so carefree and that smile, it irritated Utau. "So, where were you last night?" Utau deliberately asked, wanting to see Amu embarrass herself. "What were you secretly doing behind Ikuto's back? Something shameful?"

Amu looked straight at Utau, tilted her head and said in a teasing way, "I wonder. What do you think I did last night Utau? Could I have done something shameful? You see, I'm not so sure, so I'm hoping you could answer for me."

Utau stared in surprise, taken back by Amu's playful attitude and response.

"So where did you actually go?" Ikuto asked this time, eyeing Amu carefully.

Amu leaned closer to Ikuto and looked at him, "does it matter?"

"I have the right to know," Ikuto said, looking at Amu.

Amu gently touched Ikuto's face, startling him as she leaned in and whispered, "I simply had personal matters to attend to, but if you're curious, try asking me in bed tonight." She moved away from Ikuto as soon as she finished saying those words and smiled in a coy way. She turned to Kukai, "I don't seem to have much appetite this morning. You can take all this away. I'll also be leaving."

"Yes," Kukai answered watching as Amu left the room. _For some reason, Amu seems different today,_ Kukai thought.

"I don't have any appetite either, let's go to the office," Ikuto said, standing up to leave.

"Wait, Ikuto, what did she say?" Utau asked, gently grabbing Ikuto's arm, "why do you seem mad?"

Ikuto snatched his arm from Utau's hold and without a word he left the room. Utau bit her lips, cursing Amu for ruining the mood so early in the morning.

"You ok Ikuto?" Kukai asked, noticing how agitated Ikuto was.

"Yes, just get to work," Ikuto said in a flat voice. _Amu, that girl_, Ikuto clenched his hands, _when did she get so bold as to say something like that to me? She's in over her head._

Yawning, whilst heading towards the dining room, Iru stopped in her tracks as she peered out the windows. Immediately though she found herself unable to stop staring at Amu who was walking towards the gardens. Iru didn't even notice Utau coming out and standing next to her.

Utau waited for a few seconds and seeing that Iru wasn't moving, she spoke, "Iru, what are you looking at? Stop standing there like a statue."

_Pink hair_, Iru repeated in her mind as her gaze focussed on the back of Amu walking away from her. She quivered from the memory, _this view…just like back then…._

"Hey devil-tongue, hurry up."

"Don't you dare order me around," Iru shouted kicking her friend in the head as she ran towards the balcony. Ignoring his protests, Iru pushed passed the crowd, edging her way to the front where everyone's attention was below. She felt her heart skip many beats, already tense just from being able to see the Bosses of the few ruling families.

It was one of the underworld's rare gatherings, where all the big-shots were present to decide the usual distribution of everything within this world. More importantly, this was also the rarest opportunity where the Bosses show themselves publicly. It was such a gathering that only allowed certain ranked gangsters within one of the families to enter and witness as an audience. Usually, the audience lucky enough to attend all watched from the balconies and the Bosses sat around the massive table on the ground level.

"That's the rookie Boss over there," the thug standing next to Iru muttered.

"Look, the blonde that's just sat down, he's that guy right," the thug's friend pointed out.

Iru clicked her tongue, staring at the two idiots who acted like they were sightseeing in a zoo. _Guess it's probably their first time seeing the Bosses of the families huh_, Iru thought, scanning the massive room below her, _well I guess I was lucky to see the photos of most of them from various sources beforehand, otherwise I might just act as excited_. "Now, besides that rookie Boss I need to take note of," Iru muttered to herself, "the rest I've pretty much seen…but…"

"Where is she?" the rookie Boss roared with anger, "Where is your Boss Nadeshiko Fujisaki? Is the Hinamori Group treating this gathering seriously?"

"Of course," Nadeshiko answered, "that's why I'm here to say my Boss is on her way and will arrive late."

"Late, who the hell does she think she is?"

"Hey relax," the blonde Boss shouted, "this is the usual drill. You weren't present for the previous gatherings but, the Hinamori group's Boss never showed up to one of them. The fact that Nadeshiko is here to say she will finally show up is a massive improvement."

"That bi-"

There was the sound of a gunshot, followed by the audience's shouts and unhelpful cheers. _She's got guts and she's not even the boss_, Iru noted as she stared at Nadeshiko who pointed her gun towards the rookie Boss.

"Don't bad mouth my boss," Nadeshiko warned.

Before there could be any more response, the massive doors swung open with a loud creaking noise and Iru could see the Bosses were edgy as they all stood up, looking towards one direction.

A commanding voice followed clear footsteps, "Nadeshiko put down your gun. You should know what manners are, even when you're facing novices."

The excited crowd on the balcony moved closer towards the entrance, all wanting to see the arrival of the Hinamori Boss. An unfortunate Iru was pushed back and she had to re-fight her way to the front. When she did finally get a view of all the Bosses again, she found herself staring at the back of one of them. Iru couldn't see her face from the angle she was standing but she would never forget that pink hair and that demonic presence that woman let out around her. _That is the Hinamori Boss_, Iru thought, _finally she's showing herself_. Iru continued to watch as that woman turned a little, allowing Iru to faintly catch a glimpse of her cold penetrating eyes.

"Snap out of it Iru," Utau shouted, lightly slapping Iru's face which pulled Iru back to reality. "What were you doing?"

"Err," Iru uttered, rubbing her cheek, "I'm sorry I spaced out."

Utau sighed, "You shouldn't daydream too much."

_Why,_ Iru calmed down and thought, _I suddenly remembered that woman from seeing Amu. Is it because they both have pink hair but, yesterday I…no, for some reason I thought I'd seen Amu somewhere before_ _but for sure when I took a closer look, I didn't feel that murderous aura about. But today, somehow, I sensed the same aura as that woman._

"Iru, is there something bothering you?" Utau asked directly, taking a careful look at her servant.

"I want to see Amu again," Iru said, "I need to clarify something."

"I'll go with you," Utau said, "and you'll tell me whilst we're going."

"Ok, I think Ikuto should also…" Iru began.

"Kukai and Ikuto left a few minutes ago, if it's not too important, don't bother Ikuto today," Utau said.

"Let's go then," Iru said leading the way out. _I'm just confirming, just taking a better look_, Iru told herself as she made her way to the gardens, _there's nothing to worry about if I'm just overthinking or sensing things. There's no way Amu is that woman. _

"Iru, speak," Utau commanded.

"I have this weird feeling when I see Amu that I've seen her somewhere before," Iru began, "although I'm not certain that I have. You understand don't you, the only possible place where I could've seen her is in the underworld. However, the person Amu reminds me off…"

"Go on," Utau urged.

"The woman I keep thinking Amu resembles is the Boss of one of the largest mafia groups, the Hinamori group."

"Impossible," Utau uttered.

"Yes, that's what I thought as well," Iru breathed, "that woman was intimidating the moment you set eyes on her but Amu was, she's like a goddamn victim of some tragic story and the way they speak and act is different. So, perhaps I was just…" Iru stopped walking. They were already quite deep into the garden and if they continued, they would probably see Amu but Iru turned around, her breathing heavy as she suddenly remembered. "I don't need to confirm. She's here too…Nadeshiko Fujisaki…" Iru grabbed hold of Utau's hand and started to pull her into a run back out the garden. _How stupid could I get_, Iru asked herself over and over, _why did I not notice sooner_?

"Iru, stop, what are you doing?" Utau protested.

"It's not safe here," Iru said, "I'm certain, that new mistress is…"

"Is what?" a voice spoke from close behind Iru.

Iru turned, her eyes widened in fear as she saw something swinging towards her. A sharp pain struck her on her neck, so fast she didn't have time to act. She could only faintly hear Utau's scream as she fell to the floor, the pain slowly eating at her conscience.

"Ah crap, and I was supposed to apologise to you damn blonde…" a voice said.

The day passed by just like any other with the moon now replacing the burning sun. Ikuto and Kukai were already back home but as soon as they stepped foot into the mansion, they sensed something was off.

"Isn't it a little too quiet here?" Kukai asked.

"It certainly is," Ikuto said, "putting the fact that Utau would come sticking to me aside, when Iru's around we can usually hear her loud voice but, it's rather quiet."

"Young master," a maid said holding a piece of folded paper towards Ikuto, "Miss Utau left this for you this morning."

Ikuto took the piece of paper and read it, "Me and Iru are heading out for the night. See you when we get back. Don't miss me too much Ikuto and maybe Kukai. Love Utau."

"Where are they going to?" Kukai questioned staring at the paper. He considered for a moment, "Well, it is Utau's handwriting and sounds a lot like her, but this late at night. I mean it's already midnight and she's still not back."

"She's probably gone to see her father," Ikuto said heading back towards his own room, "you know how Utau usually lies and says she's out for the night when she needs to stay back home."

"What did she do this time?" Kukai sighed.

"I think it's more the fact that Kazuomi Hoshina doesn't like Utau being so close to me that he's told her to go home for the night," Ikuto yawned, "however, she'll crash by tomorrow evening again and stay for however long as usual."

"Sounds about right," Kukai muttered, taking Ikuto's coat off for him. "Have a good night's rest then young master."

Ikuto entered his own room, closing the doors behind him. Having worked for the entire day he was dead tired, but then he needed to make sure everything was perfect for tomorrow when he would finally be dealing with an underworld group. He wouldn't allow any mistakes in his plans. He changed into his night clothes, slipping into his own bed. It was only then that he remembered Amu and the way she agitated him that very morning with her comment. He stared at her lying there sleeping next to him. "She's already asleep," Ikuto whispered. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes, "whatever, I'm too tired to do anything…"

It was completely silent in the room. How many minutes have passed Amu didn't know, all she knew was, Ikuto was finally asleep. She sat up in bed, her gaze upon the sleeping Ikuto and a vengeful feeling consumed her. Taking care not to wake Ikuto, she positioned herself over him, her hands slowly outstretching towards his neck. _Just a little more_, Amu smiled_, I wonder how much strength I need to put in these fingers to snap your neck off__,__ Ikuto Tsukiyomi…only your blood can calm my anger towards you…_ She began to slowly tighten her grip on his neck.

Almost immediately, Ikuto felt the strong sensation around his neck and he opened his eyes, his hand reaching out before him which was caught by Amu's hand. Confused with what was happening Ikuto simply stared back at Amu who was smiling at him in a sweet way, though there was something strange about her smile as Ikuto noticed how emotionless her eyes were.

"Did I wake you up, I'm sorry," Amu said softly as she grabbed Ikuto's face with her free hand, "I only wanted to take a better look at the man I am in love with." She leaned in a kissed his forehead, "it's because you don't spend enough time with me during the day. I missed you."

Ikuto winced as Amu let go of his face and hand. He bit his lips to hold in any sound he was about to make from the sudden pain on his left cheek. His confused stare turned into a weak glare as he remained silent, observing Amu.

"But I don't blame you, I know you're busy with work, so get some rest." Amu said, heading towards the door, "I can't seem to sleep without drinking some red wine so I'll be indulging myself in the wine cellar. Sweet dreams my husband."

The door closed shut and Ikuto breathed more calmly. He touched his left cheek where Amu's nails had scratched him. He stared at the blood on his fingers. "What was that about?" Ikuto questioned, _did she hit her head or something? She's been acting like a completely different person from before_. A smile formed on Ikuto's face as he licked the blood from his fingers, "doesn't matter. I think I prefer this new version of you Amu, keep entertaining me until the end."

The night breeze blew across Amu's face as she made her way to where Nadeshiko was. After calming herself down, she reflected on her actions a little. "I almost tried to kill him," Amu sighed, "god I need to control myself more. If he's dead, I can't use him. Besides killing Ikuto is the opposite of my intentions right now." Amu unlocked the door to the garden hut, which was more of a house than hut and headed straight towards one of the basement.

"Nade, have you been taking good care of them?" Amu asked as she walked into the room where Nadeshiko was.

"Miss Blonde fell asleep but the important one is quite awake," Nadeshiko reported as she pointed to a tied up Iru and Utau, "she's been glaring at me the whole time."

Amu stared at Iru, which made Iru lose her glare.

_She really is_, Iru thought, her body trembling just from seeing Amu, _I recognise it, those eyes and that pink hair drenched in blood…._

"You," Amu spoke, "You're devil-tongue Iru, the infamous informant of the underworld right? I want something from you. Are you going to willing give it to me or do you need convincing?"

Iru nodded her head in agreement, her eyes unable to leave Amu. She simply felt that if she took her eyes off Amu for even a second, Iru would end up dead. That was the feeling this woman gave off. This was Amu Hinamori.

Nadeshiko ripped the tape off Iru's mouth.

"What information did you give Ikuto Tsukiyomi," Amu began to interrogate.

"General information that's not really about the underworld but…" Iru tried to lie but was cut off from saying anything as Nadeshiko slashed a blade before her, trimming off a part of her hair.

"Don't take us for fools," Nadeshiko warned. "It doesn't take a genius to guess that Ikuto Tsukiyomi is probably planning to work with one of the groups. We do know enough about the Tsukiyomi's to figure this much out."

Iru opened her mouth to speak but was hesitant. She couldn't bring herself to betray Utau and not Ikuto either, because Utau would be upset by it. But facing Amu and Nadeshiko, could she really lie?

"You probably don't know as much as you think you do," Amu slowly said catching Iru's attention, "the distribution of power right now in the underworld is unstable. Ikuto is as good as dead if he worked with the wrong group."

"What are you trying to say?" Iru weakly asked.

"Tell me everything so I can save Ikuto Tsukiyomi," Amu simply said. "Before it's too late."


	9. The Hata Group

**-9- The Hata Group **

Iru couldn't help but laugh now; she was laughing real hard, because it was that funny. Nadeshiko raised her knife again but Amu stopped her from doing anything. They waited until Iru calmed down.

"You want to save Ikuto?" Iru quizzed, shaking her head, "and you're supposed to be the Boss of a mafia group. You can't even tell a simple lie…"

The knife drove deeply into the red-stone tiles on the floor besides Iru, snapping her back to reality. She gulped, realising her mistake in laughing at Amu and the scene of when Nadeshiko pointed her gun at another Boss, seemed to replay before Iru's eyes again. _I almost forgot…_Iru breathed more slowly, _they aren't normal people._

"You've finally quietened down," Nadeshiko breathed wrenching the knife from the cracked tile and putting it away. "Do me a favour and stop wasting our time devil-tongue. The next thing I'll strike will be the person tied to your back."

"Don't hurt Utau," Iru immediately said.

"Then, do what you do best and spill all the secrets you know from your mouth," Amu whispered softly.

"I…" Iru struggled, "to tell you is..."

"I admire your sense of loyalty to Utau but…" Amu now knelt down before Iru and looked her straight in the eyes, "that won't save Ikuto Tsukiyomi's life."

"I simply cannot bring myself to believe your true intentions are to save Ikuto," Iru stated clearly, "from the start I don't even know why you're here. But no matter what it is you're planning, I will protect Utau."

Amu let out a long sigh, "you say all this stuff about protecting Utau but you're not doing it very well." She clicked her fingers and Nadeshiko started to move towards the unconscious Utau.

"STOP," Iru shouted trying hard to free herself to no avail.

Iru's voice did nothing more than wake Utau and as she opened her eyes, Utau let out a scream. Immediately though, Nadeshiko clasped her hand tightly over Utau's mouth, muffling any sounds she was making.

"STOP," Iru shouted again, "DON'T HURT UTAU. STOP."

Amu grabbed Iru's hair and forced her to turn and look at her again. "You were right when you said my intentions weren't good. They are far from good, however, I'll offer you a choice." Amu smiled now, slowly stroking Iru's hair which sent chills through her body. "You can either give me Utau's life of Ikuto's life. Which is it?"

Iru stared at Amu, _this woman, she's completely got me_. Iru could hear Utau struggling behind her and knew Utau probably wanted her to save Ikuto. Knowing Utau, she would definitely put Ikuto's life before her own, that was how much she loved him. But this wasn't Utau's choice and Iru would always choose Utau. Iru answered, "The Hata Group."

As soon as Iru answered, Nadeshiko hit both the captives hardly, knocking them both unconscious again. "This isn't good," Nadeshiko muttered, whilst taping Iru's and Utau's mouths. "They're one sneaky group."

"That imbecile," Amu breathed, "he had to put himself in danger…"

"You sound worried about him," Nadeshiko mocked. "You really are going to save him aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Amu said with a wicked smile, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi belongs to me. I'm the only one allowed to hurt him. You know how much I hate it when others touch my toys, don't you Nade?"

Nadeshiko nodded, taking out her mobile, "I'm going to contact her. She'll be helpful for once."

Amu headed towards the stairs with a much kinder smile on her face, "that girl…I haven't seen her for a long time. I miss her."

Nadeshiko pressed the numbers and waited. Amu proceeded up the stairs, closing the door to the basement and the front door as she headed back out into the garden. With a hand she covered her eyes from the bright glares of the newly risen sun. _Morning already_, Amu thought as she slowly made her way back towards the mansion. She clutched at her chest, _I wonder how he's doing. I want to see him…the one I was supposed to marry… _

Currently Hong Kong, in one of the Hinamori Group's headquarters, a man sat waiting patiently in the empty office that belonged to Amu. He glanced at the clock that ticked away. _3 minutes_, he thought, as he began to tap one of his fingers. The sound of several footsteps became louder before one of the Hinamori's came running into the room. The man stopped tapping his finger.

"My, what a pleasant surprise to see you here," a flustered Lulu said, making her way to sit opposite the man.

"Why is it you?" the man asked directly, "Where is she?"

"Our Boss is currently busy attending to some urgent matters," Lulu lied. _She's actually gone missing for a while and we haven't found her yet, but I can't tell you that_, Lulu thought as she faked a smile, _damn that Nadeshiko for leaving and not helping._

"Did something happen to her?"

"Why do you ask?" Lulu questioned back, trying to maintain her cool, "I've just told you, our Boss is attending to…"

"Urgent matters," the man finished for Lulu. "Then if it's urgent, the situation must be serious. Tell me and I'll assist her."

"What?" Lulu uttered, staring blankly at the man before her.

"Allow me to remind you that I am the Boss of the other largest mafia group," the man said slowly,

"I'm aware," Lulu uttered quietly.

The man stood up and leaned to whisper into Lulu's ear, "please remember, I am also your Boss's fiancé. It is only appropriate for me to offer my help. However, if she is in danger or any sorts of trouble, then I should be the first to know right?"

Lulu gulped, not knowing how to respond.

"Tadase Hotori," a voice said interrupting the two. "My bad, it should be Tadase-dono."

Lulu smiled at the intruder, moving away from Tadase as soon as she had the chance. "Nikaidou," Lulu hissed, "you're late."

Tadase looked at Nikaidou and remained silent.

"Don't worry, our Boss, your future wife is doing fine," Nikaidou assured, "however as Lulu have told you, she is dealing with urgent matters within our group and cannot meet with you."

"I demand to know what urgent matters these are," Tadase demanded.

Nikaidou smiled politely, "despite being our Boss's fiancé, you don't have the right to interfere with our groups internal affairs. Please excuse us today, but we cannot inform you of the details."

"When will she be back?" Tadase questioned, his voice expressing his anger and impatience.

"Very soon I believe," Nikaidou replied, "she called only moments before you arrived to say things were moving on quite smoothly. We'll be sure to notify her that you've been here today. If there is anything else we could help you with…"

"Enough," Tadase said walking towards the door, "tell Amu, I'll give her two weeks' time. If she doesn't contact me by then, I'll have to assume otherwise of this urgent matter and take things into my own hands."

"Of course," Nikaidou said as he watched Tadase leave.

"Two weeks," Lulu sighed, "as if we can find her during that time."

Nikaidou chuckled, "seriously Lulu. This is why you'll never surpass Nadeshiko, you have no guts at all."

Lulu grabbed Nikaidou's shirt, "are you insulting me?"

Nikaidou gripped Lulu's hands, "relax. We're part of the same family, we shouldn't be fighting."

"You started it," Lulu hissed letting go of Nikaidou.

"Don't worry," Nikaidou said with a confident smile, "two weeks is more than enough to find Nadeshiko. She is most likely already with the Boss right now."

Back in Japan, Ikuto and Kukai were already on their way to meet with the head of the Hata group. The day went by far too quickly than any other; perhaps it was the mix of excitement and worries that made Ikuto lose track of time. He didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings either. All he could think and concentrate on was how he'd seal the deal with the Hata group, and what was to be done afterwards. He stared out the car window, watching the buildings flicker past as they moved closer to their destination. He took in a deep breath, _it's just business. No matter what kind of people they are, in the end its still business like any other._ He took a glance at the cars following behind them.

"I've made sure we have adequate security with us, all those cars are our body guards," Kukai explained. "They'll be coming with us. I doubt the Hata group can do anything."

"Pointless," Ikuto muttered.

"What are you saying?" Kukai questioned, "Well, I do feel we might need more than just 15 cars full of body guards. Maybe I should've hired 30 cars."

Ikuto let out a chuckle, "I understand your concerns Kukai but, going overboard is still going overboard."

The car stopped before Kukai could preach his worries to Ikuto. The driver and body guard with them got off the car, looked around to confirm there was no danger, before opening the car doors for them. Kukai and Ikuto stepped out, staring at the car manufacturing factory they arrived at. The other 15 cars of body guards also arrived in strict fashion. The men already forming a protective circle around Ikuto and Kukai.

"Is this the place?" Ikuto asked, scanning the area. Besides their own cars and men, Ikuto saw the several cars parked to the side nearer the entrance of the building. No doubt this should be the right place, "let's go in."

Ikuto and Kukai made their way into the building, followed by a good number of guards and already something seemed off. It was way too quiet and empty. The doors slammed shut as soon as they were inside, leaving some of the bodyguards outside. Standing in the middle of the spacious room waiting for them was a middle-aged man wearing a suite, with two lackeys standing behind him.

"You're a lot younger than I thought," the man in the suit said, outstretching his hands towards Ikuto, "Mr Hata will be fine. I'm the Boss, as you can see."

Ikuto took his hand and shook it, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"So tell me Ikuto," Mr Hata continued, "if I agree to work with you then I profit?"

"By a lot I can guarantee," Ikuto answered confidently. "But this is your decision."

Mr Hata let go of Ikuto's hand staring at the large number of bodyguards behind him and smiled. "Of course it's my decision. I'll profit if I work with you, that is for certain." The smile on Hata's face grew bigger now, "however, if I don't work with you I can profit even more."

"Is that your decision?" Ikuto questioned. "I know your economic situation very well. True, you may not lose out on much. But, you are quite the fool to pass up on this opportunity to make big money." Ikuto turned to face the door, "your decision disappoints me, Mr Hata."

Mr Hata laughed loudly now, startling Ikuto, "my bad, I really would need your cooperation to make big money. What I mean is, I would need to take your life. So cooperate with me."

Ikuto stared at the man, not seeing this situation as a possibility. _Take my life, how,_ Ikuto kept thinking. But he had no time to think, as the bodyguards around him started to drop to the floor one by one. It happened so fast, Ikuto simply didn't know how to respond. They weren't physically attacked but it was clear something was seriously wrong. Seeing that things were getting out of hand, Kukai grabbed Ikuto and made a run for the exit only to find himself falling to the floor as well. Ikuto literally fell on top of Kukai, his mind going blank as he struggled to move. _What's happening, my body feels heavy_, Ikuto thought, grabbing hold of Kukai and trying to pull him up.

"Kukai," Ikuto shouted, "stand-up…Kukai…"

"I can't," Kukai breathed heavily. "I can't move."

"No point struggling," Hata laughed, "you've already taken in the drug."

"Drug," Kukai repeated staring at the man.

Ikuto had no choice but to let go of Kukai; his strength completely gone. "It's the air," Ikuto hissed, falling to his knees. "When we entered the room, we breathed in some sort of paralysis drug. Kukai, we let our guard down too much. The number of bodyguards is pointless if they can't move."

"Precisely," Hata said, finally calming himself down and stopping his excited laughter. He clapped his hands three times and his men started to appear in the room. "All your men are paralysed and the big bunch outside can't rescue you if they're outside. The doors won't open until I'm ready to leave so, seems like I outnumbered you Ikuto, and your also paralysed yourself. Such a predicament."

"What do you want?" Ikuto questioned, glaring at Hata.

Hata clicked his fingers and his men began to shuffle the useless bodyguards out the way.

"Business," Hata said, "according to the ways of the underworld. Did you honestly think you could so easily cooperate with a Boss of the underworld?"

"Business," Ikuto repeated, "what can you achieve by doing this? I don't see any meaning to your actions."

"Listen, you're a businessman," Hata began, taking a cigarette, "to you, profit and money comes first. Of course, money is important to us as well but, more than money, we love a good thrill."

There was laughter and cheers in the room now.

Hata got out a piece of paper that looked like a contract, "first off, I'll have you sign this paper to agree to transfer all your rights and money to me." He began to walk towards Ikuto, "then I'll kill you for the thrill. Afterwards, of course I'll make sure to claim whatever it is you have and see, I'll profit much more than working with you in mere business. I get the fun as well as the money and the right to tamper with a new company."

"You can't do that," Kukai shouted, angry at himself for being so useless.

"Hey guys, this dude said we can't do this," Hata shouted loudly.

Hata's men began to laugh and sneer at Kukai's comment. They were clearly taking Kukai for a fool.

"Unbelievable, did you not investigate us?" Hata queried, "This is how we make our money. How else do you think we could survive without relying on good relations to other groups in the underworld? I'm very surprised at how little you know of us." Hata dropped his cigarette and took hold of Ikuto's hand.

"LET GO!" Ikuto shouted, but all he had was his voice. He couldn't move his body at all and was completely at the mercy of Hata.

Hata took out a small knife and cut Ikuto's finger, then holding onto the bloodied finger, he pressed it onto the paper to mark Ikuto's fingerprint.

"DAMN IT," Ikuto cursed, biting his lips in anger. _If I wasn't paralysed…is there really no way out? Is this really the end of me, fuck it, I'm not going to lose here, never…_Ikuto breathed, his glare on Hata so intense that it made Hata uncomfortable being close to him.

Hata moved away from Ikuto as soon as he got a decent fingerprint. He then threw the knife to the side, taking out a handkerchief, he wiped his hands. "I hate blood, so dirty." He chucked the handkerchief onto the floor and outstretched his hand to one of his men, "give me a gun. I like things more clean." The man passed a gun to Hata, who now pressed it against Ikuto's forehead. "Any last words, it was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Stop," Kukai shouted, "if you have to kill someone, then kill me instead."

"What use would killing a servant do?" Hata mocked, nudging the cold metal into Ikuto.

"Don't…" Kukai said, trying to move his body but it was no use. He couldn't feel anything, like all his senses were cut off. He stared, hopelessly as Hata started to apply pressure to the trigger.

_I'm actually going to die like this, _Ikuto laughed, _like this…how pathetic…I haven't achieved anything yet, I haven't got anything I want yet and I'm just going to die by the hands of this bastard. You've got to be fucking kidding me…_ "FUCK," Ikuto shouted, "you don't deserve to take my life. You're not good enough to…"

"So sorry I'm not…" Hata began but his attention was immediately grabbed by the noises outside.

The noises were getting louder. There were clear gunshots and a lot of crashing noises mixed with the desperate shouts of the bodyguards.

"What's happening?" Hata asked, motioning for his men to take a look as he kept his gun pointed at Ikuto.

Hata's men ran over to the door but paused, hesitant to open it and as they were hesitating the noises outside suddenly stopped completely.

"Did something happen to the guards?" Kukai muttered.

"Open the door," Hata ordered, but his men were too slow.

The door crashed open, knocking out several of Hata's men and in the same instant, blood splashed across the floor. Something was inside, but neither Hata nor Ikuto or Kukai could make out what it was. They could only hear the screams of Hata's men before they all dropped to the ground dead, blood painting the floor a deep red colour.

"Who the hell are you?" Hata shouted, now pointing his gun at the intruder with the Naginata. He fired the gun but missed and the person wielding the weapon simply lowered the blade mercilessly into the flesh of another of Hata's men.

"That is," both Ikuto and Kukai uttered in disbelief, as the person slowed down a little, allowing them to see more clearly.

"What are you doing, hurry and surround her," Hata shouted to the remainder of his men, "it's just one woman. Finish her."

"Come at me and I'll gladly take your life," the woman declared, cutting through the skin of yet another man.

Realising that it was too dangerous to stay, Hata quickly placed the contract safely into his pocket and redirected his gun at Ikuto. "At least I'll finish this…"

Ikuto closed his eyes, cursing himself for being weak.

"NO IKUTO," Kukai shouted as the trigger was pulled.

The gunshot echoed through the room followed by a clear voice that asked, "Aren't you going to greet me?"

_That voice_, Ikuto thought as he opened his eyes, to stare at the pink hair that flowed before him. "Amu…" he said, now looking at her in shock. _Why…why is Amu here and her hand…_

Amu had intercepted Hata's shot. Now standing in between Hata and Ikuto, Amu was firmly gripping onto the just fired gun, a clear hole in her hand where blood and flesh showed from the wound. An equally shocked Hata simply stared at Amu with his mouth gaping open like an idiot, his body trembling.

Amu took a quick glance at Nadeshiko who sent the last of Hata's men to the afterlife. "Nade, don't make me go over there and stop you. You're enjoying yourself way too much."

"I understand Boss," Nadeshiko answered putting her weapon down.

"B-boss…" Hata uttered in fear, as he took a better look at Amu.

"Back off," Amu ordered and Hata immediately let go of the gun, stepping away from her.

"Impossible," Hata continued to utter, "y-you…you can't be…the Boss of…."

Amu threw the gun to the side and gripped Hata's throat with her bloody hand, exerting force into her fingers so that her nails now dug into his skin.

Hata let out a whimper from the pain, tears falling from his eyes, "I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I don't know what I've done…I didn't mean to offend you….I…I would never offend you." He began to suffocate from Amu's tightening grip, "forgive me…c-chance…please…."

Amu didn't say anything, she simply leered at her prey and continued to slowly suffocate it, enjoying her little game.

"Boss, please stop," a voice called out. "Nadeshiko, don't just watch, you should also stop her."

"Ah, Yaya Yuiki, it's been awhile, how are you?" Nadeshiko greeted, "I've overworked myself so I'm too tired."

Yaya Yuiki sighed, "Boss, if you kill off the Hata group here, we'll have unnecessary trouble."

Amu released Hata from her grip. He immediately clasped his neck with his hands gasping for air.

"W…why?" Hata gasped.

"Why you ask," Amu began. She went over to the still half-shocked Ikuto and gently touched his face. "Are you hurt?" she asked with a serious voice.

Ikuto stared at Amu and didn't answer. He was still trying to process everything. Nadeshiko was a killer, an unknown girl arrived and they were calling Amu a Boss. _What is going on_? Ikuto kept thinking, _who is Amu_?

Amu gently took hold of Ikuto's hand and examined the cut on his finger. She then turned her attention back to Hata. Grabbing hold of Hata's finger, she said very calmly, "the reason of why is…you've dared to lay your hands on the Hinamori group's Boss's husband. That reason alone marks your death…"

Ikuto looked away from Hata and Amu for the moment, feeling slightly nauseous as Hata's ear-wrenching shriek resonated through the room; his finger snapped off and landing on the floor with a light thud. The pain was so great that Hata couldn't bare it and passed out.

Amu pushed Hata away from her, now turning her full attention onto Ikuto and Kukai, who were just looking at her, speechless. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you." Amu knelt down, facing Ikuto and gently touched his face again, "no one but me, deserves to hurt you. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you belong to me."

"Who are you?" Ikuto simply asked, as he for the first time took a proper look at Amu.


	10. The First and Last

**-10- The First and Last **

There was blood everywhere Ikuto looked, but nothing else. Around him it was pitch black and there was only blood. _Where am I_? Ikuto asked and then the colour pink seemed to emerge from within the crimson red and slowly, a figure formed. He recognised her immediately, _Amu_, he said, staring at her, but this wasn't the Amu he had first met. She was no pushover or simpleton, instead her presence seemed to grow with each passing second as he looked at her, making him aware of her, that she was something out of his grasp. _This isn't the Amu I planned to use_, Ikuto corrected himself, _this is the real Amu_. The Amu before Ikuto smiled and he felt his body tremble. He stared at his own shaking hands, _why am I reacting this way to her?_ Ikuto questioned. _I…I'm not scared of her…no…I'm excited by her…_ Around Ikuto, everything went pitch black.

"STOP," Kukai shouted, "there's no need for that."

The girl whom Kukai had just met held the syringe steady, the needle hovering over the skin of Ikuto's arm. She closed in the distance between their faces, her pigtails held in red ribbons jiggled as she moved her head. Now Kukai and the girl stared at each other.

"WHO ARE YOU TO GIVE ME ORDERS?" the girl spat in Kukai's face when he least expected it. "YOU TWO AREN'T GUESTS HERE, LEARN TO TAKE IN SOME ROUGH TREATMENT." She stomped her feet, looking quite upset now, "YOU IDIOT, I'VE NEVER BEEN SHOUTED AT BEFORE BY ANYONE OUTSIDE THE FAMILY…HOW COULD YOU…YOU WANT ME TO SLAP YOUR BOTTOM?"

Kukai turned away from the girl, frowning; it was unfortunate that he was tied up otherwise he'd move away from her. _It's already enough that she's loud and childish__,__ does she really need to shout in my face as well_?

"Hurry up and inject Ikuto Tsukiyomi with the paralysis drug," Nadeshiko said, "You can play with the servant later."

Yaya ran over to Nadeshiko, almost crying, "I'm not playing around. He started it."

Nadeshiko sighed, taking the syringe from Yaya, "I'll finish things here. You should make sure our presence hasn't affected anything here."

Yaya's expression changed. She had a serious and dependable look about her now, losing all traces of her childishness. "Don't worry. On the exterior, we're just a normal company. No one knows that within this building, everyone is actually part of the mafia. We are all respectable employers and employees." Yaya smiled now, "we merge perfectly well into this kind of world."

"So, that's how it is," Ikuto said, opening his eyes, finally waking up from his little dream. He remembered that he asked Amu who she was and the answer he got was something that didn't settle well with him. Right after hearing her response though, he was knocked out by either Nadeshiko Fujisaki or the other girl in the room with them now. It seemed whilst he and Kukai were unconscious they were taken from Hata's place to somewhere else. Taking a quick glance around him, Ikuto noticed how dark the room was with only a single light bulb lighting the place. There was a significant part of the room though that he couldn't see at all, otherwise he noticed the many boxes set to the side, no windows and the ground was hard, unfurnished; this was probably a basement or a room underground. _There's only one exit_, Ikuto thought moving his hands a little to test the ropes, _what bothers me is the dark part of the room I can't see. I keep sensing something is there. _

"Ikuto are you alright?" Kukai asked, relieved that Ikuto was finally awake again.

"Of course he won't be alright," Nadeshiko said rushing towards Ikuto. She wasted no time and injected the needle into him, before taking a look at Kukai's arm and confirming that Yaya had injected him already, Nadeshiko relaxed.

"No need to be so tense," Ikuto mocked Nadeshiko, "both I and Kukai are tied up and now you've injected us with more paralysis drug, we're totally at your mercy."

"You really are," Nadeshiko smiled, gripping Ikuto's neck tightly and suffocating him. She would never forget how he had tried to use Amu and this was the perfect chance to make him pay. She watched, wanting to see this man suffer and beg for his life but all she got was a pitiful smile from him. Her hands tightened more but Ikuto only stared at her with a pitiful expression. "Fuck," she hissed, "what's with that look? You're the one that needs pitying."

Sensing Nadeshiko's growing anger, Yaya quickly pried her away from Ikuto, blocking her from reaching him again, "Nadeshiko, we're not to lay a finger on either of them."

Ikuto began to laugh which only provoked Nadeshiko even more.

Yaya kept a strong hold of Nadeshiko, shouting, "This is _her_ order. Are you planning to go against _her_ wish?"

Nadeshiko stopped; her glare at Ikuto slowly turning into a stare then to nothing more than a look. _He's messing with me_, Nadeshiko thought, keeping herself level-headed now. _He wants me to hurt him so that he can prove that he isn't scared of me. _Nadeshiko slowly relaxed herself, _if you're trying to make a fool out of me, then I just won't react to you. _

Ikuto threw Nadeshiko another pitiful look, "Compared to her hands over my neck the other night, I felt nothing from you. Were you actually serious just then, because it was pathetic?"

Nadeshiko put on her best poker face, controlling her own emotions. "Of course," she said with a flat voice, "isn't it expected? She's the one I pledged my loyalty to."

There was silence in the room now. Satisfied that she had regained her control, Nadeshiko finally turned away from Ikuto. _I shouldn't be the one to make you pay_, Nadeshiko thought, sitting on top of the stacked wooden boxes at the side.

Feeling the light vibration in her pocket, Yaya reached for her mobile. She stared at the text before turning to Nadeshiko; an excited smile appeared on her face as she announced, "she's coming here."

"It's about damn time," Nadeshiko said, standing up again.

"By 'she' they mean…." Kukai whispered.

"Amu," Ikuto finished.

Nadeshiko and Yaya both grabbed a handle of the metallic double door and they pulled in opposite directions, sliding the doors open to reveal the elevator; the two then stood waiting before the empty space.

"I was beginning to think, she's forgot about us," Yaya said.

"Yaya, don't be cheeky," Nadeshiko warned.

There were sounds of chains moving from above and slowly the lift compartment appeared, filling up the empty space. Nadeshiko and Yaya quickly knelt onto the floor, both saying, "Boss," as Amu stepped out.

Amu raised one hand, indicating for Nadeshiko and Yaya to stand back up, which they did. Amu didn't proceed further into the room though, only standing by the entrance as she observed her two prisoners.

Kukai's attention was immediately caught by Amu. He felt uneasy, his eyes only widening the more he took a good look at Amu. Dressed in red and black, she was bewitching, giving off the appearance of a devilish beauty drenched in blood. _Is this really the same girl_? Kukai questioned, _she's completely different…she's dangerous_… Kukai looked at Ikuto now, expecting him to either be shocked or angry, but was only more surprised to find Ikuto smiling, as though he had known all along.

"Boss," Yaya began, "was the room I prepared for you, to your liking?"

"Yes," Amu replied, not taking her eyes off Ikuto, "but, I may not stay there for long."

"Why?" Yaya asked, worried she had done something wrong.

Amu began to walk towards Ikuto, her black leather boots clicking on the floor as she did. Stopping right before him, Amu finished, "depending on Ikuto's decision."

"That man," Yaya muttered, taking a good look at Ikuto. She didn't say anything more though, not too certain of the situation and details.

Amu gently grabbed Ikuto's chin, lifting his face up towards hers, "your smile is as confident as I imagined it to be. I expected no less from you." She leaned in close and whispered into his ears now, "You're the first and last man to ever manipulate me. I figured I need to return the favour so, want me to become your first woman?"

Ikuto whispered back into Amu's ears, "in what way are you referring yourself as my woman…"

"The first woman to dominate you and beat you at your own game," Amu whispered, pulling away from Ikuto. She smiled now, "I don't want to waste any more time. Shall we get down to business?"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first," Kukai interrupted, not liking the sound of Amu's suggestion. For Ikuto's safety, Kukai really didn't want him to deal with Amu. Kukai tried his best to draw her attention to him. "You kidnapped us, treat us like this and now you want to talk business." He looked Amu in the eyes though it was nerve-wracking for him. "Did you plan all this from the start?"

Amu sensed Kukai's uneasiness and she deliberately avoided eye contact with him. If possible, she wanted to go easy on Kukai Souma, not forgetting that he was the only person who showed a tiny bit of kindness towards her during the days she had lost her memories and was used by Ikuto. But at the same time, he knew the truth all along so there was no way he was off the hook either.

"Who do you think you are?" Yaya shouted, glaring at Kukai, "you're just a servant. To speak up to our Boss like this…"

"Calm down Yaya," Amu commanded. Yaya immediately went silent. "You say funny things Kukai," Amu continued, "I thought you were a clever person, almost on par with my Nade. But you really do lack logic after all. Could I have planned for myself to get married to your master, I wonder."

"Who are you?" Kukai simply asked although he already realised the answer.

"Amu Hinamori," Amu said loudly and clearly, "the current Boss of one of the strongest mafia groups in the underworld. Is that a satisfactory enough introduction of myself or would you need statistics of how many I've killed?" Amu waited but it seemed Kukai was temporarily lost for words. She reached out towards Kukai, "I don't want to do this to you but," Amu said in an apologetic way, "I need you out of my way."

"STOP," Ikuto shouted but Amu ignored him.

With the small syringe hidden in her palm, she swiftly reached behind Kukai's neck and injected its contents into him. Kukai let out a small cry from the sudden pain of the needle piercing into his flesh, then seconds later, his eyes closed shut, his head dropped down towards his chest.

Yaya took the syringe from Amu, "I'm liking how quiet it is now. He was such a waste of our time. We should've shut him up ages ago…"

"The one who needs to shut up is you," Ikuto shouted, glaring at Yaya, "learn your place. You're just another servant like him. If he needs to be shut up then so do you."

Yaya's fist tightened on the syringe until it shattered in her hands. The colour of her cheeks slowly turning red, matching the blood from her hands. She was aware that Amu was eyeing her, so she restrained herself from jumping at Ikuto like Nadeshiko had done before. _I won't forget the insult though_, Yaya thought as she went to stand besides Nadeshiko, putting a small smile on her face.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't go and piss off my little ones," Amu said, impressed with how well Yaya could control herself.

"Then you need to teach them better manners," Ikuto said, a little impatient now, "hurry and say what you need to."

"I want to enter into an alliance with you, Ikuto Tsukiyomi," Amu said slowly, making sure Ikuto didn't mishear her. "Or to put it into words of you businessmen, the two of us are going to enter into a contract."

"What sort of contract?" Ikuto questioned. "What do you get out of all this?"

"You ask so many questions," Amu complained, "do you still remember my answer to your question."

Ikuto got more serious now. "Is that really your answer? Say it once more Amu Hinamori, who are you?"

"Your wife," Amu said, a cunning smile spreading on her face.

Yaya grabbed hold of Nadeshiko's arm, shocked at what she just heard. Nadeshiko took Yaya to the side and started to whisper half the story to her, whilst leaving Amu to deal with Ikuto.

"My wife," Ikuto repeated, "then you intend to have me as your husband?"

"You are my husband," Amu pointed out, "we're legally married. In name and, since you helped yourself to me the other night, it's a consummated marriage."

Ikuto said nothing but simply stared at Amu, who was clearly enjoying herself. _I don't understand her motive_, Ikuto tried to figure out, _it's not money or revenge she's after but something else. What is it? Something that I can give her if we continued the fake marriage I started…._

Lost in his thoughts Ikuto hadn't noticed that Amu had leaned in close to him, their faces now only inches apart from each other and he found himself staring straight into her honey-golden eyes.

"Are you trying to figure me out?" Amu whispered gently, "you won't ever know if I don't tell you. It's because you know nothing about me or my world."

"Don't you hate me?" Ikuto asked directly, "I used you."

"I do," Amu admitted, "but that doesn't change my offer to you. As I've said, I want us to become allies. We can both help each other get what we most want."

Their foreheads touched but neither of them moved away. Ikuto began to unconsciously look at Amu, tracing her facial features, her eyes, her nose and then her lips. _I want to_… Ikuto started thinking, _what do I want to do to her_? He met her waiting gaze again. _You are different_ _Amu Hinamori_, Ikuto thought, snapping out of whatever it was he just went through. _You're so different and unlike anyone I've met before that I almost lost myself_.

Staying close, Amu continued, "I know you need to be married for two years in order for your uncle to pass on the rights of the company to you. If we had a divorce now, you'll lose the deal you had with your uncle."

"And if I don't give a damn about that deal…"

"Also," Amu said, not letting Ikuto retaliate, "I know you want to work with an underworld group to provide you with money. The Hinamori group is one of the most powerful families in the underworld. As my husband, the Hinamori group can back you up unconditionally." Amu paused to allow things to sink in for Ikuto, "how about it? My offer isn't such a bad option. You'll be able to get both the things you want."

There was a few seconds of silence before Ikuto burst out laughing, startling Amu. She moved away from Ikuto, breaking off their close distance and stared at him, not sure how to interpret his reaction. His laugh seemed to have caught Nadeshiko and Yaya's attention too as they stopped their little catch-up conversation.

Ikuto finally calmed down and said clearly, "I decline."

Amu had a quizzical look on her face now so Ikuto laughed once more before stating, "In a game where the profit is high, the risks are always twice as high. Most importantly, the risks I bare are your gains. Tell me, why would I want to agree to your offer when I benefit little out of it compared to you?"

Amu's confused look disappeared and she let out a sigh, "so you saw through the hole in my offer, but that doesn't change anything. You don't have the right to decline."

"Go ahead and take my life," Ikuto dared, "You're the one who wants to work with me. That means you need me more than I need you. Read the situation sweetie, I'm the one with the upper-hand in this negotiation."

"You're wrong dear," Amu said, a smile appearing on her face again, "I'm not as desperate as you think I am. I offered you a chance to live only so I could change the dynamics of a game I have with another person. In other words you are a pawn I don't necessarily need, but would like to have for more fun."

"Since you put it that way, I'll gladly strip you of that fun," Ikuto continued, now testing Amu's patience. "Good luck in your dull game then."

Amu dropped her smile, a discontent expression upon her face and she shot Ikuto a warning look, "I'll try again and if you still decline, then all it means is, the game I'm playing with that other person remains unchanged, but you will be dead."

Amu took a step back from Ikuto and she clicked her fingers. The dark part of the room automatically lit up and Ikuto stared, his eyes wide opened at the thing that was tied up behind them all along. _It can't be_, he thought, staring at the perfectly chained beast lurking behind the iron bars that separated them from it.

Nadeshiko and Yaya started to untie Kukai from his chair. Without having to watch anymore, Ikuto caught onto Amu's game.

"Stop, leave Kukai out of this," Ikuto demanded.

"He won't be the only one I'm going to feed my pet," Amu warned, "There are two more idiots back at your mansion."

"Utau and Iru," Ikuto uttered, realising how late it was that he had just noticed.

Nadeshiko unlocked the iron door and together with Yaya, threw the unconscious Kukai into the once dark part of the room. Nadeshiko then relocked the iron door. Amu clicked her fingers twice now and the chains binding around the beast's body began to loosen, until its orange and black striped fur became more and more visible.

"KUKAI, WAKE UP," Ikuto shouted, "KUKAI."

"He's paralysed so even if you do wake him, he'll still get eaten," Amu reminded Ikuto. She turned away from him, walking towards the elevator, "you have until I leave this room Ikuto." She took one last look at him and said, "Do you want to form an alliance with me and become my husband?"

Ikuto just glared at Amu who turned from him and started to walk towards the elevator with Nadeshiko and Yaya following behind her. There was loud rattling noises as the chains continued to loosen and then a ferocious growl echoed throughout the room. Ikuto stared as the mouth of the tiger was beginning to show from under the loosened chains and its sharp canines stuck out. Kukai was still lying unconscious before the wild beast and no matter how hard Ikuto tried, even scratching off parts of his skin on his wrist didn't allow him to break free from the ropes tying him still. _Do I really have no choice_, Ikuto kept asking, _if I don't want to lose then Kukai will just have to die…if Kukai dies then Amu can't force me into the alliance. I can…I…what am I thinking? _

Ikuto stopped thinking, looking away from Kukai and stared at Amu who was getting further and further away from him. His gaze was fixated on her back, on the long pink hair moving away from him and suddenly, the vision before him seemed to shift and he remembered a part of his painful past.

"IKUTO…IKUTO…." The woman's voice cried out over and over again. "Please, don't do this to me…Ikuto, don't leave me…."

Ikuto stopped momentarily, turning to look behind him and the woman crying on the floor. He said nothing.

"Ikuto, please understand me, don't turn your back on me," the woman said in a very weak voice.

"Good bye," Ikuto said coldly, turning his back on the woman and he continued, walking away from her. The last thing he heard was her cry.

_Why, at a time like this am I remembering such a thing_, Ikuto thought. _Was that what you were looking at when I turned my back on you, just like what I'm looking at now_? As Ikuto stared at the distant Amu, he seemed to see an image of himself in her place and his mind went blank for the moment, his emotions void. _I_, Ikuto thought, staring at his own back that was far from his reach. _No, that's not me_, Ikuto closed his eyes and when he reopened them, he was seeing reality once more. It wasn't him but Amu he was staring at. _My mother lost when she watched me walk away from her…but I won't lose like she did… _Ikuto realised_, winning my pride and declining you would only win me this round, but I'll lose the whole game in return…. _

"AMU," Ikuto shouted, finally accepting that he needed to lose to Amu this one time. "You were right…you really are the first and last person to dominate me."

Amu stopped just before entering the elevator hearing Ikuto speak.

"Let's form an alliance," Ikuto said.

Amu clicked her fingers three times and the loosening chains started to bind around the tiger again, holding it in place so that it won't be able to get near the unconscious Kukai. Amu turned to face Ikuto with a satisfied smile on her face, "I think we'll get along very well."


	11. Until Death

**-11- Until Death **

A smile still on her face, Amu casually walked towards Ikuto. She reached behind him for the locks and with her keys, she unchained him, never letting his eyes stray from hers. She hadn't felt this ecstatic for ages and the thrill within her only built up with each passing second. _I've got you where I want you Ikuto_, Amu thought, _what are you going to do now? I can't wait to find out. _

As though he was able to read Amu's mind, Ikuto also smiled and mocked, "You won't want to find out, the things I'm capable of and am going to do." He hissed into Amu's ears, "Because when you do find out, it'll be the end of you."

"Right now, you're not very convincing," Amu said confidently, but her smile faded.

"Don't let your guard down against me," Ikuto warned. He took the keys and moved passed Amu towards Kukai.

Running her fingers through her long pink hair, Amu stood watching Ikuto untie and wake Kukai, her expression becoming emotionless.

Quite a distance away, Nadeshiko held onto Yaya's arm firmly, stopping her from doing anything rash. She too eyed Ikuto with frustration.

"I don't like him," Yaya uttered, "he's too arrogant and to act so rudely before the Boss is just unforgivable."

"Bear with it Yaya," Nadeshiko whispered, "The Boss made it clear that he was a part of her plans."

"I can't see his worth to her," Yaya muttered truthfully.

_Neither can I_, Nadeshiko thought, _if only I knew what the Boss was planning_. "Oh, he's awake again," Nadeshiko noted, her attention on Kukai now, who to her still looked very drowsy and confused.

A shocked expression appeared on Kukai's face now and he was wide awake. He constantly looked from Ikuto to Amu, still unable to comprehend what he was just told.

Before Kukai could say anything, Ikuto grabbed hold of him, pulling him close. He whispered to Kukai, making sure Amu wouldn't be able to hear, "I had no choice but to form an alliance with Amu. This time, she was the one with the upper-hand."

Kukai took in a deep breath to calm himself, "she threatened you with my life didn't she?" There was silence as Ikuto didn't answer but Kukai knew, he realised. He could never forget the desperate and despair feeling he felt when he first set eyes on Amu. _She's the leader of a criminal group_, Kukai thought, _she's dangerous. There's no way, for even Ikuto to match up to her…Is there really no other option but to play along with this alliance? _

"Have you two finished catching up?" Amu questioned, tilting her head to one side as she looked at the two. "If you're done, I need to confirm the alliance."

"Confirm," Ikuto repeated, "there's no need to sign a contract over this. I swear I never go back on my words."

"You're forgetting we do things differently in the underworld," Amu clarified, "you don't mind do you?"

"Do as you please," Ikuto permitted.

"Then we'll begin the confirmation immediately," Amu said quite enthusiastically. She turned towards Nadeshiko and Yaya, "take us up."

"Yes Boss," both Nadeshiko and Yaya replied. Entering the lift, Yaya pressed a few buttons before stepping back into the room as the lift doors closed. A metal plate descended, first sealing off the tiger so that it was completely out of sight, then the room seemed to roar as a strange mechanical noise echoed.

"What's going on?" Kukai questioned as the room began to shake. From instinct, he immediately stood in front of Ikuto.

"Relax," Ikuto said, "don't do anything."

Kukai turned to look at a carefree and calm Ikuto; he could only nod in response. It was quick but Kukai could swear that he glimpsed a smile on Ikuto's face_. I see_, Kukai thought, taking a closer look at an unfazed Ikuto, before relaxing himself. _I shouldn't be worrying about Ikuto's safety but what it is he wants to do_. _He's scheming something_.

The walls surrounding them started to move away, now detached from the floor that slowly began to rise upwards towards the ceiling. Kukai stared as the ceiling began to open, a bright whiteness blazing their eyes and an obvious ringing in their ears of different voices – a gathered crowd. Steadily the floor carrying the five of them ascended until they were now in another room, surrounded by a rowdy looking horde on either side of them. There was roughly about 500 people, some obviously thugs but others looking more normal and presentable. A loud clicking noise sounded, the floor securely attached to the new platform in the massive room.

The surrounding crowd of 500 immediately fell silent, all kneeling down and shouted clearly, "BOSS, WELCOME BACK."

Two women carrying a chair walked onto the raised platform, where Ikuto, Kukai, Yaya, Nadeshiko and Amu now stood. They placed the chair behind Amu and returned into the crowd as soon as Amu took her seat. Nadeshiko and Yaya stood either side of their boss.

"Stand," Amu said and everyone stood back up.

The room was dead silent despite the number of people present. Two big projector monitors started to descend from the ceiling and it switched on instantly, the face of a man and woman forming upon one of the two screens.

"Welcome back Boss," both Lulu and Nikaidou said in unison on the screen as they looked at Amu.

"It's good to see your doing well," Nikaidou commented, "I was very concerned."

"Boss, why didn't you leave us a message?" Lulu asked as politely as she could, "if you were just going to find Yaya Yuiki then…"

"Enough," Amu said, staring at her two subordinates who were still in Hong Kong. She deliberately flashed a warning look at Lulu to shut her up, "There's no need for either of you to know any details. All you need to know is that I'm alive and well, isn't that right?"

"Of course," both Nikaidou and Lulu answered.

"As our Boss, it's your privilege to choose what to tell and what not, please just understand we care only for your well-being," Nikaidou said, "however, a warning next time would help prevent us from doing anything stupid when we're not in your presence."

"You say pretty things Nikaidou," Nadeshiko couldn't help but comment, "But your words are more arrogant than Lulu's aren't they?"

Nikaidou glanced at Nadeshiko, his poker face on, and keeping quiet.

"You're the arrogant one," Lulu spoke up, giving Nadeshiko a dissatisfied look.

"Getting mad because you're not the one standing here with the Boss Lulu," Nadeshiko taunted.

"Silence," Amu said as a warning.

Lulu, Nikaidou and Nadeshiko immediately fell silent, their attention back on their Boss. Yaya held in her giggle, finding it amusing that the three were in a power-struggle. It was only now that Nikaidou and Lulu had just noticed two strangers standing near Amu; two young man and they didn't look like an underling belonging to Nadeshiko or Yaya. What's more, they look quite a mess, their clothes roughed up and one even has blood-stains on his shirt.

Amu caught the curious expression on her two subordinates face as they examined Ikuto and Kukai with interest. "Nikaidou, Lulu, introduce yourself," Amu commanded, "We have two very important guests here."

"Very well," Nikaidou said with a polite smile. He looked directly at Ikuto from the screen, "my name is Yuu Nikaidou, the first division's lieutenant. A pleasure to meet you sir."

Ikuto just stared at the screen with Nikaidou's face projected on it. His attention immediately shifted towards the second screen as the blonde woman spoke.

"Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto," Lulu introduced, "a joint lieutenant of the second division."

"I'll be the third division's lieutenant, Yaya Yuiki," Yaya followed up, "the other second division's lieutenant is currently out of commission. You won't meet them."

"Nadeshiko Fujisaki," Nadeshiko said, "the family's adviser. The rest of the people within this room are all underlings belonging to one of the divisions."

There was silence now after the brief introductions of Amu's subordinates. Kukai was slightly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people and just couldn't bring himself to speak or move. Ikuto on the other hand was rather fascinated by these people. He took a good look at the all of them, Yaya, Lulu, Nikaidou and Nadeshiko. Within those few brief minutes, much like a computer system Ikuto had already analysed each one of them. There was a clear power-struggle going on, all trying to gain more power within the family and Amu's trust perhaps. Yaya was childish but dependable. Nikaidou was the obvious sly fox of the bunch, Lulu being the restless type and whilst Nadeshiko appeared mainly calm, she had a tendency to tease and provoke those around her for amusement. _Out of the four_, Ikuto thought, _the two on the screen should be easier for me to manipulate, though I'll need to observe them a little more, to see if they have the guts to betray Amu…_

"So who are you?" Lulu asked staring from Ikuto to Kukai, impatient to wait any longer.

"Wait," Amu said before Ikuto or Kukai can answer. "I'll do the introductions. There's something I wish to announce too."

"To gather all the division's lieutenant here, it must be important," Nikaidou commented.

Amu pointed at Kukai, "the young man over here is Kukai Souma. He's," she pointed at Ikuto now, "that man's subordinate. He isn't very important in all this, so we can forget him."

Kukai clenched a fist, somehow agitated to be treated as something unworthy of attention. He remained quiet and still though, not forgetting Ikuto's order to not do anything but go along with the situation. He was forced to step to the side as Yaya grabbed his arm and pulled him to stand next to her, which he restrained himself from resisting.

Amu stood up, casually walking towards Ikuto, "this man is a part of my important announcement. His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, remember it."

"YES BOSS," the entire room echoed as everyone but Kukai and Ikuto replied clearly and loudly.

"Before I announce anything I'll say only one thing," Amu paused making sure everyone was listening, "I've already made up my mind. Do not oppose my decision."

Another clear "YES BOSS," rang throughout the room.

Now standing next to Ikuto, Amu smiled, raising her left hand in the air, she took off a ring she was wearing on her fourth finger. It was an intricately designed ring that was shaped as a twin-headed flying eagle, a bloody almandine for the eye of the right eagle's head and an opaque onyx for the left. It was a mesmerising design that Ikuto had never seen before, the more you stared at it, the more one felt as though the eagle was glaring into your soul. It captured Ikuto's attention so much that he didn't realise until a few seconds later that everyone in the entire room had knelt down again. Kukai was also kneeling on the floor struggling to stand up but Yaya Yuki seemed to be holding him down. _That ring is_, Ikuto figured, _the symbol of the Hinamori group, the identification of the Boss_.

"Today, I want to make an oath with this ring before all members of my family," Amu began. She pulled the ring apart so that one became two. The twin-headed eagle was now two separate eagle rings. She turned to face Ikuto, looking straight into his eyes and gently took his left hand. "Swearing my life upon this ring, I, Amu Hinamori the 13th Boss of the Hinamori group declare that from this moment on, I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi's wife until my death."

_This is_, Ikuto breathed, his eyes wide from shock. It was the first time that he felt overwhelmed by something, and it wasn't this marriage pledge, it was of Amu and her seriousness, her intensity. _She's for real_, Ikuto thought, _fuck, which part of this is fake_? _No, Amu is…bring it on…_

Ikuto wasn't the only one shocked though. There was a clear shout from Nikaidou, "wait a minute, BOSS, what's going on?"

"That's right," Lulu joined Nikaidou, "we know nothing of this man and don't we have arrangements with the Hotori…"

"I said clearly not to oppose me," Amu warned, turning her head to glare at the two on the screen. "I am determined to become this man's wife. Nothing will stop me."

"But the arrangement with-" Nikaidou tried to continue.

"YUU NIKAIDOU," Nadeshiko shouted to prevent Nikaidou from protesting further. She stood up, "you have no right to question the Boss's decision. Know you're place. I give my full support of this marriage."

"As of me," Yaya said, standing up, pulling an annoyed Kukai up with her.

"How could you as the family's adviser approve of such a thing when you know…."

"I will also support the Boss's decision."

"Even you too Lulu," a surprised Nikaidou said looking at Lulu.

"Do you really want to oppose the boss?" Lulu questioned.

Nikaidou bit his lips to calm himself down. "I'm sorry Boss. I was just shocked but I will give you my blessings."

"A wise decision," Amu commented, "does anyone else oppose?" Amu took the silence as an agreement to her new marriage announcement. She squeezed on Ikuto's left hand, continuing what she started, not regretting her decision. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, as your wife I will not betray you and I'll pledge my life to you, in return, you are to never die by another's hand but mine. Your answer?"

Ikuto remained quiet. He took the almandine eagle ring from Amu and grabbing her left hand, he slid it onto her fourth finger. "I accept. Become my wife Amu Hinamori," he answered clearly, a confident smile spreading across his face. "I'll also swear my life upon this ring and in front of all these witnesses. I, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, declare that from this moment on, I am Amu Hinamori's husband until my death. I will not betray you and I'll pledge my life to you, in return, you are to never desire of killing another man but me. Your answer?"

Amu smiled, holding out the ring still in her other hand, "I accept." Ikuto stretched out his fingers and she placed the onyx eagle ring on his forth finger. Entwining her fingers in Ikuto's, Amu raised their hands in the air, the two eagles glaring down upon all as a symbol and she declared, "This marriage is now official."

"Not quite," Ikuto interjected, lowering their hands. "I'm not satisfied with the way things are."

"What do you mean?" Amu questioned almost glaring at him. _What he is playing at now_, she wondered. "You already accepted."

Ikuto turned to look at the crowd, "I'm sure your underlings aren't very satisfied either." A cunning smile formed on Ikuto's face, "to me, pledge one more thing Amu Hinamori. Pledge that I am your equal."

There was gasps in the room now, even Nadeshiko and Yaya were staring with surprise at Ikuto's demand. Kukai on the other hand simply let out a sigh, already used to Ikuto's outrageous suggestions in dire situations, such as this.

"What is that man thinking?" Lulu hissed.

Nikaidou remained quiet and observed Ikuto carefully.

"No other person in this world will be your equal but me," Ikuto said loudly and clearly, "until death, I am you're most trusted ally but at the same time, I am also you're biggest enemy. What do you say Amu Hinamori?"

"I knew there was no way you would allow me to pull all the strings," Amu began, considering Ikuto's words carefully. "I admit we're very similar but right now, you're not equal to me. Earn the right to be." Amu said seriously now, "I promise you I won't allow anyone else to take that position. You are the only one to be my ally and enemy."

Satisfied with Amu's response, Ikuto bit his lips so that it bled before pulling an unexpected Amu in towards him. With one hand on her waist and the other holding her head, Ikuto kissed Amu with his bloody lips. At first Amu was a little taken back by Ikuto's sudden action but the taste of his blood in her mouth excited her. Wanting to taste more, she began to lick the red liquid directly from his wound, not noticing fast enough that Ikuto had his teeth on her lower lip. Amu held in a scream from the pain of being bitten by Ikuto – now it was his turn to taste her blood. After he was content, Ikuto pulled away from Amu, a smug smile on his face, "Amu Hinamori, remember the taste of the man that you want to kill and never forget it until your death." He licked his lips stained with both their blood as though to mock her, "This is an unbreakable blood contract between us." His smile got bigger now as he leaned in and said, "It's me who's got you this time." Taking Amu's hand, he raised it in the air, the two rings seemed to shine as he announced, "Our marriage is now complete and official."

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you…" Amu began but her voice was drowned out by the sudden applause and cheering from the crowd that filled up the entire room.

In unison, all of Amu's underlings shouted, "CONGRATULATIONS BOSS, NEW MASTER."

_This guy_, Amu recollected, noting the change of attitude in her minions towards Ikuto. _He kissed me on purpose, showing his daring and confident nature, he easily earned everyone's respect…Ikuto, you really are not simple…._

"We'll be in your care new master," Yaya, Nadeshiko, Lulu and Nikaidou all said.

Standing next to Yaya, Kukai watched silently. _This is no marriage_, he thought to himself. He stared at the scene before him, with Ikuto and Amu standing next to each other. He let out a small gasp, a strange image suddenly conjured up in his mind. He quickly shook his head and dismissed it. _That image is just amiss. _His gaze returned to Amu and Ikuto_, today, I've just witnessed a declaration of war between two cunning devils._

Amu gripped hardly onto Ikuto's hand, slightly agitated that Ikuto got the last word. She was beginning to doubt that she ever had the upper-hand over him. Amu let their hands down, and gave a clear command to dismiss everyone in the room. All of her, now partly Ikuto's subordinates too, left the room.

"Have a good night Boss, new Master," both Lulu and Nikaidou said, the screens turning a solid black as it switched off.

"Shall we get going," Amu said, pulling Ikuto out the room. Kukai followed behind them.

Once Nadeshiko was sure Amu was a good distance away, she whispered to Yaya, "There was a rat mixed in with your underlings. Catch it." Nadeshiko then followed Amu out the room.

Yaya stretched her arms before dashing out the room in the opposite direction to Amu and the others. _I know there was a rat_, Yaya thought, easily running through her still dispersing underlings. She took a short cut and waited in the seldom used corridor, already knowing the rat would show up there. _When I catch you, you'll be sorry. Don't think I'm nice enough to allow trespassers_. Yaya waited and her heart began to race with excitement as she heard footsteps walking towards her. She peered out of the corner and saw a cloaked person. _Found you_, Yaya thought, reaching in her pocket for her hand-gun. She stopped though as the cloaked person began to shake and loosing balance, he or she slowly crouched down onto the floor, their hand leaning on the wall for support. Even from a distance, Yaya could hear that person's heavy panting and clear sobs. _They're crying_, Yaya wondered, observing quietly.

The cloak slid off, revealing long blonde hair and a frail looking body that belonged to a pretty young girl.

"That's," Yaya gasped, recognising the person before her. "Why is she here?"

Wiping her tears, the young girl banged her fists on the floor and cursed, "Why, why, why… that marriage won't be recognised. It will never be approved." She clutched at her chest and took in deep breaths, "that man…Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you'll pay for seducing my brother's fiancée. I'll kill you."

"Su Hotori," Yaya muttered in surprise, "why is a Hotori here?"


	12. Black Tea

**-12- Black Tea **

Looking around to check that no one saw her, Su Hotori quickly pulled the cloak over herself and sprinted down the corridor, unaware that Yaya was silently watching. Yaya stepped out from hiding once she was certain Su was far away. "Why is a Hotori here?" Yaya questioned, staring at the empty space where Su stood only moments ago. She gritted her teeth, "damn, since she's not an ordinary Hotori, I can't just kill her off." Yaya took her phone out and called Nadeshiko. _Hurry and pick up_, Yaya chanted as she waited.

"Yeah," Nadeshiko answered.

"We've got trouble," Yaya began, "a Hotori snuck in."

"Then finish them off," Nadeshiko said nonchalantly, "I can't believe you need to call me for such things."

"It's Su Hotori," Yaya spoke up.

There was silence as Nadeshiko didn't respond. Yaya clenched her mobile tighter, sensing from the quietness that the situation was probably very bad. She could only wonder at this point how on earth, someone like Su Hotori had managed to sneak in. Regardless though, if anything severe were to happen, Yaya would be responsible for it. _I should've been more careful_, Yaya cursed.

"Leave her be," Nadeshiko finally said after deep consideration. "Pretend nothing has happened and don't alert the Boss about this."

"What?" Yaya gasped, surprised with Nadeshiko's decision, "are you sure this is for the best?"

"As the family's advisor I guarantee this is the best action to take," Nadeshiko said confidently, "no harm will come to the family or the Boss."

"I'll do as you say," Yaya said cutting off the phone call. She made her way back to the main area of the building, glancing only once behind her in the direction where Su Hotori had ran off to. _What are the Hotori's after_? Yaya couldn't help but think, _Nadeshiko too, why is she setting Su free…_

Hours passed since the shocking declaration of Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi. After leaving Yaya with a few errands, as Nadeshiko called them; Amu, Kukai, Ikuto and Nadeshiko were making their way back to the Tsukiyomi mansion. It was silent throughout the entire journey. Sitting next to the driver's seat, Kukai was wide awake and very tense as he stared outside the window. Nadeshiko who was driving was equally silent, having nothing to say to Kukai. Sitting at the back, Amu wasn't asleep but her eyes were closed from exhaustion. Next to her, Ikuto slept care-freely. A sly smile crept on Nadeshiko's face as she took a quick look at Ikuto. She tapped her fingers on the wheel, obviously in high spirits. Kukai noticed Nadeshiko's sudden excitement and could only worry what she was planning.

_I still can't believe Ikuto did what he did back there_, Kukai thought to himself in the silence. _Then again, I can't believe Amu turned out to be a Mafia Boss…So much has happened and I feel that a lot more is still to come… _

Once they arrived back at the mansion, Ikuto and Kukai quickly went to Utau and Iru. Nadeshiko and Amu stood patiently waiting by the doorway as Kukai untied the two. As soon as Utau was free, she hugged Ikuto tightly, tears streaming down her face. Ikuto patted her head lightly. Iru, on the other hand stood before Kukai to face Amu and Nadeshiko with a glare.

"Stop that," Nadeshiko ordered, "it's an irritating look."

"I should've been more careful," Iru bit her lips, frustrated and mad, "I can't believe I didn't recognise you, Amu Hinamori."

Amu simply stared back at Iru with her signature poker face, not revealing any emotions. Iru slowly grew tenser under Amu's gaze; it took all her strength to keep her body from shaking. Now that Amu was dressed in her usual attire, Iru immediately recognised her and the fear she first felt when she set eyes upon this mafia boss also returned. What was more frightening to Iru though, was the image that constantly flickered before her eyes, the image of Amu when they first met in this mansion. _How on earth can she look so different, by just wearing different clothes_, Iru tried to think, _no, it's not just her clothes, it's her expression and her eyes…that time__,__ her eyes were really pure, innocent, not like these_… "Cold, emotionless and penetrating," Iru muttered, feeling as though her soul was being stabbed by Amu's gaze.

"Your glare has softened," Amu commented, tilting her head to one side as she stared at Iru, "scared?"

Kukai grabbed hold of Iru's arm and pulled her back behind him. She was silent, a sign of defeat. Utau on the other hand, had regained her composure with Ikuto being besides her. Moments passed as the six stared at each other in the dimly lit room.

"Ikuto, that woman is dangerous," Utau began, her grip on Ikuto's jacket tightening. "We should get rid of her as…"

"Utau," Ikuto said, breaking off her sentence, "don't bad mouth my wife."

Utau's eyes widened as she looked at Ikuto, stunned at what he just said. "Ikuto, she's not any ordinary girl…she's a mafia boss. She's dangerous."

Ikuto returned Utau's warnings with a gentle glare that shut her up immediately. She looked away from Ikuto, upset that he was angry at her, upset that he was protecting Amu Hinamori.

"Ikuto, it was my fault for not recognising her at the start but," Iru said, keeping an eye on Amu and Nadeshiko who just stood there, "Amu Hinamori isn't a normal Mafia Boss. She's the head of one of the strongest groups, the Hinamori family. Besides that, she has a reputation, people in the underworld call her the-"

"You know a lot don't you?" Nadeshiko said with a warning tone, pointing her Naginata at Iru. "There's no need for you to share that information. Do you understand Devil-tongue Iru?"

"Enough Iru," Ikuto said, untangling himself from Utau's grasp and stepping to stand in between Nadeshiko, Amu and Iru. "Do me a favour and keep the fact that Amu is a part of the mafia a secret. Don't ever reveal her identity to anyone."

"Ikuto," Utau slowly processed, "when you say that, you're meaning to continue this fake marriage."

"Yes," Ikuto confirmed, "so I need you two to act as though nothing has happened. Act like you know nothing. Amu is Amu Tsukiyomi, my wife." He looked straight into Utau's eyes, "you'll help me Utau."

"Utau," Iru uttered, bewildered with Ikuto's decision.

"If that is what you want," Utau said, "I'll do it. Iru, this is also my command."

"Understood," Iru said in response to Utau.

Ikuto gave Utau a light pat on her cheeks, smiling at her as he mouthed the words thank you. Utau silently accepted the turn of events and Iru coming to terms with the idea of being in the presence of Amu Hinamori.

"Since it's decided, we'll be heading off," Amu announced, satisfied with Ikuto's control over Utau and Iru. "Come, Nade."

Nadeshiko followed Amu out of the garden house, leaving the Tsukiyomi family alone. The long night was about to end though, as the first weak rays of the sun slowly peaked from the horizon. Tired from everything that has happened, Ikuto made his way to his own bedroom, stating he'd sleep the day off. Uncomfortable with acquainting themselves to the Hinamori group, Iru requested to leave Utau's side once more, which Utau permitted. Iru immediately left the Tsukiyomi mansion; her destination the underworld, where she was now desperate to grasp more knowledge of the Hinamori's. Kukai and Utau were the only ones left in the garden house now.

"Go ahead," Kukai urged and almost at the same time Kukai had said those words, Utau burst into tears again. Staying quiet, Kukai constantly stroked Utau's back gently, watching her as she cried to her hearts content. He knew that she was putting up a brave front when she promised Ikuto not to interfere, hiding her shock and sadness. _This is all I can do for you_, Kukai thought, gently hugging the shaking Utau who eventually became too tired to cry anymore. She fell asleep in his arms. Kukai, treating her like a fragile piece of glass, picked her up and carried Utau to her room.

After putting Utau to bed, Kukai resumed his duties as the mansion's head butler. Despite his own fatigue, he followed up on the daily chores needed to be done in the mansion. Once he was satisfied, he headed towards Ikuto's office, remembering some documents he needed to take care of. On his way, he passed the familiar servants, all bustling around but Kukai stopped briefly. He turned back to stare at one particular petite looking maid who was carrying a bunch of flowers in her hands. The maid ran past him so quickly that Kukai didn't catch a proper look at her. _That maid_, Kukai thought, staring at her distant profile, _I don't remember seeing her before… _Alert, Kukai quickly followed the maid, his big steps turning into a run. He watched her turn the corner and followed swiftly. _Shit_, Kukai gasped, anxious now, _I lost her_. Before Kukai, the corridor was empty; it was a dead end and there was only one door. _Can't be_, Kukai thought standing before the only possible place the maid could disappear to. He gazed at the chained double doors that was bolted and sealed with several heavy locks. Kukai's hands reached out for the handle, grabbing it, he pulled hard. _As expected_, Kukai thought staring at the door that didn't open. _This door will stay locked forever. Damn_, _I can't believe I lost her_, Kukai cursed, _I should warn Ikuto later_…

Hong Kong; inside one of the Hinamori group's headquarters, Nikaidou hastily threw various essentials into a suitcase. Lulu who had been standing by the door watching him for the past ten minutes finally spoke up, "are you going somewhere Nikaidou?"

Nikaidou who had only just noticed Lulu turned his head in her direction, before returning his attention to packing.

"You've been very quiet ever since the Boss announced her marriage," Lulu probed, "worried about what Tadase Hotori would do?"

Nikaidou stopped what he was doing and gestured for Lulu to come into the room. She did, making herself comfortable on a sofa.

Nikaidou stood before her, "what do you think of the marriage then? You agreed pretty quickly to it."

Lulu shrugged, "the Boss's words are absolute. It's her decision. As long as she doesn't bring down the family, I'll support her."

Nikaidou nodded.

"What are your thoughts then?" Lulu questioned back.

"I was against it at the start. Now though," Nikaidou began but decided to stop, not wishing to share his inner thoughts with Lulu. "I have similar thoughts to you," he lied. _Actually, I've taken an interest in Ikuto Tsukiyomi. The more I think about him and what he did in the ceremony, the more I think he resembles that person_, Nikaidou thought to himself, _I can't be certain though, to know for sure, I'll need to meet with that man_.

"Where are you going?" Lulu asked again.

"Isn't it obvious," Nikaidou said. He lied again, "I'm going to see the Boss."

"Then I'll come with you," Lulu announced, standing up, "give me at least an hour to pack. I'll also need time to distribute jobs and necessary commands to my underlings."

Nikaidou opened his mouth, wanting to protest against Lulu's decision to follow him but the ringing phone in the room distracted him. He picked it up, "hello, who is it?"

"This is Kiseki Hotori," the male voice said. "Where's Amu Hinamori?"

Nikaidou responded carefully, "I've already spoken to your Boss regarding the whereabouts of our Boss. I believe two weeks deadline hasn't ended."

"She's not in Hong Kong," Kiseki pressed, "then, I guess the information I received is right."

"Information," Nikaidou repeated.

Lulu now stood next to Nikaidou, listening in on the conversation. Any Hotori meant trouble at a time like this.

"Interesting," Kiseki teased before cutting off the call.

"KISEKI," Nikaidou called loudly on the phone but there was only a beeping noise to indicate the call had ended.

"This doesn't sound good," Lulu muttered. "I heard Kiseki Hotori is hard to deal with."

There was a knock on the door and one of Nikaidou's underlings came in with a black envelope. He handed it to Nikaidou before leaving the room again.

"We should warn the Boss," Lulu continued, taking out her cell phone, "if any Hotori finds out about the Boss's marriage…I don't want to imagine what will happen between the two families."

"I think that's the least of our problems," Nikaidou slowly said. He held up the black envelope for Lulu to see and her expression turned dark.

The envelope had golden writing on the front, addressed to Amu Hinamori and behind was the one seal that any underworld Boss could not ignore.

"Seems like no one knows yet that the Boss isn't in Hong Kong," Lulu uttered, staring at the envelope.

"That doesn't change the fact that we've received this invitation," Nikaidou stated grimly.

Early afternoon in the Tsukiyomi household, the petite maid finished placing the last flower in a vase within the kitchen. She stretched a little, tired from running around the place. She wouldn't have chosen to place flowers in the mansion if she knew how long it'd take her. There was just too many rooms. She smiled though, thinking more deeply, at least this task allowed her to familiarise herself with the place. The maid glanced around, making sure that the other real servants of the Tsukiyomi household, were too busy to notice her. Casually, she walked over to a tray of tea that was labelled for the young master. Taking the lid off the hot pot of brewing tea, the maid quickly dropped in a capsule. _Black tea_, she thought, _what a beautiful colour. It's the colour you see in your death_, she put the lid back on and turned to pick up a tray of biscuits, labelled to be sent to one of the drawing rooms in the mansion. She left the kitchen pretending to deliver the biscuits, the smile never leaving her face, her anticipation only building at the thought of an impending death. When she was certain she was alone again, she let down her blonde hair and took out her cell phone. She read the text message on her phone with a sullen look.

_Su, you have until I arrive in Japan. If I confirm of Amu Hinamori's betrayal, No one will be saved__,__ Kiseki_.

"Kiseki," Su inhaled deeply, putting away her cell phone again, "You know everything and you move fast. I'll definitely reverse this worst scenario. As long as he dies, then it'll be as if nothing has happened." Su placed down the tray of biscuits on the table and she wandered the mansion aimlessly, now only waiting impatiently for the results of her doing.

Sitting in the office and going through the documents, Kukai struggled to concentrate. A bad feeling engulfed him as he kept remembering the unfamiliar maid. _Perhaps, one of Amu Hinamori's people_, Kukai considered, _no, she would probably have mentioned it, but would she? _

"Don't furrow your brows like that," a voice said, distracting Kukai from his deep thoughts.

He looked up and immediately stood up to pull out a chair. "Please sit, young master."

"We're alone now," Ikuto reminded.

"Oh yeah," Kukai said, relaxing himself more. "You had enough sleep? Maybe you should rest more."

Ikuto nodded, taking some of the documents into his hand, "I've had enough rest. I want to hurry up and get things done."

There was silence in the room. Ikuto looked up from the documents at Kukai, "If you have something to say then just say it."

Before Kukai could make a response, there was a knock on the door. A servant carrying a tray of tea entered. After placing the tea on Ikuto's desk, the servant left as Kukai took a seat opposite Ikuto. Kukai was already pouring the tea into Ikuto's cup.

"I'm concerned with having Amu Hinamori in the house," Kukai started to say, "I know she has a deal with you but that doesn't change the fact that she's dangerous. We can't be certain that she won't harm you." Kukai put the pot down and lightly pushed the cup of black tea towards Ikuto, "today I saw a maid that I didn't recognise. I lost sight of her but I'm sure she's still inside this mansion. I'm not certain whether she's one of Amu Hinamori's people or not. We need to be alert and careful."

Ikuto took the cup of tea, lifting it off the desk and towards his mouth. A smile spread across his face as he stared at the black tea in his hands, the aroma enticing him to drink it.


	13. A Choice

**-13- A Choice **

RING, RING, RING. The constant ringing of phones escalated within a certain company; its employee's busy, handling their own tasks. On the top floor, peering down at her underlings at work, Yaya let out a long sigh before turning her attention back to Nadeshiko who sat comfortably on the leather sofa.

"Are you checking up on me?" Yaya asked directly.

"Maybe," Nadeshiko answered, "I'm visiting since I've not got much to do over here."

"You mean you're waiting," Yaya stated, taking a seat at her desk, "why did you hide the fact that Su Hotori is here?"

"You don't have the privilege to question me," Nadeshiko reminded.

"I'm at equal risk for cooperating with you on this," Yaya protested, "at least let me know the basics."

Nadeshiko eyed Yaya for a moment, before quizzing, "what do you think would happen?"

"Su Hotori would most likely go after the new master's life," Yaya slowly figured, "it's a matter of whether she succeeds." Yaya paused before asking, "Is that your goal, to get rid of the new master?"

"Quite far from it," Nadeshiko said, "if my predictions aren't wrong, the Boss will soon realise Su is after Ikuto Tsukiyomi's life. Then it is up to her whether she lets him die or save him."

Yaya remained silent, listening intently to Nadeshiko. She was the Hinamori group's family adviser, any of her decisions made a great impact on the group. But all her decisions had one focus too, the benefit of the boss.

"If she saves Ikuto Tsukiyomi then there won't be any turning back for her," Nadeshiko muttered, walking to look out the window, "to return to how things were or to continue on with the change she chose…"

"I don't really get it…" Yaya voiced, but then like a truck hitting her, Yaya realised the real reason behind Nadeshiko's decision. "You want the Boss to choose one more time."

"Yeah," Nadeshiko simply answered, "Su is her last chance. I don't want her regretting in the future."

The room was silent as neither of them spoke further of the matter.

_I don't know what's happened between her and Ikuto Tsukiyomi during the time she lost her memories but_, Nadeshiko silently thought to herself, _I'm not confident that her decision to marry him is something she is certain of herself_. _I only know of her feelings for Tadase Hotori, did they really just disappear…she needs to pick at least once more_. "This time though," Nadeshiko whispered, "if Amu still chooses him then me too, won't hesitate to move forward." Nadeshiko tapped her feet a few times before turning to leave.

"Wait," Yaya immediately said, standing up, "I'll go too. I also want to know the Boss's final decision."

In the Tsukiyomi mansion, Ikuto swirled the dark liquid in the cup, gazing into its blackness with a peculiar interest.

"What do you want me to do?" Kukai continued, "I can easily find that maid but if she turns out to be one of the Hinamori's, should I still get rid of her?"

Kukai waited for a response but Ikuto didn't seem to be listening. After gazing at the black tea in his hands for a while he took in its tantalising aroma.

"Have you been listening to me?" Kukai asked, noticing how engrossed Ikuto was with the cup of black tea in his hands.

"You're worried that Amu won't keep to our deal," Ikuto said, his eyes never averting from the black tea, "want to test her?"

Kukai quickly sat up straight, staring hard at Ikuto, anticipating for what he was about to hear. Finally Ikuto decided to make a move. Gently placing the untouched cup of black tea down, Ikuto stood up and motioned for Kukai to carry the entire tray of tea. Kukai picked up the tray and followed swiftly behind Ikuto who left the office without another word. Ikuto's brisk movement across the long corridors of the mansion caught Kukai off guard. _He seems to be in a rush_, Kukai noted, almost running behind Ikuto now as his pace quickened more. _Where is Ikuto going, and he's not explained anything to me. How is he planning to test Hinamori? _

Ikuto finally stopped in front of a door. Kukai frowned recognising it to be Amu's new bedroom. Kukai gently nudged Ikuto's back and lowered his voice, "why are we here? You're not planning to test her now are you? I don't know the details."

"Just follow me," Ikuto said with a smile.

Not bothering with any courtesy, Ikuto opened the door and let himself into Amu's room without a knock or warning. Kukai followed Ikuto into the room, a little uneasy. The room was rather dark, with the curtains drawn and no lights lit. It was silent. Ikuto proceeded into the room, switching on the lights as he did. No one was there.

"Hinamori might be out," Kukai suggested, placing the tray of tea down onto the coffee table.

Ikuto casually sat down on one of the chairs. "She'll be back soon."

"Are you planning to wait for her?" Kukai questioned.

Ikuto just closed his eyes, leaning further back on the chair to make himself comfy and relaxed. "Ten…nine…eight…seven…"

Kukai raised an eyebrow, wondering what Ikuto was doing as he began to count.

"Three…two…one…" Ikuto opened his eyes.

"What brings you here?" a speculating voice questioned.

Kukai turned to look behind him and Amu was stood by the doorway. She half-glared at Ikuto, walking into her own room whilst keeping her cell phone pressed to her ear. She must be talking to someone. Ikuto tapped his finger near the tray of tea before him.

"I get the situation," Amu continued taking a seat opposite Ikuto. "Keep an eye on them. We'll talk about this later." Amu pressed a few buttons on her phone, ending her call. She picked up a cup of black tea. "What is this about?" Amu directed at Ikuto who also took a cup into his hands.

"I just wanted to drink tea with you," Ikuto said rather innocently. "We're no longer sharing a room and we barely see each other because of our work but, I thought it was necessary for us to get to know each other a little. We are pretending to be a happily married couple."

Amu nodded, bringing the cup close to her face before she paused. _This is_…Amu recognised, already considering the possibilities. She dropped her cup onto the table, her hand reaching forward towards Ikuto who was about to drink. Amu shouted, "DON'T DRINK THAT," slapping the cup from Ikuto's hands onto the floor.

Reflexively, Kukai had grabbed hold of Amu's other hand, in attempts to keep her away from Ikuto. He was taken back though, seeing the cup drop onto the lush cream carpet with a light thud, tea spilling and staining the fabric. _She was aiming for the tea_, Kukai observed, letting go of Amu.

"What are you playing at?" Amu shouted, glaring at Ikuto now. "You must've realised the tea was poisoned. Why did you try to drink it?"

"If I noticed I wouldn't have tried to drink it…"

"Cut the crap," Amu hissed, "I can tell that you knew it was poisoned from the start. I only reacted because I didn't know your intentions." She paused, suddenly catching onto Ikuto's thoughts, "you were testing me."

Ikuto looked at Amu, impressed that she caught onto him so quickly. "You're sharp. I guess you're not a mafia boss for nothing then."

"Ikuto, you…" Kukai uttered, sometimes unable to comprehend Ikuto's actions. _I'm so stupid for not noticing or catching onto him though_, Kukai judged himself. _Amu, on the other hand, knew straight away… _He clenched a fist staring at the spilt tea on the floor. _I didn't even notice it was poisoned…I'm…._

"I didn't give out an order to poison you," Amu stated clearly, now knowing exactly what was going on. "Nadeshiko isn't the one who poisoned you either. She won't do anything outside my orders."

"I never doubted you," Ikuto said sternly, "We think alike so I'm certain you won't want to end our little game so soon. However, I can't guarantee that same thought from your underlings."

"True. Which is why I won't tell you to trust them," Amu said with a small smile, "this time though, you have my word. This poison doesn't belong to me or any of my underlings."

"This isn't the underworld," Ikuto reminded, "you're words don't weigh much."

"You have the amateur informant on your side," Amu suggested, retaining her smile, "her name was Iru right? Take the tea to her and she'll be able to tell you what you want to know." Amu's smile disappeared now as she got serious. She eyed Ikuto carefully, "It's your life Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Do your best to protect it until I decide to take it." There was a few seconds silence as Ikuto and Amu just stared at each other. Amu then swiftly moved over to the door, opening it wide, "I hate to cut our first tea break together short but I'm really busy. You won't mind leaving."

Ikuto stood up, casually walking towards the door, only stopping before Amu to say, "of course I'd love to leave your presence," before exiting the room, with Kukai behind him.

Currently, Hong Kong Airport. Sitting by the boarding gates, Nikaidou pouted as he looked at Lulu who was dozing off besides him. Annoying woman, Nikaidou thought, _DIE. Because of you I had to change my plans. Do you know how important it is I meet that man? Now I have to pretend I'm going to see the Boss_. He looked away from Lulu, his mood darkening. He looked at the monitor displaying the flight times. They were to board a flight to Japan in an hour.

"Do as I say and remember to keep it a secret from him," Nikaidou turned at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Kiseki Hotori," Nikaidou muttered under his breath. _He's going to japan too_. A smile spread across Nikaidou's face, his mood lightening up, _seems like there will be a lot of trouble…Guess this detour to Japan might not be as bad as I thought…_

Nikaidou poked Lulu's cheek and covered her mouth before she could speak. "Don't attract any attention," Nikaidou whispered, looking seriously at Lulu, "Kiseki Hotori is on the same flight."

Nikaidou moved his hand from Lulu's mouth and she quickly looked around her to check, "damn."

Back inside the office, Kukai finally spoke up, "you really believe her?"

"There's no reason for me to not believe. Amu's never hid her intentions of wanting to kill me," Ikuto reasoned, "Is there a need to hide it now?"

Kukai remained silent, only able to agree with what Ikuto was saying.

"Make arrangements and send Utau back home," Ikuto ordered, "I don't want her getting in the way."

"I'll do that," Kukai agreed, his face serious and full of concern.

"There's nothing to worry about, I can deal with this easily," Ikuto said confidently.

Kukai could only nod.

"I want to end things quickly," Ikuto stated, looking at Kukai, "go and make these following announcements."

Inside the Tsukiyomi mansion's kitchen, Su had a brilliant smile upon her face. She happily decorated the sweets before her, waiting patiently for the news that the young master has died. She constantly glanced at the clock; it had been exactly 45 minutes since the tea was taken to the young master's office. The poison usually took at least 50 minutes before working on its victim. _5 more minutes_, Su checked, _after confirming your death, I'll find Amu and we can leave this place before Kiseki arrives. Everything will return to normal. Brother doesn't need to know of Amu's infidelity either…._

The door to the kitchen opened and Kukai came in carrying a tray of tea. "Listen," he addressed the servants in the kitchen, "the young master requests for some coffee and light snacks to be taken to the garden house." He took the pot of black tea and poured it all down the sink.

Su swiftly hid herself behind two other servants, making sure she didn't stand out too much. Her eyes were fixated on the liquid flowing out the teapot. _That tea…and amount_, Su questioned.

"The young master would like to spend the night there alone so don't disturb him. Just have one of you take the refreshments over and afterwards, everyone is dismissed for the day," Kukai announced, "I'll be heading out now, so I won't be around to organise things."

"Alright," the servants answered.

"Hey Kukai," the cook said, eyeing the tea, "the young master didn't like it?"

"Oh, this," Kukai sighed, "He said he didn't feel like having any black tea today so he didn't drink any. It's a waste but there's nothing we can do." Kukai placed the empty pot back down and made his way out the kitchen. He quickly made his way to Utau's room. Despite not wanting to leave Ikuto alone, he knew he needed to make sure Utau was safe. There only seems to be one intruder, Kukai thought, I hope it is just that one maid. Ikuto should be fine handling her.

The other servants got down to work, taking out the coffee beans and switching on the oven to bake some cookies. Su bit her lips hard, trying her best to keep a straight face. _He didn't drink it_, Su cursed. She looked at the clock, _I'm running out of time. Ikuto Tsukiyomi needs to be dead_.

"Who wants to take the refreshments over?" the cook asked, arranging the tray with drinks and snacks.

"I will," Su quickly shouted, making sure she was the one to do it.

The cook looked at Su, a little surprised with her enthusiasm but nodded. The other servants, having nothing else to do left the kitchen.

"Take them over to the garden house," the cook said, before he washed the dishes in the sink.

Making sure the cook didn't notice, Su grabbed a sharp knife and hid it beneath the tray, carrying it out the kitchen; she headed for the garden house. _I'll do it the hard way then_, Su thought, prepared to get her hands dirty today. Her journey to the garden house seemed longer than she had anticipated, though it was probably due to her impatience. She was finally there though, now standing in front of the door. She knocked and waited.

"Come in," he answered.

_There's no mistaking it_, Su smiled, _that's Ikuto Tsukiyomi's voice_. She clutched onto the knife tightly now, ready to leap into action as soon as the opportunity arose.

The door to the garden house opened and Su entered. Her eyes quickly scanned the place, it was dark and she could only vaguely make out the furniture around her. _Where is he_? Su wondered, carefully checking around her. Ikuto wasn't in the room. _Was he further inside or upstairs_? Su took a few more steps further in. Her eyes adjusting to the new darker interior. "Young master," Su called, acting out the part of a maid, "I've bought you refreshments. Should I leave them on the table?"

Silence.

Su was alert now. Something didn't seem right. Even so, she needed to do what she had to. She walked into the centre of the room, the door closing shut behind her. "Young master," Su called out again. "Come out."

There was a soft thud to her right and Su immediately turned, swinging her knife towards that direction. The tray she was carrying crashed to the floor, masking the sounds of movement and Su only just managed to jump backwards, avoiding a blow to her legs. _What?_ Su started to panic sensing another swift strike aimed at her. Again she only just managed to dodge it when she had to move to dodge another. Strike after strike, she couldn't stop and even with a knife in her hands, she was getting nowhere near her target. "DAMN!" Su shouted, slashing her knife directly in front. She missed and for an instant she deviated.

"Don't slow down," Ikuto warned, hitting Su's wrist so hard that the shock and pain made her drop the knife.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi," Su hissed, unable to move, the cold metal pressed against her forehead. Now that her target was right before her eyes, she was the one at mercy. _How shameful_, Su thought, holding back her tears. _I couldn't even take down one man_. _I couldn't do anything_. She closed her eyes, ready to die when Ikuto pulled the trigger on his gun.

Ikuto wasted no time, his finger pulling back to fire the shot. BANG! And Su breathed. Opening her eyes, Su saw the familiar long pink hair float before her. Tears escaped her eyes, once again saved by her precious family.

"You can't kill her," Amu stated clearly, her hand now firmly gripping on the gun. She had managed to knock Ikuto's hand away in time, otherwise Su Hotori would've died.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ikuto questioned, maintaining his poker face. _What are you thinking Amu Hinamori_, Ikuto thought, frustrated, _you were the one who told me to protect my life…why are you protecting the killer now? _

"Sister," Su uttered, leaning her head onto Amu's back, "sister, it really is you. I got to see you."

"Sister," Ikuto repeated, staring at the blonde. _They look nothing alike_.

"Sister, you need to hurry," Su suddenly urged, "Kiseki is on his way. You need to end whatever you're doing here. Brother can't get the wrong idea."

"Amu," Ikuto called out, growing impatient. He wanted an explanation. "Who is she?"

Amu didn't answer, she just stared back at Ikuto.

"Sister, hurry and kill this man," Su urged again.

Ikuto fiercely shoved Amu's hand off the gun and pointed it directly towards the girl who kept calling Amu sister. "Step aside and let me finish her," Ikuto demanded.

"I already said, you can't kill her," Amu stated again, not moving from between the two.

Seeing Ikuto was distracted, Su moved to retrieve her knife and taking the opportunity made a lunge towards Ikuto once more. Ikuto stayed still, allowing the girl to make her move. The knife was only inches away from piercing through Ikuto's flesh when Amu took action. Su let out a cry as Amu roughly gripped her neck, pulling her back and disarmed her forcefully. The knife dropped to the floor and Amu stepped on it with her heels, breaking it to pieces.

With tears in her eyes, Su stared at Amu in shock. "Sister…"

"Amu," Ikuto said very calmly, "just make it clear, exactly whose side are you on?"

Watching outside, with a weapon in their hands, a shadow watched the three._ Hurry up, I'm waiting for you to make a choice…. _


	14. Beginning

**-14- Beginning **

Ikuto stood patiently waiting for Amu's answer. He wanted to be confident, to be certain that Amu's answer was him, but he couldn't get rid of this growing uncertainty. There was just too little he knew of Amu; her personality, interests, circumstances, her friends, family, and enemies? Then again, it was this thrill of not knowing everything that Ikuto liked about their current partnership.

"Sister," Su uttered in a shaky voice. She wiped her tears but it was obvious she was still very emotional. "What are you doing? Please, you can explain later. Right now we need to get rid of this man. Brother isn't as forgiving as he appears."

Amu ignored Su's desperate pleas and instead locked Ikuto's gaze with her own. "Why did you ask such a pointless question?"

"Pointless," Ikuto repeated, "I just wanted to make sure of your intentions." He re-aimed the gun towards Su, though Amu was still in the way. "It's not in my nature to be merciful to those who are against me. Step aside Amu."

Remaining between Ikuto and Su, Amu slowly extended her hand towards Ikuto. A quick, firm grip on his hand with the gun, she directed the weapon at her own chest. "There's always a first to everything," Amu said, "You cannot kill her. Let her go."

"So you're on her side?" Ikuto questioned, almost glaring back at Amu now. "Then, it's alright if I hurt you along with her?"

"Sister, I knew you would…" Su began and stopped, not knowing what to say as she watched Amu.

"Don't mess with me," Amu yelled. "What are you saying? I'm on her side, now I'm your enemy? Stop being a fool." She strengthened her grip on Ikuto's hand, "We have a promise Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I'll make sure we keep that promise until our deaths." Letting go of his hand, Amu pulled Ikuto closer towards her. She cupped his face with her hands, lightly bumping his forehead with hers, before holding him still so that their faces were only inches apart. More calmly she challenged, "If you're so easily influenced to lose confidence and trust in yourself and what you have chosen, then you are a weakling of no use to me."

"You want me to fully trust you?"

"I'm asking you to trust yourself and your decision to make that promise with me," Amu yelled again. "Don't falter, don't suspect, don't question. There's no need to. Don't you see, when we made our promise, I had already chosen you Ikuto."

"You…." Ikuto uttered, taken back by Amu's strong proclamation. He stared straight into her eyes, feeling her intensity and seriousness. _Damn_, Ikuto thought, an irritated smile slowly forming on his face, _I actually feel like trusting you after your grand little speech. Now_ _I can't easily turn my back on our promise can I? You've got me, Amu_.

"What about you?" Amu deliberately questioned. She had a confident smile on her face, already knowing what Ikuto's answer was.

"It's not quite the same, but I suppose you could say," Ikuto answered, "in your terms, I chose you, Amu."

"Good response," Amu said, taking the gun from Ikuto's hand. Standing beside him, Amu pointed the weapon at Su, "you heard everything. That's my decision, my final decision."

"I won't believe it," Su shouted, "Sis, we're a family. There's no way you'll betray me or brother."

"We're not family," Amu said quite coldly, "at most, we were going to be."

"Lies," Su shouted again, her hand squeezing at her chest. "I can't believe this is your decision. If you're in the middle of plotting something, tell me. I'll explain to brother." Su threw Ikuto a glare, "or if you're being threatened or blackmailed by this man, as long as you tell me I can help you end everything. Please Sis, there isn't much time left…"

BANG. Blood dripped onto the carpet. Tears poured out of Su's eyes as she held onto the side of her arm where the bullet pierced her flesh. _She's serious_, Su thought in anguish, looking at Amu who was ready to pull the trigger again_. She really is going to…no__,__ she's betrayed brother, with that man. There's no turning back. I can't save her anymore_…. "Sis…Amu Hinamori, what is he to you? Explain yourself," Su demanded.

"There's no need for the Boss to explain anything to you," a familiar voice called out.

A flash of silver cut through in front of Su, making her jump back from Amu and Ikuto.

"Who do you think you are Su Hotori? Even if your brother was here right now, the Boss wouldn't need to explain to him either"

"Manners Nadeshiko," Amu reminded, lowering her gun.

"No need to be so polite to our new enemy now is there boss?" Nadeshiko said, swinging her weapon before Su again.

An infuriated Su simply ignored Nadeshiko. She glared at Ikuto, feeling it unfortunate that her anger couldn't kill him. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi," Su barked angrily, "You're the one who caused all this. You'll pay."

"I'll pay anytime you want me to," Ikuto mocked, clearly not threatened by Su.

"Understand that a weakling like you trying to against my brother will only get crushed," Su stated, "If you desire to keep your life, I suggest you continue to hide behind Amu."

"BITCH," a maddened Ikuto hissed, trying to snatch the gun back from Amu.

He didn't have to make a move though as Nadeshiko did it for him. Moving faster than Su, Nadeshiko managed to slice at the bullet wound on her arm, causing Su to let out a cry of pain. "Sorry but I can't allow you to degrade my new master," Nadeshiko explained. "I suggest you leave as the Boss has told you to. You're outnumbered, there's no way you can harm the one you desire tonight."

With one hand tightly clasped over her wound, Su stared at Amu with a saddened expression, "You'll regret this decision Amu."

"Leave," Amu ordered once more, "there's nothing you can do but leave. Return to where you should be, Su."

Knowing it was final, Su nodded, "in time, you will regret giving up on what you have with brother." With those last words, Su left, disappearing into the night.

"Why did you stop me from killing her?" Ikuto asked, feeling unsatisfied with the turn of events. The last thing Su said about him also angered him. _What does she mean I'm weak, that I'm hiding behind Amu to protect myself…? Ridiculous, I'm equal to Amu. That's why she chose me._

"She's kind of a celebrity in the underworld," Nadeshiko explained, "her death would just bring too many unnecessary problems that we don't have time to deal with."

"So much for the Hinamori group being powerful then," Ikuto continued to complain.

Amu let out a laugh which confused Nadeshiko and Ikuto. "Honestly," Amu sighed, "you can't care less if she's alive or dead. Your pride is just a little damaged since she called you a weakling, and you're frustrated you didn't get the chance to retaliate. Let it go honey."

Ikuto twitched, unable to respond to Amu's teasing comment since she magically read his thoughts perfectly. He changed the subject, not wanting her to enjoy the moment any more than she already did, "I'm going back." Ikuto announced opening the door, "I've wasted enough of my precious sleeping time. Don't disturb me unless it's urgent."

"Have sweet dreams honey," Amu continued to tease. Ikuto threw her a warning look before leaving. "Is something bothering you," Amu questioned, her mood changing once again as she faced Nadeshiko. "You've got this uneasy look on your face. Get rid of it."

Nadeshiko shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had decided to support Amu's decision no matter what, even though this time there was a strange reluctance to.

"Go on," Amu demanded, sensing Nadeshiko's restlessness.

"I've been by your side for a long time," Nadeshiko began, "and I've never once felt like I do now. To feel uncertain in whether to back you up on your decision." Nadeshiko took in a breath, "I know you told me you have use for the Tsukiyomi family. That you intend to seek revenge on Ikuto Tsukiyomi after he is no longer needed in your plans. For the first time, I'm not certain you are doing what you've told me."

"What are you implying?" Amu asked Nadeshiko directly.

"The trust you place in Ikuto, the way you constantly protect him," Nadeshiko stated, "its unnatural when you consider what he's done to you." Nadeshiko took in another breath, knowing what she was about to say was something crazy. "Amu, as a friend and not between a Boss and her subordinate, tell me honestly, have you fallen in love with Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" Nadeshiko stood anxiously waiting for Amu to answer. It was crazy. Yet, this was the only logical reason she can come up with to explain Amu's insistence to remain with Ikuto. _It's not really as crazy though_, Nadeshiko thought more deeply, _I believe_ _she really did love him when she lost her memories…._

"Does it matter?" Amu asked, evading Nadeshiko's question. "Must I make myself so clear in this matter? You've never doubted me before, why now?"

"I'm sorry," Nadeshiko apologised, "but I need to know."

Amu studied Nadeshiko for a moment. She had sometimes forgotten that Nadeshiko was her closest friend besides being her most trusted associate. Having spent their childhoods together, it was only natural that there was trust and reliance between them. Although, ever since Amu became the Boss, she couldn't tell anymore whether it was Nadeshiko's trust she didn't want to lose or her loyalty. Either way, it wasn't a part of Amu's plan to lose Nadeshiko's support now or in the future.

"Please tell me honestly," Nadeshiko said, still waiting.

"If through words it will put you at ease," Amu spoke assuredly, "towards Ikuto Tsukiyomi, it is definitely not love."

_Not love_, Nadeshiko thought, relieved to hear Amu say it. She was confused though, _I know you were serious about what you just said but…even if it's all an act, to be so trusting of someone you hate is impossible right_?

"Love," Amu repeated in a mocking way, "there's no way I can love him when I hate him with all my existence. What he's done to me, what he's taken from me; I will make him suffer for it." Amu looked at Nadeshiko for confirmation, "if you can't guess my intentions, won't you at least wait until they become clear?"

"I'll wait and I'll always be by your side," Nadeshiko confirmed, no longer feeling any doubt towards Amu's decision.

Amu smiled, making her way back to the mansion with Nadeshiko following after her. She looked up at the stars shining above and that man's soothing voice seemed to echo through her mind. "Maybe, I was led by my emotions after all," Amu whispered so quietly that Nadeshiko didn't hear her, "led by the feeling of nostalgia and the memory of you…"

It was early morning and the flight from Hong Kong had finally arrived in Japan. An anxious Lulu kept looking around her as she pushed the more carefree Nikaidou to keep moving. Despite being on the same flight, they were lucky that Kiseki sat nowhere near them and they managed not to bump into each other.

"You're going to stand out like this," Nikaidou warned, allowing Lulu to push him this way and that. "It doesn't really matter if Kiseki sees us. He's already in Japan. I bet he knows half the story already."

"What if he doesn't?" Lulu stressed, "The Boss got married and the man isn't Tadase Hotori. Oh, what a nightmare now that I think about it. The Hotori group won't just stay quiet and give their blessings."

"I always wondered why you supported the Boss's marriage at the ceremony," Nikaidou criticised, "you were one of the first to give your blessings and now you worry about the troubles and problems."

Ignoring Nikaidou, Lulu remained silent and continued to look around her, cautious not to bump into Kiseki Hotori. "I think we should get a taxi," Lulu suggested, pushing Nikaidou towards the exit. "Hey move it," Lulu almost shouted at Nikaidou who stood still despite her pushes.

"I think we'll have to greet our friend before getting a taxi," Nikaidou said pointing ahead of him.

Lulu let out a long, deep, disappointed sigh. She stomped her feet a few times, shaking her head at the sight in front of her. With his men, Kiseki Hotori was standing by the exit. He made it way to clear that he was waiting for them with his big smile and enthusiastic waving.

"So much for not being seen by him," Lulu muttered, pushing Nikaidou forwards again.

"Kiseki," Nikaidou greeted, equally enthusiastic with a smile on his face. "You came all the way from Hong Kong to pick us up in Japan. How should I thank you?"

"No need to act so polite and friendly. Our families are going to clash very soon," Kiseki stated with joy, "I had always wanted to find a reason to take down Amu Hinamori and now, she's given me the best opportunity to do so. Thank your foolish Boss for me when you see her."

"Kiseki, your being too cocky," Lulu warned, taking a step closer to him, "don't look down on the Hinamori family. Don't underestimate our Boss either."

Kiseki just laughed, "The next time we meet, we're enemies. Nikaidou, next time greet me with a gun."

Both Lulu and Nikaidou remained silent as Kiseki pushed past them to go back into the airport; his laugh echoing in their ears even though he was no longer near them.

"I knew it," Lulu said in frustration, "why the hell did she have to go and marry another man? She was engaged to Tadase Hotori for so long she might as well stay engaged and marry him to the end."

Nikaidou stepped out the airport with a grumbling Lulu behind him. He waved at a taxi and got in, showing the driver the address to the Tsukiyomi mansion.

"Say something," Lulu finally said after her grumbles.

"There's nothing for us to say until we see the Boss," Nikaidou responded. There was no turning back between the families. Things were about to get serious and Nikaidou too was ready to drop his carefree attitude. He stared out the window as the taxi moved, not particularly taking in the new scenery. Just as the taxi left the airport, Nikaidou pressed his face to the window. "No wonder Kiseki knows," Nikaidou breathed, watching Su Hotori go in the opposite direction.

Waiting patiently inside the airport, Kiseki casually flicked through a magazine whilst drinking coffee. Things had turned out in his favour and even better. At first, he had planned to confront Amu Hinamori himself to get evidence and prove of her betrayal, but Su had gone and done that for him. Besides, Tadase always trusted Su, so her testimony against Amu would be even more useful than his.

"Lady Su," Kiseki's subordinates greeted.

"You really are enjoying yourself," Su commented, taking a seat opposite Kiseki.

"Our flight is in 2 hours," Kiseki announced, passing a plane ticket towards Su. "I'm glad you came to your senses."

"There has to be a reason…"

"Reason?" Kiseki repeated, "Su, face the facts. Face reality. Amu Hinamori betrayed Tadase."

"I know," Su reluctantly agreed, "I know she chose another man."

"Be happy Su. With Amu's betrayal, we can finally get even with the Hinamori group," Kiseki said, "just tell Tadase exactly what happened. You don't need to think too much about anything else."

"I will," Su said rather distantly, "I'll tell brother everything. She had her last chance." Su picked up the plane ticket, waiting to board her flight back home.

Currently inside the Tsukiyomi Mansion's drawing room, Ikuto and Amu were enjoying their late breakfast. It was the first time the two had properly sat together to eat without having to put up any pretences. It was rather quiet though with neither of them having anything to say to the other person. Ikuto, as usual was busy reading the newspaper and Amu was happily eating her food.

"Young Master, Mistress," Kukai said breaking the silence as he entered the room. He placed down the jug of fresh juice. "There are visitors at the main door."

Amu turned to look at Ikuto.

"I don't remember planning for visitors this morning," Ikuto said. He looked at Kukai then at Amu.

"I think they are…" Kukai began but was cut off when the door opened and Nadeshiko stepped into the room.

"Boss," Nadeshiko practically shouted, "Nikaidou and Lulu are here."

"No need to shout," Lulu shouted, "the Boss can see for herself."

"Wow," Nikaidou gasped, admiring the mansion and its exquisite décor. "This place is classy."

"Boss," both Lulu and Nikaidou greeted.

"What is this?" Ikuto asked before Amu could speak to her underlings. "I don't remember giving permission for your people to freely entering my home."

"You mean our home," Amu corrected, "we're married."

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm the one in charge here," Ikuto reminded, "Kukai, show them out."

"Ikuto," Amu said, stabbing her table knife into the wooden table, "I didn't quite hear what you just said."

Ikuto stared at the knife. He rolled his eyes and sighed. It was too early in the day for him to be arguing or dealing with Amu. He leaned in towards her, "I'll let it be for today. But we'll need to talk afterwards."

Amu smiled, "I always knew you were an understanding person."

"Ikuto," Kukai whispered.

"Go and do you work," Ikuto ordered, "it'll be fine with her here."

Kukai glanced around the room at the unexpected company. He then looked at Amu who nodded at him. It felt as if she knew about his worries. _I think it'll be alright_, Kukai thought leaving the room to continue his work. _I heard from Ikuto what happened last night. I don't think anyone in there will harm Ikuto with Amu there…I should take it easy…._

"Why are you two here?" Amu questioned straight away.

Nikaidou and Lulu remained silent. The two glanced at Ikuto who continued reading his newspaper as though they weren't there in the room.

"Ikuto's my husband," Amu reminded, "there is nothing he can't hear. Did something happen with business?"

"Business is fine," Nikaidou assured. "I and Lulu made sure everything would run smoothly in our short absence."

"We came here because we weren't certain of how to deal with something," Lulu went straight to the point, "it's the Hotori family." Lulu held in her breath, expecting a massive response from Amu and Nadeshiko, but neither seemed too bothered by the news. Thinking she didn't explain too clearly, Lulu continued, "We saw Kiseki. He said our families are going to clash. They know of your recent marriage."

"Is that all?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Is that all?" Lulu repeated in disbelief, "This is something big. At the least, we need to prepare ourselves."

"Your disgraceful," Nadeshiko commented, "panicking over the Hotori group like this. It makes us seem like wimps."

"There's nothing wrong in preparing ourselves against an enemy," Lulu retaliated.

Ikuto glanced over at Nadeshiko and Lulu who were still arguing about what was disgraceful and what was not. It wasn't like he was interested in the underworld but knowing about it wouldn't hurt. Ikuto put down his newspaper and watched for his own amusement.

"ENOUGH," Amu ordered and immediately, Nadeshiko and Lulu fell silent. "If you two aren't here for a better reason than this…"

"Boss," Nikaidou called out. He held the black envelop in his hand, "this is the other reason we're here."

"That envelope and seal," Nadeshiko gasped. "I forgot it was this year."

Amu stood up, walked over to Nikaidou and took the envelop from him. After turning the envelope in her hands a few times, she smiled. "This arrived at headquarters?"

"A few days ago," Nikaidou answered.

"Give me a lighter…"

Amu held out her hand in time to catch the lighter that Ikuto threw at her from across the room. _How much strength did you use to throw this thing_? Amu wondered, her hand stinging from the impact. Momentarily forgetting about Ikuto, Amu proceeded to burn the unopened envelope.

"BOSS," Nikaidou and Lulu called out in surprise.

"Amu," Nadeshiko shouted in panic. "That should be the invitation to…"

"IKUTO!"

Everyone's attention turned towards Kukai who appeared out of breath. He looked more freaked out than Nadeshiko, Nikaidou or Lulu who just saw their Boss do something treacherous again.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked, worried since Kukai barely acted this way.

"It's Kazuomi Hoshina," Kukai gasped for breath, "he's here."

"Kazuomi," Ikuto slowly processed, "why is he here now? What does he want?"

"He wants to properly meet your wife," Kukai said.

Ikuto turned to look at Amu. _Damn, we aren't ready for this surprise visit, Amu…she looks nothing like my wife in that mafia get-up_, Ikuto thought, _even if she looks the part, now that she has her memories back…can she still be my wife, like the way she used to be?_

"Amu," Kukai said walking towards her. "It's over for Ikuto if Kazuomi Hoshina figures out the truth."

"What's going on?" Lulu questioned.

Nadeshiko clasped a hand over Lulu's mouth, stopping her from asking any further. She threw Nikaidou the 'don't you dare speak' look, which he obeyed.

Ikuto slowly made his way towards Amu. He stopped, leaving a good distance between them. _I had always assumed it was Amu who needed to place her trust in me_, Ikuto thought, _and because of that, I'll always have the upper-hand against her. For the first time, I finally realise that I also need to place my trust in her…. This trust of ours is a dangerous double-edged sword…. But compared to this risk…._ "I don't want to lose to that man," Ikuto said. "Amu…"

"Don't falter, don't suspect, don't question. Just keep our promise," both Ikuto and Amu said at the same time. They smiled at each other, finally coming to terms with one another.

This was their true beginning.


End file.
